


Forever Yours

by Greeneyedangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedangel1/pseuds/Greeneyedangel1





	1. Chapter 1

A lot has changed in almost 5 years. Some people are just now finishing college and getting jobs in the real world. Me? My life has changed A LOT in almost 5 years. I started off as the only omega in a normal high school, which is seriously a big problem. But I was smart, I made sure I took my suppressants and my birth control; but when you have a brother like Gabriel, things can get out of hand.

During a fight he decided to hide my suppressants and caused me to go into heat, during school no less. As you could probably guess, what would happen to an omega in heat with out a mate, I was attacked in the hallway, but then he saved me. That's when things started to change, the moment Dean Winchester, one of the school's hottest Alphas saved my life and I fell in love. You see, I was tutoring Dean in History, so we already knew a little about each other, but I could feel the bond forming.

We started dating, we graduated high school, bought a house, got a cat, we got engaged, I started my first and last year of college, and I became the proud owner of one of the best bakeries in Lawrence. Things started getting better, after we spent my first heat together, I got pregnant.

I was only 19 at the time, not turning 20 till July. Dean and I were scared and excited all at the same time. With a wedding to plan and a baby on the way things got complicated, I almost lost my baby but, thank god, she's okay. Mary Elizabeth Winchester was born early but was healthy. Three days after my 21st birthday Dean and I got married and it was the best night of my life. And now we're here, my name is Castiel Winchester and this is my story.


	2. Happy Birthday Mary

"Damn it Mary, hold still!" Dean fussed while trying to pull Mary's curls into a ponytail and keep the now two year old on his lap. "No daddy! No tail!" Mary screamed trying to pull away from her father, and she noticed me walk into the living room, "mama! Help me!" Mary cried. "Sorry, baby girl… You know you gotta get ready otherwise you don't get any birthday presents." I teased. Mary gasped "nooo, I be good." She sat still on Dean's lap and he finally got her hair up and let her down. "Mama! I pwetty now! Go." Mary said clinging on to my leg.

"I don't know… Maybe we'll just leave you here with Squirt, and daddy and I will go open all the presents with grandpa and Uncle Sammy…" "NO!" Mary screamed and ran over to Dean. "Daddy!" She said sniffling "aww baby girl, you know mama's teasing, we wouldn't open presents without you." Dean said and picked her up. "Come on, let's get your jacket on. With Mary strapped in her carseat I got in and leaned over to kiss Dean on the cheek. "What was that for?" Dean asked changing hands on the steering when so he could hold my hand.

"Well… We've been married for almost two years now, and Mary's growing up so fast…" I said trailing off from my nerves. "Cas? What are you saying?" Dean asked glancing over at me real quick before focusing on the road. "Never mind, I-we can talk about it later." I said and looked out the window. We pulled up to Johns and there were balloons tied to the porch. "Mama! loons!" Mary squealed and started clapping her hands.

"Yeah baby, they're pretty aren't they?" I said pulling her out of the car and set her down when Dean opened the door and she took off running "GAMPA!" I heard her voice carry through the house as Dean and I walked in. We rounded the corner and saw Mary standing in an empty kitchen, "daddy where gampa?" Mary asked getting teary eyed. "He'll be here soon, he went to get Uncle Sammy and Jess."

Dean said crouching down to be eye level with his daughter. Seeing this made me think back to the car. "Uncle Sammy?" Mary asked in a small voice, "yeah, Uncle Sammy, you remember him right?" Dean asked and Mary started crying and Dean picked her up and started rubbing her back. "Shhh, baby it's okay. Grandpa will be here soon." Dean said I took our coats and put them up in Dean's room, I stood there for a few minutes with memories flooding back, only to be snapped right back out when I heard John's truck pull into the driveway.

I came back to the kitchen and Dean was still rubbing Mary's back, I grabbed a paper towel and wiped her nose. "No mama." Mary complained trying to pull away. "I hear a little girls voice!" John called from the door and Mary instantly perked up, "daddy, down!" she squealed and ran towards the door, "GAMPA!" John walked into the kitchen with Mary "hi boys." John greeted us. "Hey dad, where's Sam and Jess? "They'll be here in a little bit, Jess wanted to drop her stuff off at her parents."

~0~0~0~0~

"Sammy!" Dean hollered when Sam and Jess came into the living room. "Dean!" Sam yelled back practically lifting Dean in the air when they hugged. "Hi Jess" I said standing up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Cas, how are you?" "Fine, how are you? How's school?" I asked, "it's fantastic, Sam and I both really enjoy it there." Jess replied and went to give Dean a hug. "Cas, buddy how've you been?" Sam asked after a quick hug. "Good Sam, the bakery is booming." I said "Uncle Sammy?" Mary asked in a small voice poking her head around the back of my legs.

"Mary? Is that you? Oh my goodness you've gotten so big!" Sam said dropping to his knees so Mary wouldn't be intimidated by his size. "Can I have a hug?" Sam asked holding out his arms and Mary slowly walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Sam said kissing the top of her head. "Thank you" Mary replied and walked over to Jess "hi… Your hair looks like mine." Mary said still talking quiet. "Yes, we do have similar hair, it's both blonde and curly. Hi sweetie, remember me?" Jess asked crouching down and Mary nodded her head yes.

"You're pwetty." Mary smiled and gave her a hug. "Aw, thank you, you're pretty too." Jess chuckled and kissed her cheek causing Mary to giggle and run away. "Okay bug, how bout we eat supper and you can open presents?" Dean asked coming back into the living room and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yay!" Was all Mary had to say and took off running towards the kitchen. I put her in her high chair and gave her, her food. "Mama! Presents!"

Mary squealed trying to escape her highchair. "Okay, just a minute let me clean you up." I said grabbing a wash cloth to wipe off the ketchup and other food off her face. We migrated back to the living room and I set Mary on the floor and brought over her presents. She received a new doll from John, Sam and Jess got her a Stanford t-shirt and a few shells from the beach, and Dean and I got her a new doll house for her room. "Thank you!" Mary squealed when she opened all her presents.

~0~0~0~0~

Two hours later Dean had a sleeping Mary over his shoulder and we said our goodbyes. Dean got her put in her carseat with out waking her up and we headed home. Once we got home I pulled out Mary's ponytail letting the curls fall and put her in her small bed. I walked into our room and got ready for bed since I had to open the bakery in the morning.

Dean came out of the bathroom in his boxers and slid into bed next to me. "Cas, what were you trying to tell me earlier in the car?" Dean asked laying on his side so he could see me. I rolled to my side so I could also face him. "I don't know, it's silly now that I think about it…" I said not meeting his gaze. Dean grabbed my chin and lifted so I was looking at him, "babe, just tell me."

He said, "well, Mary's two now, and my heat is coming soon, and I was just wondering if you would want to have another baby." I whispered looking back down and started picking at a string on the comforter. Dean was quiet for a while and when I finally looked up he was staring at me; "Dean? Say something. Please." I said grabbing his hands. "You want another baby?"

Dean asked, "Yes, I would like to have another one. But, if you don't that's okay too." I said meaning every word. "Sure, Cas. Let's do it, let's have another baby." Dean said smiling, "really?! Don't joke with me Dean." I said, "of course babe, I want another one too, maybe I can get a boy." Dean said rolling on top of me and gave me a kiss. I chuckled and said "Dean, you know nothing's going to happen now, I have to be in heat." "Yeah, I know but there's nothing wrong with practice."


	3. Nuggets!

The annoying ring of the alarm on my phone woke me up so I shut it off before it could wake up Dean and rolled out of bed. I started walking towards the bathroom and turned on the shower; I stripped of my pajama pants and boxers and got under the hot spray.

I stood there for a while letting the hot water wake me up a little and my mind started replaying last nights conversation. Dean had agreed, we were going to try for another baby, this time we will be prepared. I shook out of my memory and finished my shower. Once I dried off I wrapped the towel around my waist and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I quietly walked down the hall to Mary's room and pushed the door open further.

Mary was curled up in a ball with a stuffed monkey Gabriel had gotten her for her birthday; I smiled and pulled her blanket up to cover her back up and kissed her forehead and snuck back out down to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Cas." Charlie greeted when she came back to the kitchen. "Morning." I said pulling muffins from the oven to put on the cooling rack. "Cas, it's 5:30 and you've already got about everything done for the display case… When did you get here?" Charlie asked pulling her apron over her head. "4…" I said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear, "4?! Jesus Cas, you're not a machine! You've got a two year old, how the hell do you do that?"

Charlie asked "I don't know, I've always been an early riser…" I shrugged, "besides, as soon as Mary's out, she's out for the night unless there's a storm or she has a bad dream. She just like Dean." I said starting the batter for cupcakes. "Still don't know how you do it. Gilda has to practically shove me out of the bed and dump me in the shower before I get going." Charlie said.

~0~0~0~0~

I was standing at the register getting things ready to go before open when Gabriel came in. "Hello Cassie!" He practically yelled, "good morning Gabe, I thought today was your day off?" I asked putting the last of the money into the drawer. "It is but Amelia called and asked if I could work, something bout morning sickness." Gabe said hoping up onto the counter, "yeah, morning sickness sucks. Now get your nasty ass of the counter." I said smacking him upside the head. I was running the coffee station today since Gilda had the day off, and it has been busy ever since we opened.

By time 2:30 rolled around we sold almost all of the items in our display case and Charlie had to make extra everything to keep up with the customers, and I've never made some much coffee and tea in my life. I was wiping off the counter after a few people had gotten coffee and sat down at the tables when the bell dinged above the door indicating a new customer. "MAMA!" I looked up to see Mary running over to me, I walked around the counter and picked her up when she got close, "hi baby girl! Where you good for Missouri today?" I asked kissing her cheek earning a giggle.

"Yes mama. We went to the park!" Mary beamed, "you did? Well that sounds fun. Why don't you go to the kitchen and you and Aunt Charlie can make a pie to take home to daddy." I said putting her back down, "okay mama, I be back." Mary said running to the back yelling "Aunt Charliieee!" "I'm her actual freaking uncle and she doesn't even say hi." Gabe pouted over at the register, "oh hush Gabriel, you know she gets excited seein' her mama." Missouri said. "Oh Cas honey, Mary is just so precious. She definitely has a lot of energy." Missouri said sitting down and I gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She murmured taking a sip. "Yeah, well I blame Dean. He gets her all riled up and it takes forever to get her calm."

I said sitting down with her. We sat there for almost an hour before Mary came running out of the kitchen, "mama! I made daddy apple pie cuz I know he likes it!" Mary said jumping up and down, "well, I'm sure he'll love it. Now, why don't we go home so we can surprise daddy with the pie and so we can feed Squirt." I said standing up and gave Missouri a hug, "thank you for watching her today." "Oh, honey I'll do it anytime! I love the little bug." She smiled and left "Mary, come here." I said crouching down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and ran over to Gabe.

"Uncle Gabe?" I heard her voice come from behind the counter "yes munchkin?" "I love you!" Mary said hugging his knees. "Aw, I love you to shorty, even though I know Cassie put you up to this." Gabe said kissing her cheek and gave her a sucker. "Mama! Look what I got!" Mary said running over, "yeah, I see that. Thank you Gabriel, now she's gonna have a sugar rush." I playfully glared at him and picked up the pie, "hey what are uncles for? See ya later Cassie, bye miss Mary." Gabe waved and Mary waved back, "bye Charlie! See you later." I hollered back to the kitchen "bye Cas, bye Mary!"

We got home and I put Mary in the living room and turned on cartoons. "Mama?" "Yes Mary?" I called from the kitchen "Juice?" she asked coming into the kitchen as I was putting the pie on the counter. "What do you say?" I asked already pulling out her sippy cup. "Please mama." Mary said trying to mimik Sam's puppy eyes. "Good girl." I said and handed her some apple juice, "want me to put in 'Frozen' while we wait for daddy?" I asked pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge. "YA!" Mary screamed and ran to the living room stepping on Squirt's tail causing him to run and hide under the table.

I walked into the living room and sat in Dean's recliner and Mary crawled up to sit on my lap. By time we got to the part to the 'evil' snowman as Mary likes to call it Dean came home. "Really, 'Frozen' again?" Dean teased when he came into the living room, "duh daddy." was all Mary had to say. "Hey, we've improved, we only had to listen to Let it Go two times." I said. "Oh, well that is an improvement. Hey, why don't I take a quick shower and we go to the Roadhouse? I know Ellen and Bobby haven't seen us in a while, and I could use a beer."

Dean said gently tugging on one of Mary's curls, "daddy stop." Mary whined leaning away from him keeping her focus on the screen. "Sounds fine, do I get to drive the Impala then?" I asked smiling up at him. "Yeah, on the way home." Dean said bending down to give me a kiss. "Kay, well I'm going to jump in the shower and we can hit the road." Dean came back down right as the ending credits started. "Daddy! Let go!" Mary yelled jumping off my lap running over to Dean. "Okay bug, go get your jacket." Dean said pulling me out of the recliner.

"oomph, Dean, I could have gotten out of the chair myself." I said but kissed him anyway. "Yeah, but I wanted to." Dean said deepening the kiss. My hands ended up tangled in his hair and Dean's grabbed my ass when I moaned into the kiss. "Ewwww" Mary yelled covering her eyes and we broke apart laughing "sorry baby girl." Dean chuckled and we got in the Impala.

~0~0~0~0~

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Ellen yelled from behind the bar when she saw us walk in. "Ash, man the front for a while!" Ellen yelled to the kitchen. We walked over to our usual booth and I just put Mary on my lap. "Hi boys, hello Mary. Come here!" Ellen said holding out her arms and Mary practically jumped over the table to get to Ellen. "Oh, you're getting so big!" Ellen said kissing her cheek earning a giggle. "Is Bobby in the kitchen?" Dean asked, "no, the old coot is at home sleeping probably." Ellen said handing Mary back to me.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" "Beer please." Dean said "coke is fine thanks Ellen." "Okay, does Mary need anything?" Ellen asked, "no, I brought her milk." I said pulling a bottle of hot sauce from Mary's hands. "Alright, I'll be back." Ellen said coming back a few minutes later, "here you go boys, know what you want?" "Our usual please." Dean said, "okay Mary honey, what do you want?" Ellen asked looking at Mary, "nuggets!"

Mary squealed clapping her hands knowing that Ellen keeps a small bag of chicken nuggets in the freezer just for Mary. About an hour later we were back home and Mary was starting to fall asleep. "Well, I was going to give her a bath tonight, but I guess I'll just do it tomorrow." I said when I heard her soft snores in my ear. I carried Mary upstairs and changed her into her pajamas and put her in bed. "Night baby girl. I love you." I whispered and Dean and I took turns kissing her forehead. I left her door cracked and we walked to our room, "I'm so fucking tired." Dean said stripping down to his boxers. "Yeah, me too." I said stripping down to my boxers and put on one of Dean's t-shirts.

I was in a dead sleep when I heard a small voice. "Mama?… Mama wake up." I woke up and Mary was standing on my side of the bed with tears running down her face. "Mary, baby. What's wrong?" I asked sliding out of the bed crouching down to Mary's level and she wrapped her arms around me and started crying. "Mary, honey tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me." I whispered pushing her curls back and wiping her tears.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I continued to whisper and she shook her head. "Okay sweetie, let's go back to your room and I'll lay with you for a while." I whispered picking her up. "no. mama I wanna sleep with daddy." Mary squirmed in my arms. "Okay, okay calm down." I whispered and crawled back in bed with her in my arms. "Dean… Dean move over." I said shaking his shoulder, "hunn? What?" Dean asked looking up, "Mary had a nightmare and wants to sleep with us, scoot over." I said and laid Mary in-between us and laid down next to her. She immediately snuggled up to Dean, who looked at me and I just shrugged; Dean wrapped his arms around her and I pulled the blanket up to cover us.

 


	4. Don't Leave

I woke up to a sweaty forehead against my neck; I looked over at my alarm clock and it was 9:30, which means Dean was already at work. I was surprised though that Mary was still asleep, she's usually up pretty early. I gently rolled Mary off my shoulder and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. "Mama?" I heard Mary's small voice come from the bedroom so I poked my head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, "I'm right here baby." I said and continued to brush my teeth. When I shut the water off I heard crying; I quickly walked over to the bed and Mary was crying.

"Baby what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" I asked kneeling in front of the bed. Mary shook her head no but stopped crying and started shivering, her face was pale and she was sweating. I felt her forehead, "oh honey, you're burning up." I said pushing her curls back and Mary ended up puking on the bed and started crying again. "Ah, gross… It's okay Mary, it's okay. Come here." I soothed picking her up and carried her to the bathroom to start a bath. Mary stood there crying and shivering as the water warmed up, I took Mary's pajamas off and set her in the tub and she immediately stopped shivering. "Mama?" Mary asked looking up, "yes baby." I said running the washcloth down her back.

"Ducky?" she asked in a small voice, I stood back up and looked under the sink. We kept a few bath toys in our bathroom for when Mary would take her baths in here. "Here you go honey." I said handing her the duck and kneeling back down to finish her bath. Once Mary was done I wrapped her in a towel and started to drain the tub; I carried Mary back to her room to put another diaper and some pajamas on and put her in her bed, "no! Mama!" Mary started crying reaching up for me, "shh, Mary lay down." I said pulling the blankets back up, "no!" Mary started kicking off the blankets. "Damn it Mary, okay, lay here for a few minutes and I'll come back okay?" I said pulling the blankets up one more time and Mary stayed.

I went back to our room and carefully took the comforter off with out getting it in the puke and continued to strip the rest of the bed and put it in the washer. When I got back to Mary's room she immediately held out her arms so I picked her up and went down stairs. Mary had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me when we got to the kitchen, "do you want some juice?" I asked rubbing her back and I felt her nod so I got her sippy cup out of the fridge and headed to the living room. I was sitting in Dean's recliner again with Mary curled up on my lap with her juice and we watched Blue's Clues.

When Mary started shivering again I took the juice out of her hand and covered us up with a blanket and I sent a quick text to Dean knowing he would be on his lunch break right now.  **On your way home will you please stop and get baby Tylenol?** I had my phone in my lap when it buzzed a few minutes later,  ** _Yeah, what's wrong?_  Mary's sick and has a small fever, just need some tylenol to bring it down.**Dean replied saying he can get off early and come home in about an hour. Mary was asleep snoring softly as I gently rocked the recliner and I eventually began to drift only to jolt awake when Mary started moving. At first I thought she was just adjusting her self but she wouldn't stop moving, "Mary?" I whispered trying to wake her up thinking she was having a bad dream when she started to shake uncontrollably, "Mary! No no no… Oh god Mary wake up!" I shouted holding her down.

I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. "911 Emergency" "Yes, please you've got to sent an ambulance, my-my daughter! I think she's having a seizure!" I yelled into the phone moving to the floor to get a better grip on Mary. "Okay sir, I need you to hold your daughter down and I need your address." "599 Baxter street." I said holding back sobs. "Okay sir an ambulance is on the way." The operator said, Mary continued to shake and I started hyperventilating, "baby, please stay with me. Mary stop! Please!" I shouted holding her tiny frame down and she finally stopped shaking so I picked her up and held her in my arms after I checked for a pulse. The front door burst open "hello?!" I heard a man call out "in here!" I yelled back and a few paramedics came into the room, "Sir, please put your daughter on the stretcher." One of the paramedics said and I put her down and they began to strap her down, "please, let me go with you." I begged, "okay, let's go." the other one said and I followed them out the door. "Cas?! Cas what's going on?!" Dean yelled when I got to the ambulance.

"Mary had a seizure, I'm riding in the ambulance follow us." I yelled climbing in to the back of the ambulance and I heard the Impala roar to life. About 5 minutes into the drive, Mary started seizing again, the paramedics were doing something to her that I couldn't see "Please, what's going on!" I yelled "She's seizing again, we're trying to stabilize her. Sir, please sit back down." One of the paramedics said. We finally arrived at the hospital and they rushed off with Mary; I jumped out of the back and Dean instantly had me in his arms and I broke down again. "She-she was asleep on my lap, and she started shaking! I-I-I called the ambulance and on the way she had another seizure! Dean, what are we gonna do?!" I sobbed. "Shh, it's going to be okay, hey, she's a Winchester! Winchesters are tough. She'll be okay." Dean said his voice shaking with tears. "Come on, let's get inside." Dean said taking my hand, we walked in and a nurse led us upstairs to the children's part of the hospital, "the Doctor will be out in a little bit." the nurse said and walked away.

"Dean, you should probably call John… And I'll tell Gabe and Charlie." I whispered letting go of his hand, "yeah." Dean walked down the hall a little to call his father and I pulled out my phone to call Gabe. "Cassie! How's it goin'?" Gabe asked once he picked up, I took a big breath before talking "Gabe." I choked out and had to stop and take a few breaths before I could continue, "Cas? What's wrong?" Gabe asked "Mary's in the hospital. She-she had a seizure." I said my voice breaking at the end. "Fuck. Okay Cassie, I'll be there soon." Gabe said and I could here him moving around the apartment, "could you call Charlie and let her know, I-I can't make another phone call." I said "of course Cassie, we'll be there shortly." I hung up the phone and turned around to see Dean sitting on the floor hiding his face so I walked over and kneeled in front of him and pulled on his arms.

When I finally got his arms down I noticed he was crying so I wrapped my arms around him and we both broke down crying. We cried in each others arms for a while and I moved us to the small couch there in the waiting room, I had my head in the crook of Dean's neck when we heard footsteps. "Uh, Mr. Winchester?" the doctor asked and Dean and I both said "yes?" at the same time. "We've got Mary stabilized and she's doing fine, I don't see any type of brain damage or any other kind of damage, she's very lucky for someone her age suffering from two seizures with in the same hour, she will be weak for a while I suggest that one of you stay home with her for about a week and then bring her back in for a check up. We would like to keep her here overnight just to make sure she doesn't seize again."

The doctor said, "thank god. So she'll be fine from now on?" I asked, "well, we will keep an eye on her for the first few weeks, but I'm going to go ahead and sign her up for some medication that should hold off her seizures." He explained. "Okay, can we see her?" Dean asked "In about half an hour, we are still running a few tests, but I will have a nurse come out and let you know when you may see her." The doctor said, "okay, thank you so much." I said and we both stood to shake the doctor's hand; once he walked away I flung myself on Dean.

"She's going to be okay! Dean I don't know what I would have done if we lost her." I said crying again, Dean rubbed my back when we heard John's voice "boys?!" We broke apart and John saw our tears, "shit. I-is she?" John couldn't finish "no, no, she's okay. She's going to be okay." I said not letting go of Dean's waist. "Oh thank god." John said wiping away the few tears that spilled; Gabe, Charlie, and Gilda arrived shortly after and we told them all what the doctor said. "Dean? Castiel?" A small nurse came up, "yes?" "You may go see your daughter now, she's asleep but you can go in." The nurse said, "okay, what about the rest of the family?" I asked, "I would advise just you two for now, I'm sorry." The nurse said and walked away.

"It's okay, I'm just glad to know she's okay. We can stop by tomorrow if you want." John said and the other three agreed. Dean and I walked into the room and Mary was in a small bed with an IV attached to her arm and a heart monitor. "Oh god. She looks so small." I whispered walking to her bedside and brushed back her curls and then held her small hand and Dean held the other, not saying anything for an hour. Mary's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, "mama?" she called out in a small voice and I started crying again, "I'm here baby, so is daddy."

I said standing up to kiss her forehead and so did Dean. "Daddy?" Mary asked in the same small voice "yeah baby girl, I'm right here." Dean said holding back his tears. "I go home." She whimpered, "I know baby, I know you do but you gotta stay here tonight and we'll take you home tomorrow." I said "I'm going to stay here with you all night okay?" "Okay, daddy too?" Mary whispered, "daddy too." Dean said, "Dean, you don't have the car seat, how are we going to get her home?" I asked once Mary fell back asleep. "Well, I'll go inform the nurses that we are both staying here and I'll run home get a change of clothes and get the carseat out of your car." Dean said, "okay, make it quick." I said standing up to give him a quick kiss and he left.

"Mr. Winchester?" A nurse came in, "yes?" I asked standing up "we have been informed you and your husband will be staying here tonight, but we are only able to give you one of the reclinable chairs." The nurse said, "It's okay, uh is there anyway we can transfer Mary to a bigger bed and I can just lay with her." I asked, "I'm sure we can get that arranged." The nurse gave a small smile and left returning 10 minuets later with a bigger bed and she moved Mary over to it with out disturbing her tubes and sleep. "Thank you."

I said and she smiled and left. I apparently drifted asleep sitting in the big chair because the next thing I knew Dean was shaking me awake, "Cas? Baby, come on wake up." He whispered, "What?" I asked looking around, "here, I brought you some sweats and brought us some food." Dean said handing me the small duffle, "thanks, but I'm not hungry." I said stripping off my Jeans and pulled on the sweats. "Come on, please eat something? I don't need two people in the hospital." Dean joked, "Dean, missing one meal is not going to put me in the hospital."

I said but I did take the hot tea out of his hand. "Humor me." Dean said handing me the bag and I pulled out the fries and started nibbling on them. I was hungrier than I thought, I ended up eating the burger and fries along with half of Dean's pie, "hey! Not the pie!" Dean complained and took it away from me. "Sorry, I guess I'm a stress eater." I said "I guess so… So where are we sleeping?" Dean asked looking around the room, "you get the chair, it reclines and I'm going to lay with Mary, hence the bigger bed." I said getting up to move to the bed. "Oh, okay." Dean replied and finished of the pie. We both fell asleep shortly after.


	5. All Clear

I woke up to the sound of coughing, I sat up and Mary was on her side coughing pretty bad so I pulled her up to a sitting position and started rubbing her back. She quit coughing and snuggled up to me fall back asleep instantly, I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 and Dean was missing. Right as I was about to text him to see where he was he walked through the door with two cups of coffee.

"I hope coffee is okay, they didn't have the tea you like." Dean whispered handing me a cup, "coffee is fine, thank you." I whispered back, "how's she doin'?" Dean asked pulling the chair closer to the bed, "fine for now, she had a coughing fit about 5 minutes before you walked in and fell right back asleep." I said playing with her curls. There was a soft knock on the door and the doctor came in, "good morning, how's Mary this morning?" He asked, "fine, she had a coughing fit earlier and went back to sleep." I told him, "okay, well that's normal, but we would like to give her one more cat scan before we let you go just to check things out."

He said coming over to the bed to unhook her IV, as soon as Mary felt a hand on her arm she jerked awake, "mama!" Mary whimpered trying to pull her arm away, "shh, it's okay." I said wrapping my arm around her and hid her face as the doctor pulled out her IV, "okay Mary, can you come with me for a little bit?" The doctor asked and Mary shook her head no and hid her face in my chest. "Would you come with me if your mama and daddy came with you?" he asked again and Mary slowly shook her head yes and reached out to Dean.

Dean picked her up and she locked her arms and legs around him like a monkey, "okay, if you'll follow me please." the doctor said leading the way out of the room, Dean had one arm supporting Mary and held my hand with the other. Dean laid Mary down on the table, "can you be a good girl for daddy and lay still for a little bit?" Dean asked holding her hand and she shook her head. Mary stayed still so the scan would go quickly.

Once the scan was done Mary was once again attached to Dean like a monkey; "well, the scans look good. It seems like the seizure was brought on by her fever. And for that cough, I'll get some medicine ready to go and you can pick it up at the desk on your way out. The nurse will be in shortly with the release papers." The doctor said, "great, thank you so much." I said shaking his hand.

~0~0~0~0~

Mary was asleep by time we got home so I carried her inside, "go ahead and let everyone know we're home. Tell them they can come over around 2. I'm going to take a shower and then take a nap." I said quietly once we got inside. "Okay, a nap sounds nice I just might join you." Dean said carrying the duffle upstairs and I followed with Mary. "Keep an eye on her while I take a shower then you can take one." I said laying Mary down on the fresh sheets and peeled off my shirt. "Cas, shouldn't we put her in her own bed?" Dean asked following me into the bathroom.

"Dean. Just humor me for now." I said turning on the water and stripped of my boxers. I took a quick shower, mainly because I was starting to fall asleep standing, but I wanted to get back to Mary. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist, "shower's open." I said coming back into the bedroom, "k, thanks." Dean said stopping to kiss my neck as he walked by. I pulled on a shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled into the bed pulling Mary closer and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt a dip in the bed and saw a very shirtless Dean crawling into bed.

"You could have worn a shirt.." I teased, "yeah, well I know how much you love this body, be glad I put on sweats." Dean winked and I went back to sleep. I woke up sometime later in the day to the smell of chicken; I sat up and noticed I was in the bed alone. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I heard voices coming from downstairs, so I slid out of bed and made my way down. "Nooo gampa stop!" I heard Mary giggling, it was nice to hear her giggles again. I found everyone in the living room and there was no where to sit besides the floor so I walked over and sat on Dean's lap.

"How long have I been out?" I asked leaning against Dean who started rubbing circles on my hip, "bout 3 hours." Dean said pressing his face into my neck, "3 hours?! Dean! Why didn't you wake me up?" I complained, "because Cas, you were exhausted. A few hours of sleep wont kill you." Dean said kissing my neck and I relaxed further into him. "I like the pants Cassie." Gabe teased and Charlie smacked him in the back of the head, "ow!" all I could do was laugh which caused Mary to start laughing to only turn into a coughing fit.

John gently patted her back trying to help clear her lungs, once she was done coughing he handed her, her sippy cup. Everyone was quiet for awhile after the little incident so I decided to break the silence, "what smells so good?" I asked looking around the room "it's oven roasted garlic parmesan chicken." John replied looking at his watch, 'and it should be done in about an hour." "Awesome, I'm starving." Dean said.

We were all talking about random things and Mary hand ventured over to her little play area in the living room when the doorbell rang. "I was wondering if they were going to show up." Dean said easing me off his lap and I followed him to the door, standing on the porch was Jimmy and Amelia. Dean and I stepped back to let them in, "hello Cas, Dean." Jimmy and Amelia greeted, "how's Mary?" Amelia asked after a quick hug.

"She's doing a lot better, she has a nasty cough at the moment, but she'll be okay." I said leading them into the living room. "Jimmy! How's it goin'?!" Gabriel shouted getting off the couch. "Hello Gabriel, I'm fine." Jimmy said escaping Gabe's giant bear hug. "And Amelia, how's the baby?" Gabe asked giving Amelia a more gentle hug, "it's doing fine." Amelia smiled and ran her hand over the small bump. "Alright everyone! Supper's ready, come and get it!" John yelled from the kitchen, "Dean, will you go fix Mary's plate? I'll bring her in a minute, I need to give her, her medicine.

And it'll give her food a chance to cool down." I said walking over to pick up Mary, "sure babe." Dean replied kissing my temple as I walked by. Trying to give Mary her medicine was a disaster, she let me spray part of it in her mouth but the part she had to drink was a battle, eventually after some bribing and many tears later we walked back downstairs. "Awww someone's not very happy." Charlie said when she saw the tears drying on Mary's cheek, "yeah, she doesn't like her medicine very much."

I said strapping her into her high chair and set her food on her plate and cup; she had little chunks of chicken some mashed potatoes and a few green beans. I sat down next to Dean, who had also filled my plate; "thank you." I said patting his knee under the table and Dean just smiled at me with his mouth full of food. "That's disgusting. Don't do that again." I said grossed out and John smacked him upside the head "I raised you better than that boy." John said.

Supper went on quietly for awhile until Mary decided to throw green beans at Gabe, "Mary! Don't throw your food." I said and she looked down and began eating the green bean she was going to throw. "It's okay Mary, Cassie used to throw his food at Balthazar all the time." Gabe winked causing Mary to giggle. "Did not." I grumbled and Dean squeezed my knee under the table, "I could see it." he teased and I shot him a glare.

Once dinner was done and left overs were in the fridge, everyone headed to the living room, Charlie and Mary were on the floor coloring while Gabe and Gilda were talking about the Bakery, and Dean John, and Jimmy were discussing something about the Auto Shop, while Amelia and I talked about her pregnancy. "I don't know how you did it Cas, this morning sickness is going to kill me." Amelia said rubbing her stomach, "I actually got some medicine left over that helps reduce morning sickness, do you want it? It's not prescription I found it at the drug store and Dr. Maddison said it is completely safe for you and the baby." I said "really? Then yes, I would love some." Amelia chuckled, "alright follow me."

I said leading her up the stairs. "Okay, these are just some vitamins that I took, and these are the pills to help you with the morning sickness." I said handing her to small boxes. "Thank you, hopefully these work." Amelia said and we headed back downstairs; "there you are, are you ready to go?" Jimmy asked when we walked back to the living room. "Yes, Cas was just giving me some things to help with my morning sickness." She said putting on her jacket, we said our goodbyes and I went back and saw Mary starting to fall asleep on Charlie's lap.

"Okay baby girl, why don't we give you a bath and put you to bed." I said picking her up, "I'll be back in a little bit." I told everyone and headed up the stairs. About 10 minutes into Mary's bath there was a knock on the door, "Yeah?" I called out, "Cas? Is it safe to come in?" I heard Charlie ask, I chuckled "yeah, it's safe." I said and she opened the door, "Cas! You said it was safe!" Charlie squealed, "Jesus Charlie, really? It's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before." I said looking over my shoulder. "Yeah, but now your married with a kid, it's weird." Charlie said not looking up from the floor.

"I just wanted to let you know that Gilda, Gabe and I are heading out since I'm going to open up tomorrow for you." Charlie said, "what? Charlie, it's my turn, you did it the last two times." I said turning around slightly so I could see both Charlie and Mary. "Yeah but Cas, I'm going to let you spend another day with your daughter." Charlie said. "Okay, thank you Charlie." I gave her a quick hug and she patted my back awkwardly.

I got Mary dried off and put her in some pjs and put her in the middle of our bed. When I came downstairs Dean and John were talking, "hey Cas, dad was telling me that there's a guy in Iowa that want's dad to come up to get his old mustang to restore and he want's me to go with him." Dean said "okay, that's fine. When do you leave?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "Uh, tomorrow." Dean said looking at me, "oh, okay. Charlie said she'd open tomorrow anyway so I'll be here with Mary." I said giving him a small smile. "Okay, well I'll let you two work it out, I'm gonna head home." John said standing.

John left and Dean and I sat there in silence for a while. "Cas are you sure you're okay with this? I know it's right after Mary's accident, but dad's real excited about this restoration." Dean asked coming over to the couch. "Dean, it's fine. Really… How long will you be gone?" I asked taking his hand, "uh two, three days tops." Dean replied. I told him it was okay and we headed upstairs. "Cas? Why is Mary in our bed?" Dean asked when he came into the bedroom. "Because I want her in here tonight." I said heading towards the bathroom, "Cas… She's gotta go back to her room sometime. I let you sleep in here when we got back, but if we keep letting her do this, she's going to get the idea she can sleep with us whenever."

Dean said following me into the bathroom. I spun around, "Dean, she just spent the night in the hospital, you didn't see her seizing. So forgive me if I want to make sure my daughter is okay. I was going to put her back in her room tomorrow." I said angrily. "If you don't like it then you can sleep on the couch or in one of the spare bedrooms." I said grabbing my toothbrush. "Damn it Cas, that's not what I meant." Dean growled grabbing his, "well it sounds like it, so once you're done in here grab what you need and sleep somewhere else." I said taking out my contacts and left the bathroom.

I was sitting up in bed with my glasses on reading a book when Dean came out of the bathroom. "Cas, I understand where you're coming from, I do. I was scared too, and you were right, I didn't see her seize. That must have been scary for you, but the doctor said it was from her fever, her fever is gone now." Dean said leaning against the doorframe. I looked up from my book and stared at him, "I heard what the doctor said, I'm not changing my mind Dean. If you don't like it sleep somewhere else." I said putting my book away and took off my glasses as Dean rolled his eyes and left the room.

I woke up to someone patting my face, "mama up!" Mary smiled when I opened my eyes. "Yeah, mama up." I said around a yawn and pulled Mary out of bed as Dean came back into the room to start packing. "Dad's picking me up in half an hour." Dean said pulling his duffle from the closet, "okay, I'll be downstairs." I said cooly; Dean came down the stairs 10 minutes later and found Mary and I in the kitchen eating oatmeal and toast.

"Okay Mary, daddy's gonna be gone for awhile. Can you be a good girl for mama?" Dean asked and Mary tilted her head a little "yes daddy." Dean came over to me "I'm really sorry Cas. I'll see you in a few days." Dean said and gave me a quick kiss. Once Dean was out the door I sighed and put my head on my arms. "Mama?" I heard Mary's small voice so I looked up, "your father irritates me." I sighed and took a drink of my coffee, "no mama." Mary giggled.

 


	6. Early Surprise

Dean had been gone for a day and I was already missing him; I had forgiven him the next morning but I didn't want to show it. I walked into the living room where Mary was laying on the floor with Squirt watching Toy Story, "Mary, how bout after lunch we go to the park?" I asked laying down on the couch, "yeah mama!" Mary squealed and snuggled up with me on the couch. When the movie was over Mary followed me into the kitchen so I put her in her high chair against the island and started lunch. "Do you want some Mac and Cheese Mary?"

I asked rummaging through the cupboard, "yes!" Mary screamed. I laughed "okay then Mac and Cheese it is then. What else?" I asked getting the water ready to boil, "applesauce and turkey!" Mary squealed. "Applesauce and turkey… Hmm I'll see what I can do." I teased and kissed her forehead. I got the mac and cheese cooking while I made some turkey sandwiches, "Mary do you want cheese and mayo?" I asked pulling things out of the fridge, "yes mama." Mary said kicking her legs against the island. "Okay miss Mary we have mac and cheese, a turkey sandwich and we were all out of applesauce so how bout apple chunks?" I asked setting her food down.

"Tank you mama." Mary smiled and ate an apple chunk. Half way through lunch my phone started ringing from the living room, I went and picked it up and came back to the kitchen. "Hello, Sam." I answered, "hey Cas, I'm sorry I'm just now calling, but things are have been so crazy here with finals and everything. We heard about Mary, how is she?" Sam asked, "she's fine now, the doctor said it was brought on by a high fever. He gave her some medicine though." I explained continuing to eat my lunch. "Daddy!?" Mary shouted reaching for the phone, "no honey, it's Uncle Sam."

I told her, "Mary missing Dean I take it." Sam chuckled, "yeah, Dean and your father are actually in Iowa right now picking up some car to restore." I told him. "Oh, well it's a good thing I decided to call you instead of Dean then." Sam laughed, "well I got to go Cas, Jess and I are both glad Mary's okay. Give her a hug for me and I'll talk to you later." We said our goodbyes and hung up; Mary and I finished lunch, "okay Mary, why don't we take a quick nap and then we'll go to the park." I said wiping off her hands and face, "no mama! No nap!" Mary said trying to squirm away from the wash cloth.

"Yes, Mary. I'll lay down with you on the couch and we can watch a movie, but you need to lay down for a little bit." I said getting the last of the cheese off her face. "Come on bug." I said lifting Mary out of the high chair. "Go pick a movie and get your blanket." I said setting her down, she handed me Tangled so I put it int he D.V.D player. I sat in the recliner and Mary crawled into my lap so I put up the leg rest, Mary was asleep 10 minutes into the movie.

Mary woke up right as the movie ended, "hello sleepy head. Ready to go to the park?" I whispered pushing her curls back. "yeah!" Mary sat up and I let her down, "should we walk or take the car?" I asked putting a few things in a bag. "Car!" Mary shouted running towards the door, "okay, hold on let's get your shoes on." When we arrived at the park there were a few other mothers with their children there. I took Mary over to the toddler part of the park and let her loose and sat down on the bench with my book. About two chapters in my book Mary came running over tugging on my hand, "mama swing!" Mary shouted still tugging on my arm so I put the book down and put her in the toddler swing and started pushing her.

When Mary got sick of the swing she ran off to the little slide, so I went back to my bench with my book. We were at the park for almost an hour and a half when I started to feel that all too familiar warm sensation in my stomach. I dropped my book and looked for Mary, she was siting in the sandbox digging, I started to panic, it was early, why is it early. Oh god, we need to get out of here before it get's noticeable. I quickly packed the little bag we brought and I walked over to the sandbox, "Mary sweetie, we need to go now." I said softly, "no mama! Not yet!" Mary whimpered.

"Please Mary, mama doesn't feel very good." I pleaded feeling the heat intensify, pretty soon my scent will start becoming more noticeable and cause trouble. "Okay mama." Mary said and allowed me to pick her up so we could get to the car faster. I got Mary buckled up in record time and headed home calling Missouri on the way, "Hello dear, how are you?" Missouri's voice came through the speaker, "hi Missouri, can I ask you a huge favor, I know it's last minute and it's kinda embarrassing for me…" I said turning down the road to get to the house.

"Anything sweetie what is it?" "Well, uh my heat kinda came early and John and Dean wont be back till tomorrow and John already told us that he would keep Mary for the week, so I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Mary tonight, I don't think I will be able to take care of her…" I said "Of course honey, I'll come over and get her." "Okay, we will be home in a minute, we were at the park." I said "Okay, I'll look for your car." Missouri said, I thanked her and hung up. We pulled into the driveway and Missouri was already sitting on our porch; she came down the steps and was getting Mary out of her car seat before I could even get out of the car.

"Thank you so much Missouri, you're a life saver." I said running up the steps with her and Mary in tow. "No need to thank me, I may be a beta but I know how tough heats can be. It's a good thing you got home so quickly, being a beta my senses aren't as strong but I'm starting to smell you. Now tell me what Mary needs for the night and lets get her things ready to go so John can just pick her up at my place." Missouri said heading up the stairs.

We got everything packed and I was sweating bullets, "okay Mary, you're gonna stay the night with Missouri tonight and then Grandpa is going to pick you up tomorrow and you're gonna stay with him. Can you be a good girl while you're there?" I asked crouching down to her eye level, "yes mama." Mary looked at me, I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Be good." I said handing her to Missouri, "oh honey, yours are bad aren't they, I can already see how much you're struggling." I wiped my forehead and nodded, "they got worse after I had Mary." I confessed, I never even told Dean that, "oh and Missouri, she really doesn't like her medicine, so bribe her with a jelly bean, that usually works. There are some in a jar on the counter, go ahead and take it and let John know" I said.

Once I heard the front door close I sprinted to the bathroom ripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower putting it on the coldest setting I could stand. I was in there almost an hour before I got out, when I got into the room my phone chimed, "I put groceries in your kitchen sweetie. -Missouri." bless that woman. I crawled into the bed not bothering to put clothes on, they would get ruined soon anyway and I texted Dean;  **"Are you or John driving?"**

I waited a few minutes before it chimed  _ **"Dad is, what's up?"**_   **"How close are you to being home?" _"Uh, we're somewhere in the middle of Missouri, should be home sometime tomorrow morning. We were gonna stop at the next hotel."_  "Don't keep driving as much as you can. Heat came early and I need you."  _"Shit. Okay, I'll tell dad to keep driving and we can take turns. I'll be home soon. Love you."_  "Okay, hurry and love you too." **I set the phone down and tried to get some sleep which I knew would be pointless. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep because my phone ringing jolted me out of a very vivid dream leaving me incredibly hard. I looked at the clock, it was 7:30; I looked at the caller i.d and when I saw it was Dean I answered immediately.

"Dean! Where are you?" I almost shouted into the phone, "We stopped in Topeka, we'll be home around 9 tomorrow, I'm sorry baby we couldn't drive any longer, where's Mary?" "It's okay I understand, just hurry home and I called Missouri, she said she would watch Mary for the night and John can just pick her up when he drops you off." I panted into the phone, hearing Dean's voice was making me even harder and I was shaking and I let out an involuntary whimper. "God Cas, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have gone with dad if I had known you'd go into heat early."

Dean apologized, "It's okay Dean, no one knew. Just, do something to help me out here." I groaned the last part. "Okay, I got a different room away from dad for this reason. Ready to have phone sex for the first time?" Dean chuckled and I could hear shuffling on the other end. "Anything Dean, just help." I whined and put the phone on speaker. "Okay, I've only done this with Lisa once, so lets see how this goes."

"Dean. Do not bring up your ex's name right now." I growled, "Sorry, okay Cas tell me what your doing." Dean's gravely voice came through the phone even rougher from arousal. "I-I'm laying on th-the bed completely naked." I stammered "So am I Cas, okay listen to me baby, I want you to start stroking yourself nice and slow." I obeyed and let out a groan when I made contact, "I'm gonna talk you through this baby just relax." Dean did just that, "Dean!" I yelled and came all over my stomach, panting into the phone. "Okay babe, go clean up, get something to eat and get some sleep. I'll be home tomorrow morning. I love you." Dean said, "okay, I love you too Dean. So much." I said and hung up.

Missouri wasn't lying when she said there were groceries in the kitchen; there was fruit piled up in a bowl on the island with the fridge and freezer both full of food and a few things in the cupboard. The heat died down for now so I made myself a sandwich grabbed some chips and a beer and went to watch some tv. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to someone opening the front door, still being completely naked I froze until the scent hit me, Dean was home. I bolted off the couch and literally jumped on Dean instantly attacking his mouth with mine.

When we finally broke apart our foreheads were pressed together and we were both breathing heavily, "Cas… Why are you naked?" Dean asked once he realized he was indeed holding a very naked Cas, "because, my clothes would be ruined if I wore them and besides, now all I have to do is get you naked." I said and started kissing him again and started pulling off his unbuttoned flannel. "Cas, maybe we should head upstairs." Dean said once I got both his shirts off. "No. too far. Besides, I remember you saying that we were going to have sex in every single room in this house and so far we've only done it in our bathroom, our room, the living room, and the bedroom down here. And right now, we are closer to the dinning room."

I growled while unbuttoning his jeans. "Fuck." Dean whispered and picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and carried me to the dinning room. Dean put me down once we were in the room and quickly got down to his knees taking all of my length into his mouth; "Fuck!" I yelled gripping Dean's hair as he bobbed his head. Dean stood up and removed his jeans and boxers and pushed me over the table so my ass was facing him, with out any warning he slammed in. "Ah! Fuck. I've missed you." I whimpered, "missed you too Cas." Dean said a little breathlessly.

"Ah, god, Dean harder!" I whimpered pushing back to meet his thrusts; Dean obeyed and began thrusting harder, so hard that the table was creaking. I ended up coming on top of the table and Dean strategically maneuvered ourselves to where I was sitting on Dean's lap while he sat in one of the chairs waiting for his knot to recede. "I'm going to have to disinfect the table." I chuckled resting my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, you might." Dean chuckled; true to Dean's word, we ended up fucking in every room except for Mary's room.


	7. Try and Try

"Dean. Dean we need to go get Mary." I said shaking him awake. "Ungh, 5 more minutes." Dean groaned and rolled over, "Dean, come on. It's 10 already, if you get up now, we can take a shower together." I bribed him. It seemed to work, Dean rolled out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom; I laughed at him and followed. A few blow jobs later we were in the Impala heading towards John's; "You know, Mary hasn't seen you since you left for Iowa." I said looking at Dean, "yeah, I know. I miss her like crazy, it's weird not seeing her run around the house singing to Disney." Dean chuckled.

We pulled up to the house and Mary was already outside running around with John sitting on the porch. "DADDY!" Mary yelled when she saw Dean get out of the car and ran over. "Hi baby girl! Oh I've missed you." Dean said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "I miss you too!" Mary giggled, I let them have their moment and walked up to sit next to John. "How was your trip?" I asked, "good, this car is going to look nice once it's all fixed up." John said.

~0~0~0~0~

Weeks went by and April was now almost over, and Dean and I were going out. Missouri had agreed to watch Mary for the night since Dean and I hadn't had a actual date in a while. It was 6:30 when Missouri came over to pick up Mary, "okay bug, be good for Missouri and daddy and I will come get you tomorrow." I said kissing her forehead. "She already ate so she should be good to go." I said handing Mary's bag over. "Don't worry about a thing honey. You and Dean have a good night." Missouri smiled and walked over to her house.

I shut the door and went upstairs to get ready; Dean was still in the shower when I finished getting dressed so I went back downstairs. Dean came down 15 minutes later wearing jeans that was snug in all the right places, a black t-shirt with a green flannel that was un buttoned and the sleeves were rolled up. I couldn't stop staring, "you look good." I smiled and walked over to kiss him. "You look hot." Dean said looking me up and down, I had on black jeans that also were snug in all the right places with a dark blue shirt and I wore my glasses.

I smirked and kissed him again, "we should get going or we're never gonna make it out of the house." I said taking his hand and leading him out of the house. "So, I was thinking, Roadhouse for dinner, then we go see the new Hunger Games movie." Dean said once we were in the Impala, "that sound's good, I'm excited to see the movie." I said smiling, "yeah, you read the books didn't you?" "Yeah, I tried to get you to read them remember." I said, "oh yeah, I told you I wasn't reading some book about kids killing kids." Dean chuckled, "there's more to the story than that. But I did get you to watch the movies."

I smiled at him, "yeah, the movies were pretty good." We got to the Roadhouse and it was packed, "hopefully we can get a booth" I said holding Dean's hand, "I'm sure we can find one." We walked in and there was one booth left in the back so we quickly made our way over and sat down. Jo came over about 5 minutes later, "hey guys, what can I get ya?" she asked pulling a pen from behind her ear. "I'll take a beer." Dean said, "I'll have the same." I replied, "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jo said leaving the table, "Cas, should you be drinking that?" Dean asked, "Dean, my heat was last week, I'm fine."

I said raising my eyebrow, "yeah, so you could be pregnant." Dean whispered, "Dean, one beer isn't going to hurt anything. If it makes you feel better on the way home we can get a test. But I'm telling you, I honestly don't think I am." I whispered back. "Thanks Jo." I said when she put down the beers. "No problem, now what can I get ya?" "The usual" Dean said giving her a wink, "alright, be back later." Jo said and left once again. When Jo returned with out food we ate in a comfortable silence; Jo came back about a few minutes later, "mom said don't worry about the bill, it's busy enough that you don't have to pay tonight."

Before we could answer she was walking away. We finished eating and Dean left $15 on the table for Jo and we headed to the Impala hand in hand. The ride to the theater was spent with Dean ambushing me with questions. "Dean, for the last time, I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen. If you really want to know, read the books." I said after the 3rd time Dean asked me. "I don't understand… She likes this Gale dude, but she's caught up on Peeta." Dean whispered halfway through the movie, I just shushed him and continued to watch the move.

"Wait, what?! What was that?!" Dean rambled as we walked back to the Impala, "like I said, if you had read the books, you would have seen it all coming." I teased bumping my shoulder against his. "You know what Cas, I think I will read the books." Dean said opening the door for me; "Don't forget to stop at the pharmacy." I said once he got in, "what for?" "So I can get a pregnancy test since you bout had a heart attack when I had that beer." I told him checking my phone to see if there was any messages about Mary. "Oh, okay." Dean said quietly, "Dean? Are you okay?"

I looked over at him, "yeah, I'm just thinking." He said and shot me a smile, "what are you thinking about?" "Just, uh if you were pregnant…" Dean said turning a little red. I didn't say anything the rest of the ride. When Dean pulled up to the pharmacy we got out and made our way to the right isle. "Uh, Cas? These are all female tests…" Dean said looking at all of the different types of tests, "yeah, I know but these are the male ones." I said tugging him over to where I was standing. "Dude, there's like three." Dean said picking up a random one, "I know, it's because male omegas aren't as popular as female omegas…" I said quietly.

"Hey, that makes you special Cas." Dean said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "Okay, this one has the best results." I said picking up a box, we bout the test and went home. Dean unlocked the front door and dragged me in and slammed me against the door, his tongue wrestling with mine. He griped the back of my thighs so I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist.

"Fuck, Cas, I want you right now." Dean growled in my ear, "I want you too, but don't you think I should take the test?" I said panting slightly. "Ugh, talk about a boner killer Cas." Dean chuckled "Dean, I only want to take the test so we can make sure I'm not pregnant so you can fuck me as hard as you want." I whispered nipping at his ear lobe, "ahh, fuck." Dean groaned dropping me and started shoving me up the stairs. We burst through the bedroom door and Dean was already ripping off my shirt. "Dean, come on, let me take the test."

I said pushing him back a little, "okay, but hurry." Dean said kissing me one more time. "Ah, this is gross." I said pulling the items out of the box. "What?" "I have to pee in a cup and then I have to dip these strips in it and wait 3-5 minutes for results." I read of the box, "that is gross." Dean replied and left the bathroom. I put 3 strips in just to be safe and I waited. I was sitting on the edge of the tub running over situations if I was pregnant when there was a soft knock on the door. "Cas? Can I come in?" I heard Dean's voice come through the door, "yeah." I replied loud enough for him to hear. He sat next to me on the tub and took my hand, "you okay?" Dean asked me, "yeah, just thinking of what room to make the nursery if I am pregnant." I laughed gently, "well, it's been 5 minutes, wanna go see?" Dean whispered, "yeah." I said and let him pull me up; I walked over to the sink and grabbed the box to flip it over so I could see the color codes and looked at the strips.

I stared at the strips for a few seconds when I heard Dean's voice, "Cas? What's it say?" I turned around and hugged him; Dean pushed me back and wiped a few tears from my cheek, "Cas? Tell me please." Dean begged. "It's negative." I whispered, "oh. Uh.." Dean was lost for words. He lifted my head and stared at me, "it's okay Cas, we can try again on your next heat." Dean whispered wiping a few more stray tears. "I know, I just, I started thinking and I got excited. That's all." I said moving forward and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know baby, I got excited too." Dean continued to whisper and rubbed my back with his hand. "Hey, I did say I was going to let you fuck me didn't I?" I said kissing his neck.

Dean tilted his head to give me more access, "Cas are you sure?" Dean said but let out a soft moan when I bit his shoulder. "I'm sure." I said pulling him out of the bathroom and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean took his undershirt off and began to unbutton my jeans, once we were free of our pants and boxers Dean shoved me on to the bed. I scooted up to the middle of the bed while Dean crawled on top of me. "I love you."

I whispered, "I love you too." Dean whispered back and bent down to kiss me; we kissed for a bit while our hands roamed each others bodies. Dean started to kiss down my neck, chest, and down my stomach stopping right above my dick. I was about to tell him to do something when he suddenly took the entire length into his mouth. "Fuck!" I shouted when Dean started bobbing his head; "Dean, oh god. Dean stop I'm going to come." I gasped trying to pull him off but he just took me deeper hollowing his cheeks. "FUCK!" I screamed and shot my load down Dean's throat. Dean released me and sat back while I tried to catch my breath, "that was amazing Dean, but I  _need_  to feel you inside me. Now." I panted, spreading my legs.

Dean reached over to his night stand, setting my glasses on it, pulled out lube and squirted some on his fingers. He pushed my legs further apart and slowly pushed one of his fingers in causing me to moan and close my eyes. By time Dean got two fingers in I was already rock hard again and leaking pre cum, I went to relieve some of the pressure on my dick but Dean batted my hand away, "nope, you're coming untouched this time." Dean practically growled and I whimpered. "Dean, I'm ready just fuck me!" I growled. "So impatient." Dean teased and removed his fingers and I whimpered from the loss. Dean squirted lube on to his member and started stroking himself a little before repositioning himself and slowly letting me adjust to his length.

"Dean, move god damn it!" I growled and wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to hit my prostate making me moan. Dean pulled almost all the way back and rammed right back in repeating the motion fast and hard. "Oh god! Dean, right there!" I shouted when he brushed my prostate again, Dean changed angels angle so he hit it with every thrust. It only took three thrusts before I was coming again all over my stomach, Dean followed a few thrusts later. Dean maneuvered us so we comfortably cuddling while we waited for his knot to recede. Our breathing went back to normal and Dean was able to pull out so he got up and got a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean my stomach and crawled back in bed wrapping me up in his arms.

I woke up the next morning with Dean's arm flung around my waist and his face buried in my hair snoring softly. I smiled and gently removed his arm and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Dean was still asleep by time I got out of the shower so I got dressed and headed downstairs; I started a pot of coffee gave some food to Squirt and got a bowl of cereal. I drank the last of my coffee and Dean still hasn't woke up yet so I pulled on my tennis shoes and walked across the yard to get Mary. I knocked on the door and Missouri answered it with Mary on her hip; "MAMA!" Mary squealed reaching out for me.

"Hi baby, were you good for Missouri?" I asked kissing her cheek; "she was a perfect little angel." Missouri said letting me into the house. "We made cookies!" Mary smiled still clinging to me when I sat down, "you did?!" I asked and got a big smile and Mary shook her head yes. Missouri came back in and set down a cup of tea, "thank you." I said and switched Mary to my other leg when the other one began to fall asleep. "So honey, how was your date?" Missouri asked, "it was really good, uh… Mary sweetie, go play so Missouri and I can talk."

I said putting her down, "okay mama." Mary said and ran off. "Cas? Is something wrong?" Missouri asked looking worried, "no, nothing's wrong." I smiled a little. "Then why did you go a little pale when I asked about your date?" Missouri asked, "okay, I'm going to tell you something that no one else in the family knows…" I said quietly, "okay honey, your secret is safe with me." Missouri said coming over to sit next to me on the couch. I looked up and saw Mary playing with the doll John gave her for her birthday and I got a little teary eyed, "Dean and I are trying to have another baby." I said quietly, "oh sugar, that's wonderful!"

Missouri said and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, and my heat was a few weeks ago, so when I ordered a beer Dean bout had an heart attack but let me drink it. So I told him after the movie we would stop at the pharmacy to get a test. And when I took it, it was negative; And I was kinda hoping it would be positive." I said and I didn't realize I had starting crying until Missouri pulled me in a hug and was shushing me. "Oh, honey, you'll get to try again next month." "I know, that's what Dean said, but while I was waiting for the results I let my mind wonder and I got excited thinking about Mary being a big sister and I could see her playing with her new brother or sister."

I said wiping my face with my sleeve. Once I stopped crying and was calmed down Missouri and I gathered all of Mary's things, "alright bug, ready to go home?" I asked with her bag on my shoulder, "yes mama." Mary said and I scooped her up with my free arm. "Bye Missouri, thank you so much for taking care of Mary, and for the tea." I said as I was walking out the door. "No problem honey, I can watch her anytime." Missouri smiled and waved as we made our way across the yard. I set Mary down and opened the door and Mary took off running into the house.

I chuckled softly when I heard her yell "DADDY!" I didn't know if Dean was up yet or not so I put Mary's bag on the chair in the living room and headed to the kitchen to see if Mary was in there. Dean was awake and was only in boxers with Mary on his hip. "I missed you daddy." Mary said kissing his cheek, "I missed you too baby girl." Dean smiled and bounced her a little. "Morning sleepy head." I said coming around the counter, "mornin' Cas." Dean said leaning in for a kiss earning a loud "EWWW" from Mary. "Come on Mary, let's get you in the bath." I said taking her from Dean.

* * *

The months flew by, so did a heat and a negative pregnancy test. It was the 4th of July and I was pulling Mary's hair into a ponytail, when Dean came into the room. "Dad asked if we could stop at the store and pick up more buns and mustard." Dean said reading the text off his phone. "Yeah, that's fine." I said quietly, "go get your towel from mama and daddy's bathroom and I'll put it with your swim suit sweetie." I told Mary once I got her hair pulled back. "Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, "I don't know… The last test was negative. What if I was only meant to have Mary and Mary only?" I said quietly not looking at Dean.

"Cas, you know that male omega pregnancies are harder… We got lucky when you got pregnant with Mary." Dean said and I looked up at him, "but what if I can't have another baby?" I asked tears welling up, "Cas, I would be absolutely thrilled if we had another baby, but if you can't, I'm not going to leave you just because you can't. If it makes you feel better we can set up an appointment with Doctor Maddison and check things out." Dean said wiping a few tears that had spilled. "Here mama." Mary said coming back into the room so I quickly wiped away all the tears and took a deep breath, "thank you baby, go with daddy downstairs, I'll be down in a minute."

I said crouching down to take the towel. Half an hour later we arrived at Bobby's and you could smell the hamburgers and hot dogs cooking on the grill. "Hey boys, hi miss Mary." Ellen greeted us picking Mary up to give her a kiss. "Hi Ellen." Dean and I both said, we followed her to the kitchen to put away the stuff from the store. "Mama?" "Yes Mary?" I asked, "can I swim?" Mary asked giving her attempt at Sam's puppy eyes. "Of course you can sweetie, I got the pool all set up for you." Ellen said grabbing her hand and I handed her the bag with Mary's swimsuit and sunscreen. "Sammy!" I heard Dean yell from outside so I went out to see everyone.

"Hey Cas!" Jess greeted giving me a hug, "hello Jess." I replied and kissed her cheek. "Where's Mary?" Sam asked once he escaped Dean's bear hug, "inside with Ellen putting her swimsuit on." I said giving Sam a hug and went to get some drinks from the cooler and I heard the conversation between the three. "What's wrong with Cas? He doesn't seem as happy as he usually is." Sam asked, "it's uh, it's a long story really…" Dean replied "we're trying to have another baby but no luck so far and it's getting to him. He thinks that he wont be able to have another one." "Oh, well that can be hard on someone, I'm sure everything is fine." Jess said and they all put on fake smiles when I came back, I handed Dean a beer and took a sip from mine.

Ellen and Mary came back outside and Mary ran up to me, "mama can I swim now?" "Did Ellen put sunscreen on?" I asked and Mary nodded her head, "then yes, you can go swim now." I smiled and Mary took off running to the little plastic pool. "Ellen, I can't believe you still have that old thing." Dean said as Ellen walked by. "Well, it was in the garage and Bobby was gonna throw it away but since we have someone who will use it now we thought we would keep it. Took forever to clean." Ellen said as we watched Mary splash around.

~0~0~0~0~

"Okay Mary, let's get you dried off and into some clothes." I said walking over to the little pool. "No mama! Not yet!" Mary whined baking away from me. "Mary. Please? You're all wrinkly." I asked trying to stay calm, "no!" Mary shouted plopping down into the water. "Mary Elizabeth. Come on. You're done swimming for the day, you've been there for an hour and half. It's almost time for lunch." I whispered trying not to make a scene. "NO! I don't wanna!" Mary started crying and Dean came over with the towel and scooped her up causing Mary to scream and kick. "Enough!" Dean yelled and she instantly stilled but continued to cry because we hardly ever yell at her. I followed Dean into the house and took Mary from Dean and she calmed down a little. "Dean will you go get her other clothes from the car?" I asked as I started to dry Mary off who began shivering.

"Mama?" Mary asked in a small voice, "what?" "daddy mad. You mad." Mary sniffled, "we're upset because you wouldn't listen. You need to listen to us Mary, okay?" I said kissing her forehead when she nodded. Dean returned with her clothes right as I took the swimsuit off. "Daddy?" Mary asked quietly, "I sorry." she continued "it's okay bug, but you got to listen to what your mama and I say." Dean said and I chuckled. "What's so funny Cas?" Dean asked a small smile forming on his face, "that's exactly what I told her." I said taking the clothes out of his hands.

Once Mary was dry and in clothes we went back outside where everyone was fixing plates of food. I set Mary down next to Sam on the picnic table and went to go fix her a plate, I cut up a hotdog and put some chips and watermelon on her plate and set it down. "Do you want ketchup?" I asked her when I put down a juice box, "yes please." Mary said biting into a chunk of watermelon. We spent the rest of the day eating and drinking even though I had switched to tea knowing I would be the one driving home. By time night started to fall Dean and Sam started setting things up for the fireworks.

I changed Mary once again into some jeans and put her sweatshirt on since it was starting to cool down, once we got back outside it was completely dark so I made my way to a lawn chair next to Jess and sat Mary on my lap right as the first firework went off. "Mama! So pretty!" Mary said staring up at the sky. The fireworks lasted for bout an hour and then Bobby and John set up a fire to make smore's, which Mary LOVED. Once I got her all cleaned up and everyone had enough food we all sat around the fire with Mary passed out on Dean's lap. When Sam and Dean nodded at each other, Dean carefully put Mary in my lap with out waking her up, "where are you going?" I whispered, "I'll be right back." Dean whispered and he and Sam disappeared into the house.

"That was weird." I said and everyone just shrugged. 5 minutes later everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' softly so they wouldn't wake Mary, my head shot up and Sam and Dean were carrying out a small cake and a few presents. "Guys, you know my birthday is in two weeks." I said smiling and blushing a little but no one could see. "We know, but we also know that you and Dean were wanting to be alone for a few days to celebrate your anniversary too, so we decided to celebrate now." Jess explained and carefully took Mary into her lap so I could blow out the candles and open the few presents I received I thanked everyone and we headed home.

* * *

"Cas! Let's go or we're going to miss our reservation!" Dean hollered from downstairs. "I'm coming relax." I said coming down the stairs and we got in the Impala. "Now, will you tell me where we're going?" I asked once we got on the interstate. "Nope." Was Dean only response. An hour later we pulled into my favorite Italian Restaurant, "Dean, you got reservations here?!" I gasped and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well yeah, I know it's your favorite and it's our anniversary." Dean said after he opened my door. "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" The waiter greeted, "yes, we have a reservation under Winchester." Dean said "ah, yes right on time. If you'll follow me." The waiter said leading us to a table. "Would you like some wine or any other beverage?" "Wine would be great." Dean smiled at the waiter and he returned with a bottle and two glasses.

"I will be back momentarily to get your order." He said and walked away. Dean poured us some wine while I looked at the menu, "I think I'm going to get the chicken alfredo… What are you gonna get?" I asked placing my menu on the table and took a sip of wine. "I don't know, probably spaghetti with the huge ass meatballs." Dean said setting his menu on top of mine. We ordered and talked about the bakery and the shop until our food arrived and we ate in silence. Once we were finished eating Dean paid and we headed home, "I have a surprise for you when we get home."

Dean said grabbing my hand as he drove. We got home and headed towards the living room where candles were lit, the fireplace was going and there was soft music playing in the background and the coffee table was pushed against the wall. "Dean, what? How?" I asked speechless, "I texted Sammy when we left the restaurant and had him do this." Dean said grabbing my hand and pulling me against him and started dancing. We danced a few songs and when 'Everything I Do' came on we smiled and pressed closer together and we ended up making love and falling asleep on the couch.


	8. World Falling Apart

"What. The. Fuck. Is that noise!?" Dean growled attempting to roll over but ended up falling off the couch. "It's my phone." I grumbled searching my pants which were actually Dean's, once I finally found my phone I answered before the call ended. "Hello?" "Hey Cas, it's Sam. Sorry to call you so early but uh, Mary want's to go to the zoo. And we don't really have anything for her to go to the zoo so I was wondering when we could come by to get some things?" Sam asked, "uh, give us an hour." I said after a yawn and hung up. "What was that about?" Dean asked sitting up on the floor rubbing his eyes.

"Mary wants to go to the zoo so Sam wanted to know when a good time would be to come by and pick up a few things." I said holding my hand out for Dean to help him up. "I'm going back to bed. We need a new fucking couch if we're ever going to pass out on it again." Dean grumbled crawling under the sheets once we got upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and started the shower. Dean was snoring softly buried under the blankets so I went into Mary's room and packed a small bag of things she would need, like sun screen, her hat, and an extra pair of clothes. I got downstairs right as the doorbell rang, when I opened it Mary started clinging to my knees. "Mama! We going to the zoo!" Mary squealed jumping up and down.

"So I've heard." I chuckled and picked her up letting Sam and Jess in. "I was just about to make some coffee, would you like some before you leave?" I asked leading them to the kitchen with Mary on my hip. "Sure Cas, thanks." Sam said, I started the coffee and made some toast for Mary and I, when I turned around Jess and Sam were whispering about something. "Hey Cas?" "Yes?" "Do you and Dean want to go with us? It'd be kinda fun for a family outing." Jess asked. "Well, I would enjoy going, I'll finish down here and wake up Dean and ask him." I said cutting the crust off Mary's toast.

"Okay miss Mary, why don't we go wake up daddy?" I said once I got her wiped off. "Yes!" Mary smiled so I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "Okay Mary, you have to be reaaallllyyy quiet and when I count to three, I want you to yell daddy as loud as you can okay?" I whispered and Mary giggled and nodded. "Okay, one…. two…. three!" "DAAAADDDDYYYYY!" Mary yelled as loud as she could and Dean shot up in bed, "What?! Who?! Mary? What's wrong?" Dean scrambled making sure the sheets were covering at least his bottom half. Mary and I burst into laughter, "damn it Cas, that's not funny! I bout had a heart attack!" Dean growled but I could see a smile forming on his face. "So what do I owe this wonderful wake up call for?" Dean asked once he got calmed down.

"Sam and Jess extended their offer to the zoo, I'm going and I think it would be fun if you came too." I said shifting Mary to my other hip. "Alright, give me 45 minutes." Dean yawned and I walked out of the room to give Dean some privacy. "What was all the yelling about?" Sam asked once Mary and I returned to the kitchen, I chuckled "I thought it would be funny to have Mary wake Dean up so I had her yell as loud as she could and it was worth the ringing ears." I smiled and set Mary down so she could do what ever. "Ah, well, I can just see Dean's reaction." Sam chuckled.

Dean came downstairs and I handed him a travel mug of coffee and we headed out the door. "Wait, let me get the stroller out of the closet." I said running back into the house. I grabbed the stroller and put it in the trunk of the Impala. "Okay, let's go." I said and Dean pulled out of the driveway and followed Sam and Jess. We arrived at the zoo an hour later and Mary was already jabbering about the animals.

"Mama can we see the monkeys?" "Yes, we can go see the monkeys." I chuckled and strapped her into the stroller and gave her, her sippy cup. "You know, for the end of July, you would think it would be busier…" Jess mentioned "yeah, there aren't a lot of people here." I agreed. "Mama! Look!" Mary squealed and pointed to the peacocks they let roam the zoo. "Monkeys monkeys monkeys!" Mary kept chanting so that was our first destination.

Mary loved the monkeys, but Dean was very uncomfortable around them. I could see the look of relief once we moved away from the monkeys, "alright bug, where next?" I asked pushing the stroller foreword. "Uhh, fishy!" She clapped so we turned around and headed for the aquarium. "Mama, I hungry." Mary said once we got done looking at the penguins, "okay, we'll go find somewhere to eat lunch." I said and we found a nice picnic table to eat our food.

"This day was wonderful, thank you for inviting Dean and I along with you." I said as Dean transferred a now sleeping Mary into her carseat from her stroller. "Cas, really. It's no problem, it was Jess's idea to invite you guys and it was fun. It was a nice to spend time with you all before we leave in a few days." Sam said pulling me in for a hug. "Well Cas, we better get going." Dean said giving Sam and Jess a quick hug.

"So Cas, I was thinking…" Dean said once we put Mary in her room, "that can't be good." I teased and headed back down the stairs. "Ha, you're so funny. But seriously, I was thinking if you know, after your next heat… If you don't get pregnant, we could go see Doctor Madison. See how things are going…" Dean said softly, I turned around before I got to the living room and looked at him. "That sound's fine Dean, I agree, that I should get things looked at just so we know." I said and kissed him.

It's been a week since my last heat came and gone, Dean had taken Mary to the park so I was alone. I was glad I was alone while I waited for the results on the newest pregnancy test. When the timer went off on my phone I got up and checked the test. 'Negative' "Damn it!" I shouted and chucked the test into the trash. I went back to the bedroom and picked up my phone; "Lawrence Medical Center, this is Beth, how may I help you?" A cheery voice came through, "Hi, this is Castiel Winchester, I need to make an appointment with Doctor Maddison please." I said calmly.

"Okay, she has an opening tomorrow at 4." Beth replied, "that's perfect. Thank you." I said and hung up the phone and went down the stairs. The door opened right as I made it to the living room and Dean was carrying a sniffling Mary. "What happened?" I asked taking Mary since she was reaching for me, "she tripped and scraped her knee a little." Dean said walking towards the kitchen. I put Mary down, "do you want me to put in a movie for you?" I asked and she nodded "Little Mermaid." I dug through the pile of movies and popped it in and went to the kitchen to find Dean leaning against the counter drinking a beer, I opened the fridge and pulled one out for myself wishing it was something stronger. "Woah, Cas what are you doing?" Dean panicked reaching for the bottle.

"I'm drinking a beer what does it look like?" I snapped pulling the bottle from Dean's reach. "Shouldn't you wait to see if you're-" "If I'm not pregnant?" I interrupted and Dean nodded. "I'm not. I took a test almost an hour ago." I said quietly; "shit. Well, I guess we should make an appointment." Dean said putting his beer down and pulled me in for a hug. "I already called. I have an appointment at 4." I said against his shoulder. "Okay, I'll see if I can get off early." "You don't have too Dean. I actually want to go alone." I said. "What, why?" Dean asked and I finally snapped and shoved him away.

"Because I don't want you to be there when the doctor tells me that I'm a fucking failure and can't have another baby!" I yelled making Dean flinch. "Cas, we're in this together, I want to be there for you incase that is the situation. I don't want you to be alone for that." Dean said and I could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Don't you get it? I. Don't. Want. You. There! I wont be able to handle it if I can't have another child and I sure as hell wont be able to handle it with you in the room because you're Dean Winchester and you're fucking perfect! Nothing could ever be wrong with you! I'm just a lousy piece of shit omega that got knocked up once!" I yelled.

"You know what Cas. Fine. Go without me, and just so you know, I'm no where near perfect. You should fucking know that by now." Dean shouted back and stormed out of the house. I stood there and I could feel the hot tears make it's way down my face. "Mama?" Mary's voice came from behind me, 'shit' I mumbled under my breath and wiped away the tears the spilt. "Yes baby?" I turned around and crouched down, "you okay. Daddy will come back." Mary said quietly wrapping her arms around my neck and more tears fell. I carried her back to the living room and went to the office right off it so I could keep an eye on her and cry silently over the fight.

I made Mary supper once I calmed down, when she was finished I gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. An hour later when she fell asleep I went to the bathroom and started a bath hoping that would calm me down some more. By time 11 o'clock rolled around Dean still wasn't home so I decided to give up on waiting for him and crawled into bed only to crawl back out at 11:45 when I heard the door open and voices carry up the stairs. I put on my glasses and went downstairs to see a sober and slightly pissed of John trying to drag a  **very**  drunk Dean into the house.

I flipped on the living room light scaring both men. "Shit, Cas you scared me." John said once he saw me standing there; "sorry, and thank you for bringing him home. I don't know why he did just call me." I said coming over to relieve John from Dean's weight. "Uh, Ellen said something about Dean said you two had a fight and that you would be to pissed to come get him." John explained. "True, I'm still pissed at him but he should know by now that I'll come get him so he wont drive." I said grunting under Dean's weight who was surprisingly still quiet.

"Oh, well it's none of my business what you two fought about so, I'll head home then. You okay to take him upstairs?" John asked "uh, help would be nice I don't know how well he's going to do with stairs at the moment." I asked shifting under his weight. 5 minutes later we finally got Dean into our bedroom and we dropped him onto the bed where he started giggling. "Idiot." John grumbled and patted my shoulder and left. I started pulling off Dean's boots and socks when I heard him start snoring; I rolled my eyes and continued to strip him down to his boxers and under the covers.

"Oh, god! Make it stop!" Dean groaned knocking things off his nightstand trying to shut off his alarm. I just ignored him and went to wake up Mary and I could hear Dean puking from Mary's room. Dean came down the stairs an hour later and I set down toast and coffee in front of Dean. "I smelled bacon, why do I get toast?" Dean asked taking a drink from the coffee. "Yes, Mary and I had some bacon and eggs. There wasn't much bacon to begin with." I said wiping off the counter. "Daddy!" Mary squealed running into the kitchen causing Dean to wince.

"Mary sweetie, please keep your voice down." Dean said taking a bite of toast. "Why? It's not her fault you went out and got drunk." I said rather coldly. "Oh come on Cas, you're still pissed about this?" Dean groaned. "No, Dean. I calmed down shortly after you left. I'm pissed because you were out all night and didn't call me to come get you. Instead you made your father come out and get you." I said crossing my arms.

"Dude. I was drunk and we had a fight, I wasn't really thinking straight." Dean said. "What ever. Have a nice day at work." I said and left the kitchen.  **Hey Charlie, would you be able to watch Mary for an hour or so today starting at like 3:30?** I texted Charlie, knowing she would more than likely be free since the Bakery was closed today.  _ **Yeah sure. Where you and Dean gonna be?**_ Charlie responded  **Uh, longish story… Come over early enough and I'll explain.**

"Alright, spill." Charlie said once I let her in. "I have a doctor's appointment at 4 and I didn't want to bring Mary along." I said "okay, that's not a longish story Cas. What's up?" Charlie asked and I sighed. "We aren't telling people so keep your mouth shut okay. Don't even tell Gilda. But Dean and I have been trying to have another baby and we aren't having any luck so I'm going to the doctors just to get things checked out." I explained.

"Oh Cas that is so exciting! Wait, why isn't Dean going with you?" She asked, "because I don't want him there incase I get bad news… We've been trying since March and nothing so far." I said "and besides, we're kinda fighting at the moment… So he may be home before I do. So if he is, I'll see you later." I said kissing Mary's cheek before I left.

I arrived 5 minutes before 4 and the receptionist said I could go ahead and head back. I was sitting on the edge of the table when the doctor came in; "hi Cas. What can I do for ya?" Dr. Maddison asked. "Dean and I have been trying to have another baby and we've had no luck so far so I just wanted to get checked out and see if there was anything wrong or what we could do." I said becoming nervous. "Okay, we'll run a few tests, I'm gonna go ahead and take a scan so I can see if there's anything to worry about." She said and I just nodded my head.

She took my blood pressure and drew some blood, "okay Cas, I'll take this to the lab, it'll probably be a few day's before we get the results, but if you follow me, we'll get the scan, take a look and then you can go home." Dr. Maddison said and I followed her to another room. "Okay Cas, I'm going to have to have you strip down to your boxers, you can leave your shirt on but the metal in your jeans will mess up the scan." She explained and left the room to take my blood sample to the lab. I stripped down and laid on the table. The scan was quick, so once I was dressed again I followed the doctor back to our original room and she put the picture of the scan up on the board.

"I don't see any blockage or lumps… So this part is clear Cas. We'll just wait and see what your blood results say." Dr. Maddison said. "It's more than likely nothing. Male omegas do have more difficulty conceiving." She continued. "Okay, thank you Doctor." I said and left the clinic and headed home. I pulled into the driveway right as Charlie was walking out. "Cas! How'd it go?" She asked running down the steps. "Fine, I guess. There's no blockage or tumors. I just have to wait and see what the blood results say." I said "oh, well fingers crossed that everything is okay. And by the way, Dean looks like absolute shit." Charlie said, "yeah, well that's what the jackass gets for storming out and getting shit faced." I frowned.

"Well, good luck see ya later." Charlie said after a quick hug and I headed up the steps to the door. "MAMA!" Mary squealed running towards me once I got the door open; "hi baby. Did you and aunt Charlie have fun while I was gone?" "Yeah, we colored and we watched Tangled!" Mary smiled and dragged me to the living room where Dean was laying on the couch with his arm draped over his eyes. "Daddy, mama's home." Mary said in a quieter voice and Dean dropped his arm and sat up. "So… How'd it go?" Dean asked "fine." I said sitting down in the chair.

"Just fine? I take it that's a good thing then?" Dean asked sounding tired and annoyed. "Yes, Dean. Everything is fine. There's no blockage or tumors. I just have to wait till the blood results come back." I said flipping through channels on the tv. "Kay, well I'm glad everything is fine. I ordered pizza for supper." "What kind?" "Half meat lovers half pepperoni with stuffed crust and a kid's cheese pizza for Mary." Dean said laying back down on the couch. The rest of the night went by quietly and Mary thankfully went down easily; Dean was already in bed so I got ready for bed in the bathroom.

I took out my contacts and brushed my teeth, once I was done my mind started catching up to me and I started over thinking things that happened at the clinic. Before I knew it I was hyperventilating and hunched over the sink with tears rolling down my face; "Cas? Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked pulling me into his arms and I let out a sob. "What happened at the clinic?" Dean asked starting to rub my back and I wrapped my arms around him crying harder because the fight was coming back to me and I still didn't answer Dean. "Cas, you're starting to scare me." Dean said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Nothing happend, I told you the truth about the clinic, it's just… I'm scared." I whispered the last part. "Scared about what?" Dean whispered, "everything. I'm terrified of what my test results are going to come out, I'm scared that I won't be able to have another baby, and I'm afraid because of that you're going to leave me." I said my voice breaking "Shh, Cas, I'm never going to leave you because of that." Dean said picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bed. "And I'm sure that there's going to be nothing wrong with your results." He continued to whisper and pulled me close to him and wiped off my tears.

~0~0~0~0~

A week went by and I still hadn't heard from the clinic and the stress was starting to get to me. I wasn't sleeping well and I was barley eating. "Cas, relax. Please, you haven't slept and when was the last time you actually ate a meal? Besides, all this stress isn't good for your body if we are going to have another baby." Dean finally said one night. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath then give you a back rub." He said pulling me off the couch and dragging me up the stairs. Dean stripped me down and started the water, "join me?" I asked as I climbed into the water and Dean took off his clothes and climbed in behind me so I could rest against his chest.

"Who would have thought I would enjoy baths this much?" Dean chuckled and I smirked and relaxed into him while Dean traced lazy patterns on my stomach. We got out once the water started turning cold and I dried off and put on some pajama bottoms and crawled into the bed onto my stomach and I felt Dean crawl up over me and started kissing the back of me neck. "Whatcha say Cas? Mary's with Charlie tonight and we haven't had 'grown up' time since your last heat." Dean whispered running his hands up and down my back. "Not tonight Dean, I'm tired and just want to sleep. I have to be at the bakery in the morning." I said and Dean's hands stilled.

"Come on Cas, we finally have the house to ourselves tonight, and it's only 9." Dean said, "no Dean. I'm not in the mood." I said and rolled to my side and pulled up the blanket. "Fine." Dean grouched and got off the bed and I heard his dresser open and close. "Where are you going?" I asked sitting up so I could see him, "out." Was all Dean said as he tugged on jeans and a t-shirt. "Really Dean. Just because I turn you down for sex one night because I finally want to sleep you throw a bitch fit and leave?" I said getting pissed. "Pretty much." And Dean walked out and I flinched when I heard the front door slam. "UGH!" I groaned and flopped back down on the mattress.

I woke up the next morning and Dean wasn't in bed. "Stubborn jackass." I grumbled and got ready for work expecting to find Dean on the couch but the house was empty and the Impala wasn't in the driveway. I wasn't going to worry about it, I just headed towards the bakery. I was moving a tray of muffins to the cooling rack when Charlie's voice rang through the kitchen, "mornin' Cas!" and I about dropped the tray. "Jesus Charlie!" I said setting down the tray and turned around. "Cas? You're eyes are all puffy and you're wearing your glasses. What's wrong?" She asked coming closer to me.

"Uh, Dean and I had another argument last night and he stormed out and didn't come home last night…" I said looking down at the floor. "Jesus, what is his fucking problem lately?" Charlie growled. "I'm pretty sure it's the stress of the whole baby thing. And probably the no sex…" I said, "no sex? what do you mean?" I turned red "Dean and I haven't exactly had sex since my last heat." I said quietly. "That's why he suddenly stormed out?" Charlie asked anger flashing in her eyes. "Well, kinda… I've been really stressed because I haven't heard anything with my blood results and so when I finally relaxed last night he wanted to and I didn't so he got pissed and left." I said quietly. "That's bull shit. He should understand and not act like a bitch." Charlie growled and let the subject drop.

I was sitting in my office during lunch trying to go over some paperwork when my phone rang. Looking at the caller id told me that it was the clinic calling so I answered it immediately. "Hello?" "Cas, hi this is Dr. Maddison, you're test results are in, would you like to come in or do you want me to tell you over the phone?" She asked and I quickly decided "over the phone please." I said trying to keep my panic at bay "Your results came back fine, there's nothing to worry about. Like I said at our appointment, it's just a matter of luck. I can give you some medicine to help strengthen the changes of conception if you want."

"No, no that's fine.. I would rather have no medicine involved in that." I replied and hung up; I put my head on my arms and let out a sigh of relief. "Cas? Everything okay?" Gabe's voice caused me to jump up. "What, yeah every things fine." I said with a shaky smile. "Really? Cuz Charlie just told me that Dean didn't come home last night." Gabe said moving to sit in the chair in front of my desk.

"Damn it Charlie." I sighed and started rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Cassie, please tell me what's going on." Gabe begged. "So much for keeping it secret." I grumbled, "Dean and I have been trying to have another baby and it's not going as well as we planned, so we both have been stressed. I went to the doctor's to see if something was wrong and there wasn't anything wrong and I just hung up with my doctor and she said that there wasn't anything wrong with my blood results. And last night we had a fight and he stormed out and didn't come home." I said slumping back into my chair. "Well Cassie, your heat is coming up soon isn't it?" "Yeah, why?" I asked, "I'm just saying maybe this will be it…" Gabe said quietly and left.

By time I got home it was 4:30 and the Impala was sitting in the drive way. I went inside and Dean and Mary were coloring at the dining room table. "Hi mama." Mary smiled, "hi sweetie." I replied and kissed her forehead. "Where were you last night?" I asked Dean, "I went to the Roadhouse and then crashed at Dad's." Dean replied. "I would have come and gotten you." "I know, but I didn't want to come home." Dean replied and walked into the kitchen. "Mary why don't you go to the living room and play?" I suggested so Dean and I could talk.

"What do you mean you didn't want to come home?" I asked once I came into the kitchen, "I don't like it when we fight so I didn't come home." Dean said "that's a part of marriage, Dean. We fight but we get through it  _together_. Not run away." I huffed. "Oh Doctor Maddison called me by the way, if you care." I said leaving the kitchen and headed up the stairs to do some laundry. I heard Dean come upstairs, "what did she say?" "everything's fine. It's just a matter of luck." I replied not bothering to look at him. "Well that's good then. I'll be back later." Dean said and I slumped against the washer. "My life is falling apart." I whispered shutting the lid to the washer and went downstairs and called Gabe.

"Hey Cassie, what's up?" "Can you watch Mary for a little bit? Dean stormed off again and I'm going to go get him before he get's drunk again." "Sure thing, be there in 10." Gabe replied and hung up. 10 minutes later Gabe was walking through the front door, "okay, Gabe. There's food in the kitchen, I don't know how long I'll be gone but please, do  _not_  give Mary a bunch of candy." I begged and Gabe just waved me off so I left and pulled up next to the Impala at the Roadhouse I walked in and saw Dean sitting at the bar. With Lisa. Dean got up and left so I made my way over, "Lisa." I said and she turned around and plastered on a fake smile, "Cas! Oh it's good to see you!" She said "fine. Where'd Dean go?" I said shortly, "bathroom, he'll be out in a minute." Lisa said her smile fading.

"What brings you by?" She said, "to bring my  _husband_  home." I said putting emphasis on husband. "Oh, Castiel… Don't you see? He doesn't want to go home." Lisa said standing up, "why do you think he keeps walking out on you hmm?" Lisa continued, "it seems to me that there's trouble in paradise. Guess the honeymoon's over. Take a hint Cas, Dean's getting sick of you and your kid." Lisa snarled. "That 'kid' is Dean's also and I know for a fact that he loves that little girl more than anything. And to answer your question, I will admit we are going through a rough spot right now, but I know that Dean still loves me and that we're going to get through this. As for a slut like you, you're just trying to get into his pants and break up our marriage." I growled.

"Oh, honey, I've already been in his pants. Why don't you think he came home last night?" Lisa said with a smirk and I was frozen. Did she just admit that her and Dean hooked up last night, oh god. Dean decided to appear right at that moment, "Cas? What are you doing here, where's Mary?" "She's with Gabriel. Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said trying to keep my voice even. I dragged Dean out side and shoved him against the Impala, "you worthless piece of shit!" I screamed, "whoa, Cas what are you talking about?!" Dean asked, "Lisa! Did you sleep with her?!" I asked tears forming in my eyes, "what? No! I wouldn't do that to you Cas, I told you I crashed at my dad's last night. Ask him if you don't believe me." Dean said becoming defensive.

"Then why did she tell me that you slept together? Hmmm? Why are you even with her right now!? When we have a daughter at home." I asked and the tears started falling. "Cas, please listen to me okay. And try to understand what I'm about to tell you." Dean pleaded and I nodded in response. "Last night, I did get drunk and, and Lisa was here… We started talking and one thing led to another and we-we kissed." Dean whispered and I felt like my heart stopped beating.

"What?" I whispered becoming furious, "Cas, it was a mistake, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing, I was talking to Ellen one moment about everything then the next thing I know Lisa shows up and we started talking and she kissed me and I kissed back for like a second and shoved her off. When you came in tonight, I just got done telling her that what happened never should have and for her to leave us alone." Dean explained and before I knew it my hand was connecting with his face and a loud smack rang through the parking lot. "Don't come home. There will be a bag waiting for you on the porch. I don't care where you go after that. I'm not talking to you right now Dean Winchester. And I will determine when you will see Mary again." I said shoving him one more time and climbed into my car. "Cas! Cas please!" I heard Dean beg as I slammed the door and drove off.

I busted through the front door scaring both Mary and Gabriel in the living room. "Cassie, what happened?" Gabe called after me when I stormed in. "Gabriel, please put Mary to bed." I said not looking up from where I was standing, "o-okay…" He replied and carried her upstairs and I started walking forward towards the office. Before I could control what I was doing I started throwing things across the room and started shouting. Gabriel burst through the door and found me in a mess of books and a broken lamp and I was crying. "Cassie, oh god. What happened?" Gabe asked pulling me up and dragging me to the living room.

"He-he cheated. He told me he kissed Lisa." I whispered "his ex-girlfriend Lisa?!" Gabe asked and I nodded, "that son of a bitch." He growled, "he claimed that he was so drunk he didn't know what was going on." I said chuckling darkly. "What are you gonna do?" "I told him there would be a bag on the porch and that I didn't care where he went and I would determine when he got to see Mary again." I sniffled. Gabe left an hour later once he was convinced I was calm and was going to be okay, I went upstairs and got Mary out of her bed and put her with me in mine.

 


	9. Baby Fever

I woke up to Mary's blue eyes staring at me, "mama? Where's daddy?" Mary whispered and fresh tears started forming. "Daddy'll be home in a few days." I whispered back not knowing if it was the truth or not. I knew my heat was coming up in a few day's and I didn't know what do do, I want to talk to someone, but I don't know who… An hour later I picked up the phone, "Hello Cas, how are you honey?" Missouri's sweet voice calmed me down quickly, "Hi Missouri, I-uh.. Can you come over? I just really need to talk to someone." I said with my voice shaking a little "of course honey, I'll be over in a minute."

I thanked her and hung up the phone and made some tea. "Okay Mary, come here." I said crouching down when Mary came into the kitchen, "I need you to listen to me, Missouri is going to come over and her and mama are gonna have a very long talk, I'm going to need you be very good today. If you be good, I'll take you out for ice cream. Deal?" "Okay mama." Mary said and I kissed her forehead and went to turn on the tv for her right as there was a knock on the door. I let Missouri in and led her to the dining room so we would have some privacy but I could still keep an eye on Mary, "okay bug, remember what I said? Do you want anything before I go and talk to Missouri?" I asked, "juice!" Mary said not looking away from the cartoon, I returned a minute later with her juice and went into the dining room where Missouri had already poured the tea.

"Okay sweetie, what do you need to talk about?" Missouri asked, "uh… I don't even know where to start to be honest." I whispered and Missouri just held my hand on the table, "so you already know that Dean and I have been trying for another baby. Well I don't know if it's the stress or what of it, but we aren't having any luck at all and we've been fighting constantly. I even went to the doctor to see if something was wrong, but there's not." I trailed off and Missouri filled the silence, "honey, where's Dean? It's a Saturday and doesn't he usually work." "I sort of kicked… him out…" I continued to whisper, "why would you do that? What happened?" Missouri asked very confused. "We kept fighting and fighting and he would storm out and get drunk at the Roadhouse, and I guess one of those nights, he-he…" I stammered not wanting to say the last part, "he cheated." Missouri filled in the blank and I just nodded my head tears falling.

"He kissed someone else." I whispered, "well, that's not so much cheating if you ask me." Missouri said softly and my head shot up "what? How is that no cheating? He kissed another woman." I said getting mad, "Cas calm down please, did he sleep with this woman? She asked "I don't know, he said he didn't but I confronted her, and she said that we did." "Well, who do you want to believe?" "Dean." I whispered. "Then you believe Dean. Now, I suggest that you give that boy a call and tell him to get home so you two can talk things out, all the way, no storming out or anything." Missouri said softly and before I could answer I heard the front door open then Mary yelled "Daddy!" "Looks like you get your chance now." Missouri said standing up and giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Missouri." I said and I followed her to the living room where Dean was sitting on the couch with Mary, "Mary sweetie, how bout we go to the park and let your mama and daddy have some time to talk." Missouri said and Mary ran right over, once they left Dean and I were left in awkward silence. "So…" "So…" We both said at the same time. "We need to talk." I said walking forward, so I was standing in front of the couch. "Okay, I'm just going to say it, I'm still pissed about the kiss, but I want you to come home. I acted out of anger and didn't think about how it would affect Mary. And we need to stop fighting, it kills me every time we fight and you leave. It feels like my heart breaks every time you walk out. And I know that I have been over reacting and I could just blame it on the hormones, but I know that's not why. I don't know what is wrong with me, why I'm being so temperamental, it might be the stress from not being able to get pregnant, I don't know. But I do want us to start talking to each other more, I mean not heavy shit like we are now but, if something is bothering us we should tell one another that way we don't come to this situation again." I said and I honestly felt better after.

"I agree Cas, and I know there's no way to take back that night, but I hope you truly believe me that we didn't do anything else, no matter what Lisa says. I know I was being a stubborn jackass and not really understanding how hard all of this is on you. I know that you want a baby so bad and the fact that we aren't having luck must be killing you. Honestly, it's killing me a little. But we can work this out, I'm sure we will get there and once you are pregnant, it't going to be amazing." Dean said and I started crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said wiping my eyes. "I know baby, I'm sorry too." Dean said pulling me down so I was straddling his lap and our foreheads pressed together.

"Just listen to me when I say this, no matter what shit we go through, if it's a fight, or rebellious teenage years with Mary or if we're just having a shitty day. Remember that I love you, only you, and I will  _always_ be forever yours." Dean whispered and I crushed my lips against his taking him by surprise but Dean recovered quickly returning the kiss.

I slowly started grinding my hips down against Dean causing him to gasp and grab my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck burring my hands in his hair tugging gently. We broke our kiss and Dean started kissing my neck so I tilted my head to give him better access and I could feel him start pulling my shirt up so I lifted my arms so he could remove it. "I think we should take this upstairs." I said breathing heavily and Dean picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Good idea." Dean growled and headed up the stairs. We laid there catching our breath, I was curled up on my side with my head on Dean's shoulder and my hand resting on his chest and Dean was tracing lazy patterns on my back. "I guess that rumors true." Dean chuckled, "what rumor?" "that make up sex is the best." I slapped his chest lightly but laughed. "I promised Mary if she was good today that I would take her out for ice cream, maybe we can go somewhere for supper and then to the ice cream shop." I said lifting my head up so I could look at him. "Sounds perfect." Dean mumbled as he started falling asleep.

I was almost asleep when I heard knocking at the door, I scrambled out of bed surprisingly not waking Dean and pulled on the closest pair of clothes I could find and ran down the steps. I yanked open the door and Charlie pushed by me, "where is he?! I'll kick his ass!" Charlie fumed looking around. "Charlie, where's who?!." I said grabbing her arms, "Dean! That bastard! I know what happened Cas!" "What how di- Gabriel." I groaned, "he's upstairs sleeping…" "why the fuck is he upstairs asleep?" Charlie growled. "Because, we talked things out, and we both agree that the stress of trying to have another baby is what is causing us to fight. We agreed to talk to each other more to prevent more fights." I said letting go of her arms.

"Okay, but I  **swear**  if he does something stupid like that again I'll beat him… Wait, what's that smell?" Charlie said sniffing the air then leaned forward and smelled me, "oh my god, you two had sex?! What is it with you guys?" Charlie wrinkled her nose but I could see a small smile forming on her face. "Charlie? What are you doing here anyway?" I asked moving towards the living room to sit, "I was coming over to see how you were doing because of what happened and obviously to kick his ass. And I guess when I saw the Impala something snapped."

"What the fuck is all the shouting?!" Dean grumbled coming down the stairs thankfully at least in his boxers rubbing his eye. "AW come on! Really! Would it kill you to wear some clothes?" Charlie groaned looking away. "My house, I'll where what I wan red." Dean said sitting down in between me and Charlie and she moved to the chair. "You and Cas may have worked things out but I'm still upset because of what you did Winchester. I will get over it but not today." Charlie said, "how do you know what happened?" Dean asked, "well, Gabriel was watching Mary that night and when I came home I sort of had a break down and told him and his fat mouth told Charlie, so she came over to kick your ass…" I said relaxing back into the couch.

"Okay, well I'm starting to go blind from Dean's nakedness… So I'm gonna go." Charlie said standing up and was out of the house before we could say anything. "You know, she's right, you could have at least put some pants on." I grinned and propped my legs on his lap, "yeah, but I knew it was Charlie and I though it would be funny… I almost didn't even put my boxer's on." Dean grinned and started rubbing my leg. We sat in comfortable silence for awhile when there was another knock on the door, "jesus now who is it?" Dean groaned. "It's probably Missouri with Mary. Go get dressed." I said sitting up and headed towards the door, I opened it expecting to see Missouri and Mary but I was met with a frantic Gabe. "Cassie! I fucked up! I fucked up big time baby bro!" Gabe said pushing past me.

"Gabriel, calm down. What's wrong?" I asked following him to kitchen where he was pacing. "Cassie, I-I think I'm pregnant." Gabe stopped pacing and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "What?! You-you're on suppressants…" I stammered, "yeah I know, but I ran out and I was on my way to the pharmacy like a week later when I had time and before I could get there I wen't into heat for the first time since I was 12. It-it was so bad Cas. There's these clubs you can go to and I-I went to one and…" Gabe trailed off, "okay, Gabriel listen to me. When would your next heat be?" "Last week. I never went and got more suppressants." Gabe whispered, "alright, let's go." I said "Go? Go where?" "We are going to the pharmacy to get you a test." I said and hollered up the stairs "Dean! I'll be back later!" And we were out of the house before Dean replied. By time I pulled into the pharmacy Gabe had calmed down a little.

"Do you want to stay in here? I'll be in and out, I'm going to get you the one's I use, they haven't been wrong yet." I said and Gabe just nodded his head so I got out and ran into the store and bought two tests. I was back in the car in less than 5 minutes "do you want to go to your apartment or do you want to come back to my place?" I asked setting the bag in the back seat, "can we go back to your place?" He whispered; we got back and Dean was in the living room watching Dr. Sexy while Mary played in her little corner with her dolls. "Hey, where'd you go?" Dean asked when he saw Gabe and I walk in, "go upstairs to my room, I'll be up in a second." I told Gabe and he nodded. "Cas? What's going on?" Dean asked sitting up so I sat next to him. "I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me you will not tease him for this or say anything that you wouldn't want to say to me. Got it?" I said firmly "okay? I promise."

"Gabriel might be pregnant." I said quietly "what!? how?" Dean looked surprised, "long story, but I'll tell you tonight." I said and ran up the stairs to find Gabe pacing again in the bedroom. I pointed towards the bathroom and followed him in, "okay. This is the test I always use, it's kind of gross but it's got the best results. You have to pee in the cup and then dip one of these strips in and wait 3-5 minutes." I said pulling everything out and set the extra one by Dean's side of the sink. "Why did you buy two?" I heard Gabe ask from behind me, "my heat is in two days, might as well get one while I'm there." I said turning around and left to give him some privacy. 5 minutes later I heard a quiet "Cas?" come from the bathroom so I opened the door to find Gabe sitting against the tub with his knees tucked under his chin. "You look, I can't." Gabe whispered so I walked over to the sink where Gabe had 4 pink strips sitting there.

I felt a small ping of jealousy run through me but pushed it away. "Congratulations Gabriel, you're gonna have a baby." I said smiling and he burst into tears; I walked over to him and pulled his hands away from his face. "Gabe? Do you want this baby?" I asked quietly "I-I…. Yes." He whispered "you know Dean and I will be here to help. Any questions?" I asked "what's it like? Being pregnant?" I chuckled and answered "well, it's different for everyone. But mainly you don't really feel anything till they start moving, and when they do, it feels like you have butterflies in your stomach with a little more pressure. But you have to pee all the fucking time and the first month or so if you remember with me, you don't really eat because you can't keep anything down, but that's also different with people. Uh, you get weird ass cravings and you're tired but once you get to meet your baby, you'll realize that every sleepless night, every trip to the bathroom, and all the aches and pains were totally worth it." I said pulling Gabe up and into a hug.

We stood there hugging for a while when Dean's voice pulled us apart, "hey… So what's the verdict?" We turned around to see Dean standing in the door way with Mary on his hip and I just pointed to the sink. "Oh, well congrats man. But the reason I came up here, Jimmy called, Amelia went into labor and she wants us there." "Oh, well let's get going." I said.

5 hours later, Claire Charlotte Novak was born. "Aw, she's beautiful." I said rocking her in my arms, "mama! I wanna see!" Mary said tugging on my jean's alright, come here." I said moving over to sit in a chair so Mary could see her new cousin. Mary smiled and leaned forward and kissed Claire's cheek causing her small nose to scrunch up. I handed her over to Anna and Gabriel leaned over to me, "I don't want to ruin their moment, but since everyone's here besides Lucifer… Maybe I should tell them." He whispered, "want help breaking the news?" I whispered back.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?" Jimmy's voice both made us jump, I looked at Gabe and he just nodded and started messing with his hands. "Uh, well… We were talking about how we didn't want to ruin your moment. But uh, looks like we'll all be here again in about 9 months." I said. "What?! Cassie! Are you pregnant?!" Anna squealed, "uh, no. No I'm not." I said "What? Then who wou- Gabriel?" Balthazar asked "surprise?" Gabe said with a small smile. "Oh, Gabe that's exciting!" Amelia said from the bed.

Half an hour later Dean, Mary and I left. "I think I remember promising a certain little girl Ice Cream if she was good today…" I smiled turning around to see Mary "yes!" she squealed. "Alright, let's go to the Roadhouse and eat then we'll get ice cream." Dean said. We were sitting in the ice cream parlor when I began to feel warm. I shrugged off my jacket and pushed Mary away from me a little, "Cas?" I looked up and Dean was looking at me funny.

"It's hot in here." I said and proving my point I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Cas, it's freezing in here." Dean said narrowing his eyes, then I felt it. The heat pooling in my stomach and the slick starting to form. My eye's went wide, "Dean. We need to get out of here  **now.** " I said already scooting out of the booth. "What why?" Dean said then the smell hit him "fuck." I ran out of the store with the Impala keys and threw myself in and Dean came out carrying Mary.

I was trying to sit still and stay quiet for Mary's sake, I didn't want to scare her, but it was difficult. "Look Cas, it's like that day I drove you home from school." Dean chuckled "yeah, except this time you're coming in with me and you're going to fuck me senseless." I said panting a little and I could see Dean's pupil dilate. "Shit." he growled, we got home in record time and I sprinted into the house and into Mary's room throwing her stuff into a bag and ran back outside thew her bag into the passenger seat kissed Mary real quick, "hurry back." I said and ran back inside striping on my way up the stairs.

I heard Dean running through the house and up the steps and he was greeted by me naked on the bed slowly stroking myself. Dean growled and yanked off his clothes and practically jumped on the bed; "you smell so good when you're in heat. So sweet, sweeter than usual." Dean said kissing my neck causing me to moan. "You talk to much." I said moving to kiss him then pushed him off to get on my hands and knees.

"Just fuck me Dean. Please." I said waving my hips a little. I felt Dean's hands grab my hips and I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance teasing me. "Dean, I swear to god. If you don't do anything in the next second I'm going to cut off your dick and shove it up your own ass." I growled and Dean pushed him self in. "Fuck. Move Dean." I moaned and he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in.

One of Dean's hands moved from my hip and he wrapped it around my dick making me moan, it only took a few strokes before I was coming over his hand and on the bed. "Shit." I continued to moan and began to push myself back to meet Dean's thrusts a few thrusts later Dean was coming, he moved us to our sides to wait for Dean's knot to go down.

~0~0~0~0~

It's been two weeks since my heat and Dean was still at work so I decided that I would take the test. I was standing in the downstairs basement so I could keep an eye on Mary while I waited, when the timer went off on my phone I slowly went back to the bathroom to look, as soon as I looked the front door swung open, I ran out of the bathroom and actually jumped on Dean. "Woah, Cas. I've missed you too." Dean said kissing me and I took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. "Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked when I pulled him into the small space "look." was all I said and Dean picked me up and spun me around "oh my god! Finally!" He said and he kissed me.

"Come on, let's go tell Mary. "Mary sweetie, come here please." I said as Dean and I sat on the couch and Mary ran over, "yes mama?" "Daddy and I have something to tell you, you're going to be a big sister Mary." I said and she just looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "What?" "Mama's going to have a baby, Mary and that mean's you're gonna be a big sister." Dean explained "baby? Where the baby?" Mary asked "in mama's tummy." Dean said picking her up to put her on his lap. "Yay baby!" Mary giggled.

 


	10. Happy Halloween

Later that night once Mary was asleep, Dean and I laid on our bed. We were both in our boxers and I was laying on my back and Dean was laying on his side tracing random patterns over my lower abdomen. "I can't believe you're finally pregnant." Dean whispered against my neck, "I know, after all the trying." I whispered back. "When are we going to start telling people?" Dean asked, "I was thinking we could have a small Halloween party here like a week before when my heat would be… Gabe and I have an idea how to break the news for him, but I think I could break it the same way." I said and we fell asleep.

"Really Gabe, this is your idea of letting everyone know?" Dean asked eyeing our matching t-shirts. "Of course! It's brilliant, it's almost Halloween and these shirts are hilarious!" Gabe said gesturing to our t-shirts that look like x-ray's of our insides with our ribs and everything, then towards the bottom there's a baby skeleton. "I agree, I think it's cute." I smiled at Dean, "now people are going to start arriving, you already told Mary to stay quiet about the babies right? I asked Dean handing Gabriel his zip up sweatshirt to hide his t-shirt and forming baby bump and zipping up mine.

"Yes, I think she'll stay quiet." Dean said and then the doorbell rang. Dean came back to the kitchen with Jimmy, Amelia and Claire in tow; "alright give me my niece!" I said after a quick hug to them both and I took Claire out of Amelia's arms. "Dean brought down Mary's old baby swing so we can put Claire in it later." I said rocking the baby a little; and deep down I was getting excited because I would be able to have this feeling again. Charlie and Gilda arrived next and lets just say Charlie was more than excited to see Claire, "Cas hand her over! You've already met her." Charlie said reaching her arms out so I handed the baby over. "Mama." Mary said quite grumpily tugging on my pant leg "what baby girl?" I asked looking down and saw a frowning little girl.

"Aww, is someone feeling left out?" I teased picking her up and buried her face in my neck. Dean came back in with Bobby Ellen and John, "what's wrong with Mary?" Dean asked coming up behind me and I felt him push Mary's hair back. I turned around, "she's feeling left out because of the baby." I said "hmm, makes you wonder a little about when, well you know…" Dean said quietly looking around to see if anyone heard them. "Dean! Stop making goo-goo eyes at your man and serve this chili you've been yammerin' bout!" Bobby grumped earning a smack in the head from Ellen, "alright, don't get your panties in a wad old man." Dean chuckled and there was a faint 'idjit' from the dining room. I walked into the dining room and tried to put Mary in her high chair and Mary freaked out.

"No! NO NO NO! MAMA!" Mary wailed starting to cry and kicking her feet. "Jesus Mary, okay okay." I said and picked her back up and set her on my lap and she hid her face in my chest. "What was that about?" John asked "I think she feels left out because of all the attention Claire's getting, she's not used to another baby around." I said rubbing her back and glanced nervously at Dean. Dinner went quickly and some what difficult with Mary still refusing to sit in her high chair, once everyone was done eating and the table was cleared Gabe asked, "Cassie? Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Of course." I said putting Mary on Dean's lap and let out a relieved sigh when she didn't panic.

Gabe and I went into the office where we knew that it would be far enough from everyone so the wouldn't hear, "I think now is the time to tell everyone…" Gabe said unzipping his jacket and I followed. Gabe walked in first and I quickly went and stood behind Dean hiding my shirt for now. Everyone was busy talking so they didn't notice us come back into the room; then suddenly Charlie yelled out, "what the hell!? Gabe! You-your shirt!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Gabriel, "dude, what?!" Charlie was still confused. "Surprise?" Gabe smiled and put his hand on his stomach which pressed the shirt down more and you could see the small bump.

"Oh my god! How far are you?" Charlie still asking all the questions and stood up to go give him a hug, "Uh, two months." Gabe said and accepted hugs from everyone else. "Dean, Cassie, Amelia, Jimmy and our other siblings knew right as I found out." Gabe said and I couldn't stop smiling, I was happy for him and I stepped away from behind Dean so they could see my shirt also. "That's great Gabe, congratulations." John said and then turned to look at Dean, "how are you guys coming along with trying?" John asked, "don't know, you'll have to ask Cas." Dean said tilting his head over to me "okay? Cas ho-" John started to ask but then stopped and just stared at my shirt. "Really!?" John said and smiled and I nodded my head, "I'm almost a month along." I smiled.

"Oh my god, it's like baby nation here!" Charlie squealed and gave me a hug. "That's why you guys have been acting so weird at the bakery." Gilda said "weird? How was I acting weird?" Gabe asked, "well, you haven't been trying to steal all the sweets and you've cut back on the coffee intake." Charlie explained "and Cas! That's why you've been coming in after 9! Because of the morning sickness! Oh god, why did we not figure this out Gilda?!" Charlie gushed. The rest of the night was spent talking about babies.

~0~0~0~0~

When Halloween came around I put my shirt back on and Dean had on his favorite Batman shirt, Mary was dressed like a dragonfly, and we even had a little pirate hat for Squirt . We had Missouri take a quick picture of us so we could send it to Sam and Jess, "oh Mary aren't you the cutest! And I'm so happy for you two!" Missouri said once the picture was taken, "thank you Missouri." I said. "Okay bug, ready to go get some candy?" Dean asked bouncing Mary on his hip, "yes!" she squealed and Dean put her in the stroller. An hour later and a bag full of candy, we returned home with Mary passed out in her stroller. "Go put the candy in the kitchen and I'll put Mary to bed." I said unstrapping and carried her up the stairs.

I was sitting on the bed in my pj's reading when Dean finally came in, I put my book away and pushed my glasses up "how much candy did you eat already?" I asked "what? I didn't eat any. I'm not one of those parent's who eat their kids' candy." Dean said with his ears turning red, "uh huh." I smiled "just hurry up and come to bed so we can send this picture to Sam and Jess." A few minutes later Dean was in bed and I sent the picture with the caption 'Happy Halloween from your 4 favorite Winchesters and Squirt!' "I really do like this picture." I said looking at it on my phone. "I'm going to make it my background." I smiled and set it right as my phone started ringing and Sam's picture ID came up I answered it and put it on speaker.

"Sammy! How's it goin?!" Dean greeted him "good, but Cas you're pregnant?! That's awesome man, congrats." Sam said and you could hear the smile in his voice. "Congrats you guys!" Jess's voice came through the speaker, "thanks, yeah we're pretty excited." I said "how far along are you?" Jess asked. "Just barely over a month. Gabriel is two months along." I said "Gabe's pregnant too?!" Sam shouted into the phone, "yeah, it's a long story but he's excited." Dean replied, "jesus. We need to keep in contact better." Sam said, "yeah, you do Sasquatch. Have you even talked to dad recently? Or Bobby and Ellen?" Dean asked "no, we've been so busy it seems like whenever we get a chance to call it would be too late."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Dean mumbled "by the way Cas, Mary's costume is absolutely adorable!" Jess said, "thank you. Missouri actually found it when she went shopping one day." I said "it fit her nicely and she really liked it." An hour later we said our goodbyes and I snuggled closer to Dean, "don't forget tomorrow Gabe and I have an appointment at the clinic." I said after a yawn. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around me, "I'm sure, Gabe doesn't like going alone and it's just a check up. I'll stop by the shop after and let you know how it went." I said and quickly fell asleep.

 

 

* **It's kind of weird because the little girl in the costume is kinda how I picture Mary...***


	11. Double Trouble

"Gabe, relax. It's just a check up. If you're lucky you'll be able to find the gender today." I said trying to calm him down while we waited for Dr. Maddison. "I don't like this." Gabe grumbled, "what do you mean you don't like this? You get to see your baby Gabriel, get to listen to their heart beat." I said confused, "no, that part I love, I don't like how they poke me with needles and that gel is to freaking cold." He continued to grumble. 10 minutes later we both were sitting in the exam room, "okay Gabriel, let's get a look at your baby." Dr. Maddison said squirting the gel on his stomach.

"Now, if we're lucky we might be able to see the gender, do you want to know?" "Yeah." Gabe replied studying the screen. "Congratulations Gabriel, looks like a healthy baby boy." Dr. Maddison smiled and Gabe had tears in his eyes "Cassie, look." A few minutes late Gabe was sitting in the chair with his ultra sound picture and I laid back on the table, Dr. Maddison was about to put the gel on my stomach when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Maddison. Dianna Smith went into labor and she needs an emergency C-section." The nurse said. "Alright, I'll be at the hospital in 10. Cas, I'm sorry, but can we reschedule this to Saturday?" She asked removing her gloves and shutting down the machine. "Yeah, that's fine." I said pulling my shirt down and getting off the table. "Sucks for you Cassie, I got to see my baby boy and you didn't get to see your baby." Gabe gloated on the way to the car. "It's fine Gabriel, really. I know my baby's okay, I don't need an ultra sound to prove it." I said and went to drop Gabe off before heading to the Auto Shop.

"Hey Cas. How's it goin?" John greeted me when I came in. "Good, how are you?" I asked taking off my jacket. "Alright I guess. I'll go get Dean, go ahead and sit in my office." John said turning around to head into the shop. "Hey babe, how'd it go?" Dean asked coming into John's office wiping his hands on a rag. "Good, Gabriel is going to have a boy." I smiled and leaned in to give Dean a kiss trying not to get oil on my clothes. "Wow, cool. How bout you every thing looking okay?" Dean asked, "Dr. Maddison go called in for an emergency C-section so no, we didn't get a chance to get things looked at, but we rescheduled it for Saturday." I explained leaning against the desk.

"Oh, well at least I'll be able to go with you." Dean smile and our foreheads were pressed together, "yeah, I think we should take Mary, so she get's the idea of another baby." I said moving to put my arms around Dean's neck. "You know, you're already bigger than you were when you were this pregnant with Mary…" Dean pointed out, "Dean Winchester, are you calling me fat?!" I asked pushing him away playfully. "What no! God no! I-I fuck." Dean stammered causing me to laugh "Dean, calm down. I'm joking, I've already noticed.

I better go, and pick up Mary. I told Missouri I wouldn't be gone too long. Do you need me to pick anything up for dinner or anything?" I asked putting my jacket back on. "I don't think so, I'll figure something out when I get home." Dean said and leaned forward for a kiss which turned pretty heated, when Dean started grabbing my ass is when I cut it off. "Alright, don't start what you can't finish." I said catching my breath, "oh, I plan on finishing it tonight." Dean said with a wink.

~0~0~0~0~

"Okay bug, you ready to go see your baby sister or brother?" Dean asked putting her jacket on, "where the baby?" she asked grabbing his hand. "It's in my tummy remember? We're gonna go look at him or her." I said locking the door. We were almost to the clinic when Mary asked a question, "mama?" "yes sweetie?" "how did the baby get in your tummy?" Mary asked and Dean bout drove off the side of the road and looked at her with wide eyes through the rear view mirror.

"I uh, well…" I stammered looking for a way to tell her. "Did you eat it?" Mary's voice was quiet and Dean barked out his laughter, "no honey. I didn't eat the baby." I said punching Dean in the arm, "mama took some special medicine and in order for the medicine to work daddy had to kiss mama to show how much he loves him and the baby started growing." Dean said pulling into the clinic and all Mary said was "oh."

"Hello boys- oh you brought Mary with you! Hi sweetie." Dr. Maddison said coming into the room and Mary hid her face in Dean's shoulder. "Aw, someone's shy… How's she taking to the pregnancy?" Maddison asked, "pretty good so far. She asked Cas if he ate the baby on the way over here." Dean said causing Dr. Maddison to laugh "and why would she think that?" "she asked how the baby got in my tummy." I said already laying on the table.

"Oh, interesting. Well, let's get this show on the road. I'm sure you're excited to see the baby." She said taking my blood pressure first. Once she was done with that she put on the gel and started up the machine, "Cas?!" Dean gasped and all I could do was stare in shock. "Well how bout that…. No wonder you're bigger than you were with Mary. Congrats you two. Mary, do you want to come look at your baby brother and or sister?" Dr. Maddison asked and Dean brought her closer so she could see the twins.

"Ho-how did we not know?" I asked still staring at the monitor, "well, considering you're only two months and the first month they didn't separate like they normally do. But seeing as they're separate, it'll more than likely be a boy and a girl, but we wont know for a while." Dr. Maddison explained, printed of copies and I put my shirt down and sat up. "Okay Cas, since you're already bigger than last time, is there anything else different from your previous pregnancy?"

"Well the morning sickness is a little worse but not much, I have an appetite this time, uh I am a tired a lot and I wasn't as much with Mary." I said "well that's normal with twins… I'm going to give you some new vitamins." Dr. Maddison said and left the room. "Daddy?" "hmm?" "now there is two babies?" "Yep, are you excited?" Dean asked crouching down so he was eye level with Mary and she nodded her head. "Good. Let's go home shall we?" Dean asked scooping Mary off the floor and grabbing my hand.

~0~0~0~0~

"Thanks again Missouri for watching Mary today, it'll be a lot easier to prepare the food for tomorrow with out having to worry about Mary." Dean said when Missouri came over to get Mary. "It's no problem, I enjoy spending the day with her." She smiled and took Mary next door, "Cas? Cas where'd you go?" I heard Dean call out "bathroom." I called out weakly and threw up again. "This is one thing I do NOT miss about pregnancy." I groaned and rested my head on my arm and I felt Dean kneel next to me and rub my back. "I know baby, but only about a month left of it." Dean said quietly and I shoved him back and puked again right as the door bell rang.

"Go answer it, I'll be out in a minute." I said wiping my mouth. I heard voices filter through the house and I could tell it was Bobby and Ellen followed by Sam, Jess, and John; I flushed the toilet and went to stand up to wash out my mouth when I got dizzy. I caught myself on the counter quickly washed out my mouth and splashed some cold water on my face hoping it would calm me down a little. The dizzy spell passed so I made my way to the kitchen, "there he is!" Dean said with a smile pulling food out of the grocery bag. "Hi Cas!" Sam and Jess both said and came over for a hug.

"You look good Cas." Sam said "yeah, look good but feel like shit." I chuckled "oh, honey. What's wrong?" Ellen asked coming over feeling my forehead, 'mom mode' activated; "nothing, just some morning sickness." I said but leaned into the touch. "Do you have Ginger Ale?" She continued to ask, "I don't know. Dean did you pick up more Ginger Ale?" I asked "yeah, it's in the fridge. I'll get you a glass." Dean brought me over a small glass and I drank it all and my stomach began to settle. "Thank you." I smiled and handed him the cup back but only to grab Dean's arm again to keep my balance; "Cas? You okay?" Dean asked looking worried, "'mfine. I slurred a little. Just a little dizzy." I said and Dean handed the glass to Ellen and wrapped his arm around me.

"Maybe you should lie down for a little bit." Dean suggested, "no, I want to be down here and help make food." I said but leaned heavily on Dean. "Please Cas, you would make me feel better if I knew you were lying down and not risking anything." Dean said "alright, but come get me in an hour or so." I said turning to walk up the stairs but stumbled a little so Dean came over and lifted me up bridal style. "Dean!" I gasped and Dean grunted "Jeez, you're heavier than I was expecting." "Well, you are carrying more than one person technically." I chuckled and Dean managed to carry me up the stairs and put me down on the bed. "I'll bring you some more Ginger Ale. Anything else you want?" Dean asked "will you bring me some sweats or pj bottoms? I want to get out of these jeans if I'm going to be laying here." I said already unbuttoning them.

"Here you go. Anything else?" He asked "Actually, could you bring me some toast or something, I'm a little hungry." I said pulling out my contacts and putting them in the container I keep by the bed. "Sure babe, I'll be up in a little bit." Dean said leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. About 10 minutes later there was a soft knock on the already open door followed by a quiet "Cas?" I looked up from my book to see John standing in the doorway with a tray. "Come in." I said marking my spot and set the book down. "I told Dean I would bring this up to you, he's arm deep in a turkey." John chuckled. "Thank you." I said taking a sip from the hot tea; "I used to make this for Mary when she was pregnant, it was one of the few things she could actually keep down." John said setting the tray on my lap reveling hot chicken broth and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with Ginger Ale and a hot cup of tea. "It looks great." I said and smiled.

"Mind if I stay up here with you for a while? It's a little crazy down there." John asked "Sure, you can go get the rocking chair out of Mary's room if you'd like." I said as I started eating the broth. John returned shortly after he left and settle the chair towards the end of the bed on my side; "so how's the pregnancy goin' so far?" He asked, "it's actually going pretty well, just today's one of those wacky days." I said taking a bite of the sandwich. "Dean's been handling it a lot better than the first time." I chuckled. "Yeah, I was a lot calmer when Mary was pregnant with Sam. Dean gave her hell, kinda like Mary did for you." John laughed gently and I smiled. "I wish I could have met her." I said quietly playing with the broth. "She would have adored you. She would have loved to meet her grandkids." John said quietly.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence for a little bit when John spoke again, "how's Mary taking it?" "Uh, I really don't know. She's curious, but she hasn't showed any signs of her feeling left out or anything like that." I said drinking more tea. "She uh, she actually asked how the baby got in my tummy the other day. She thought I ate it." I chuckled causing John to bust out laughing. "Oh the curious stage, I remember when Dean asked that. How did you tell her?" "Well Dean said that I had to take special medicine and that when he kissed me, if it was full of enough love, a baby would grow." I said running my fingers over the bump.

"Clever, wish I would have thought of that… I just told Dean that he would find out sooner or later." John chuckled. We talked for a while and I started yawning, "well, I'll let you get some rest, I think I'll go back to the kitchen and see what's left for me to do. I'll be right back to take your tray." John said standing up and picking up the chair.

Once he was out the door, I slid down so I was laying on my back only to change my position so I was laying on my side and my eyes drifted shut. I heard John come back into the room but I didn't open my eyes; I felt a hand brush my hair back and then John kissed my forehead and I heard him whisper, "love you Cas, you are my son no matter what." I knew John saw me as one of his sons but hearing it always made me happy and feel better about myself for some reason.

I opened my eyes and groaned and stretched out. When I looked at the clock it read 3:30; "shit!" I said and slid out of bed and made my way down the stairs an all familiar sense of deja vu running through my body. "Damn it Dean, I told you get me in an hour." I said coming into the living room to see that Ellen and Bobby had left but Gabriel had stopped by and was reclining in the chair while Sam and Jess cuddled on the love seat, John and Dean were on the couch and Mary was coloring on the floor. "Sorry, but I figured you could use the rest." Dean said holding out his arm so I could sit next to him.

"Feel better?" Dean asked "mmhmm." I hummed and snuggled closer to him and watched Mary color absently tracing random patterns over the baby bump. Mary got up and ran over to Dean and I "mama, daddy look!" Mary said showing us her drawing "aww, Mary. It's beautiful." I said taking the paper from her. "Uh, I don't mean to be nosy here, but why is there two blue blobs next to Mary?" Joh asked and I froze.

"Damn it. Dean might as well tell them." I said sitting up. "Tell us what?" Sam asked pausing the movie; "Dean go get the ultra sound pictures." I said quietly "They're still in my wallet." Dean said digging them out. "We were going to wait and tell you all tomorrow sometime, but I'm having twins!" I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach. "Twins!? Oh my god Cas that's amazing!" Jess squealed "Yeah, might as well announce that I'm having a boy too!" Gabe jumped in smiling. "Oh my goodness! It's like baby fever in here! Congratulations Gabe!" Jess said smiling. "Yeah, baby fever. Don't get any wild ideas." Sam teased.

"Twins?" John asked staring at the sonograms with happy tears in his eyes. "Aw come on dad don't go all soft on us." Dean joked, "shut up boy." John growled but there wasn't any threat behind it. "That would explain why you're so fat." Gabe said munching on a candy bar. "Look who's talkin'!" I teased back and John handed the sonograms over.

Thanksgiving was a lot easier than yesterday was. My stomach was calm and no dizzy spells. I only had to suffer through the hugs from Charlie and Ellen when we told them about the twins. "Do you know what they are?" Charlie asked, "no, we wont be able to find out till December or January. If we're lucky." I said. The rest of the day was spent with laughs, baby jokes and baby names tossed between all of us.

 


	12. Black

***Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the long wait, it's been freaking crazy...**

* * *

"Dean!? Dean!" I hollered from the living room, "what?" Dean asked running in. "I think we should put up the Christmas decorations today. It's nice out and we both have the day off." I said craning my neck so I could see him. "Jesus Cas. Don't yell like that, you scared me and okay, I'll go grab the shit out of the attic." Dean said once he was convinced I was okay.

"I don't know why or how we have so many Christmas decorations." Dean grumped while we were digging through the boxes and I just threw packing peanuts at him. 2 hours later we finally got everything up the tree was decorated; "looks good." I sighed contently snuggling closer to Dean. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Dean yelling at Mary; "Mary stay away from the tree!… God damn it Mary Elizabeth, what did I just say!?"

I sat up and saw Mary running away from the tree giggling while Dean started picking up ornaments. "We should put the baby gates around it." I said startling Dean, "shit Cas. Don't do that! Yeah, the baby gates would be a good idea. But what are we gonna do bout the stairs?" Dean asked putting the ornaments back on the tree. "I'll figure something out." I said getting up to use the bathroom.

"Hey Cas, Sammy just called, he wants me to go with him shopping. I'll be back around dinner time. Do you want me to bring anything home for dinner?" Dean asked me when I came out of the bathroom. "I don't care, nothing spicy. My stomachs doing flips right now." I said making my way to the living room; "oh, do you wan't me to stay home?" "No, I'll be fine, just bring me back one of those giant brownies they have at the mall." I smiled and kissed Dean before he left.

I had just gotten Mary down for a nap and I was half way down the stairs when the doorbell rang twice. "For the love of christ! I swear whoever it is wakes up Mary, I will personally rip their heads off." I growled to myself and hurried to the door. I opened it right as Gabriel was about to ring the bell again; "Gabriel! I swear, if you ring that doorbell one more fucking time, it will be the last thing you do." I growled catching him by surprise.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, down mama bear." Gabe said with his hands up in surrender; "sorry, I just put Mary down and she's a disaster if she doesn't get a nap." I said moving so Gabe could come in. "What's up?" I asked once we were settled in the living room, "nothing Charlie sent me home early cuz I was annoying her and I didn't want to be alone." Gabe said. "Where's Dean?" He continued to ask absently rubbing the growing bump.

"Went shopping with Sam, should be home in a few hours." I said "hey, you gotta help me come up with a solution to block off the stairs, we had to put the baby gates up around the tree so Mary wouldn't mess with it." I said, "no but you could do what we did at the house, before we were kicked out." Gabe suggested. "What did we do?" I asked "right, you wouldn't remember. We put chicken wire around the tree cuz you would try to open everyone's presents." "Good idea, I'll call Dean." I said going to the kitchen where I left my phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Dean answered on the third ring, "Not much, are you still at the mall?" "Yeah, why?" "I need you to pick up enough chicken wire so we can wrap it around the tree like a fence. Gabe said we used to do it when I was little. That way we can put the gates back on the stairs." "That's actually a really good idea. But the way this day is going, I need a beer, so I was thinking we could go to the Roadhouse." Dean suggested. "That's fine. Don't forget my brownie." Dean laughed "I won't see you later, love you." "Love you too." I said and hung up. "I heard something about brownies." Gabe said coming into the kitchen. "Yeah, I told Dean to get me one of those big brownies they have at the mall." I said getting the things to make tea.

A few hours later, Mary was watching 'The Little Mermaid' and I was sitting on the couch reading with Squirt curled up at my feet when the door opened. Dean came into the living room with his arms full of bags, "uh, get enough at the mall?" I asked putting my book down. "Well most of this is from s-a-n-t-a." Dean spelled so Mary wouldn't get curious. "Oh, well I still think you went a little overboard." I chuckled and took a few bags from him.

~0~0~0~0~

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Ellen yelled from behind the bar when she saw us come in. "Hey Ellen." Dean greeted and we made our way to a booth; Ellen came over shortly after, "hello miss Mary." Ellen said and Mary turned her head away and hid her face in Dean's shoulder, "sorry, she's a little cranky because I wouldn't let her bring Squirt. She wouldn't even let me buckle her in." I said taking her and Dean's coat and putting it on my side of the booth. "Aw, well what can you do? Now, Dean do you want a beer?" "Yes please." "Alright, Cas what can I get ya? Iced Tea's fine. Then just water for Mary with a straw please." I said

"Okay, do you know what you want, Dean I already know you want your special. Cas what about you honey?" Ellen asked "Um, bacon cheese burger then loaded fries, but instead of fries can they be onion rings?" I asked "Dude, that's disgusting." Dean said making a face, "shut up, you know I get weird cravings." I glared "of course you can Cas, now Mary do you want chicken nuggets?" Ellen asked and Mary nodded her head.

Ellen returned about 10 minutes later with our food and then sat next to me in the booth. "So, Cas. How are you feelin'?" "Pretty good. I'm finally over the morning sickness." I said patting my stomach lightly. We talked for a while as we ate; when our conversation turned to more Christmasy things Dean brought up that we were taking Mary to the mall tomorrow to see Santa. "Yay Santa!" Mary squealed, "well you better take a picture." Ellen said, we told her we would and she went back to work.

Mary was passed out by time we got home so Dean carried her up the stairs and put her to bed and we both passed out shorty after. I woke up at 6:30 with my stomach rolling, I lurched out if bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to puke up last nights supper. "Cas? Baby you okay?" Dean asked as he crouched down to rub my back. "I thought you were done with your morning sickness." "I am. I don't know I guess all the greasy food didn't agree with me." I said and to prove my point I puked again. "Maybe we should just stay home." Dean said getting up to get a cold wash cloth, "no, today's the last day to get pictures with Santa, go ahead and take Mary, I'm just going to stay in bed." I said standing up and flushing the evidence away.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked rubbing the cool cloth on the back of my neck, "yes, I know Mary's excited to see Santa." I said and buried my face in Dean's neck. "Alright then, crawl back in bed, I'll make you some tea." Dean said and I crawled back under the covers and fell asleep quickly. Next time I woke up there were tiny feet pressed against my back I looked over to see a sleeping Mary, laying sideways with her feet up the back of my shirt. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "good, you're up." I looked over at the door to see Dean coming in with a mug of tea in his hands, "I was going to bring this to you earlier but by time I got out of the bathroom you were already out. Then Mary woke up and demanded she lay next to you." Dean chuckled and set the mug down and kissed my forehead.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" I asked carefully removing the feet from my back and slid up to the headboard; "8:30, I was going to wake Mary and give her a bath before we left. Do you still want to stay home?" Dean asked, "yeah, I better. My stomach's still flipping a little." I said and took a sip of the tea. "Okay, Mary sweetie, come on time to wake up." Dean said softly pushing Mary's hair away from her face causing her face to scrunch up and she whimpered softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Come on baby girl, let's get you in the bath so we can go see Santa." Dean said softly scooping her up and just walked to our bathroom.

I slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom right as Dean was putting Mary in. "Mama we see Santa!" Mary smiled "yes baby, you and daddy are going to go see Santa today." I said closing the lid on the toilet so I could sit down. "Mama not going?" Mary asked tilting her head to the side, "no, mama doesn't feel good so I'm going to stay home." I said. Dean finished giving Mary a bath, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room.

20 minutes later they were out the door and I decided to catch up on some shows on NETFLIX. I was about half way through the newest episode of Ghostfacers when the front door opened, "Cassie? You home?" I heard Gabe call out, "living room!" I yelled and Gabe came in and plopped down in the recliner and Squirt jumped onto his lap. "Jesus Cassie, I don't know how you do this, especially twice." Gabe groaned, "do what?" "Deal with all the freaking hormones, puking all the time, and look at me, I'm huge!" He whined.

"Gabe, we are roughly the same size right now, trust me, you're going to get much bigger, you should be lucky. I have two babies, which mean's I'm going to be at least two time bigger than I was with Mary." I said "And besides, you're only 4 months along, you're not that big." We were quiet after that and around 12 Dean had sent me a picture of a very happy Mary sitting on Santa's lap, so in return I sneakily took a picture of Gabriel stuffing his face with popcorn and sent it to Dean reading,  **rather be there, instead I have to deal with this lol**.

Dean replied  ** _yeah, wish you were here too. How ya feelin?_  Better, been keeping it easy with what I eat. When will you be home?  _Bout an hour, need me to pick anything up?_  No, just drive carefully. Love you. _Okay baby, love you too._** "What's got you smiling like a teenaged girl?" Gabe teased so I showed him the picture of Mary on Santa's lap. "Well ain't that cute, little creepy but cute." Gabe said handing me my phone. "Creepy? How's it creepy?" "Come ooonnn Cas, an old man dressed up like Santa and has a bunch of little kids sit on his lap and he asks them if they've been naughty this year. Little pervy if you asks me." Gabe said shoving more popcorn into his mouth. "What ever." I grumbled.

~0~0~0~0~

The next day I was in the laundry room checking Dean's pockets before putting them in the washer knowing that he leaves things in there when I pulled out a receipt. I unfolded the receipt and looked at it feeling like ice water had been shot into my veins. It was a receipt from the jewelry store at the mall for an engagement ring. Why would Dean be buying a engagement ring?! I started getting nervous and a little pissed, I threw the rest of the laundry into the washer and stormed out of the laundry room and found Dean stretched out on the couch.

"Dean Winchester. Is there something you'd like to explain?!" I said blocking his view from the tv, "uhh no?" Dean said looking at me like I grew a second head. "Then explain this." I said and threw the receipt at him; "shit, okay Cas. It's not what you think I swear." Dean said standing up, "mmhmm. Please, explain." I said crossing my arms. Dean sighed deeply "alright, I'm going to tell you something, but you can not tell anyone. Promise?" Dean asked throwing the receipt on the table, "I'm listening."

"Okay, Sammy's going to propose to Jess at Christmas, he gave me the money to put on my card so I could buy it so incase Jess looked at their statement she wouldn't see it." Dean said and I could tell in his eyes he was telling the truth. "Oh my god, that's so exciting!" I smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek, "I was starting to freak out." I chuckled.

Two day's later we were headed to Bobby and Ellen's for Christmas, Mary had already opened all her gifts from Santa and currently had the teddy bear that was under the tree clutched in her hands. "Hey guys!" Jo greeted us at the door and ushered us in, "hey Jo, Merry Christmas." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was seated in the living room and you could tell Sam was nervous, by time it was time to eat Sam barely touched his food.

Once we were done Jess finally confronted him, "Sam, what's going on? You've been a nervous wreck all day, I'm sure everyone can smell it waving off you and you barely ate." "Okay, uh I guess now's the time." Sam said quietly and stood up. "Jessica, I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sam said and kneeled in front of her, "Sam?!" Jess gasped as he pulled out a small box and revealed a gorgeous diamond ring, "Jessica? Will you marry me?" Sam whispered. "Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Jess squealed and threw her arms around him and everyone cheered.

 * **Here's Jess's ring if any of you were curious...***

 

It's been a week since the proposal and we were having a celebration/New Year's Eve party at the Roadhouse. Missouri was watching Mary for the whole night so Dean and I could stay as long as we wanted. There was lots off food and of course lots of drinks but Gabe and I sticked to water. "Alright everyone 15 seconds to go!" Ash yelled and started counting down, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and exchanged kisses and hugs Dean pulled me in for a deep kiss. "Happy New Year Cas." Dean said "Happy New Year Dean." I whispered back and kissed him again.

An hour later I coaxed a very drunk Dean into the passenger side of the Impala and we headed home. Once the light turned green I pulled out, suddenly the Impala was spun around and there was a loud crash and then everything went black.

* * *

***Yeah, uh... I'm just going to hide now... Don't hurt me. I'll try my hardest to get the next update up soon, but it's going to be at least January before I can get it up... So yeah...**


	13. Sleeping Beauty

***Hey guys, I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! But here it is, I hope there isn't too many mistakes.**

* * *

Noise. There's too much noise and too many lights flashing, there's a voice too. I opened my eyes then shut them again quickly from the flashing lights, then I was moving I opened my eyes again and I was in the back of an ambulance. Why was I in an ambulance? Oh god, Dean! The twins! I started panicking and there was someone talking, "hey, hey, calm down, you're going to be alright. You're on your way to Lawrence General Hospital. You're going to be okay." The paramedic said and I heard another voice talking through a radio maybe?

"We've got two males, one's an unconscious alpha with a broken arm and lacerations to the head and a male omega who is approximately 3 months pregnant with no injuries besides a few cuts on the head." The words unconscious kept running through my head like a broken record. "Dean" I croaked and tilted my head to see a paramedic holding oxygen to his mouth and another one trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. "Dean!" I said much louder, "sir, we need you to stay calm and not move okay? We don't see any major injuries but we don't have the right equipment to take a look at your pups alright."

The paramedic holding Dean's oxygen said and laid back and put my hands on top of the bump and concentrated on relaxing. Relaxation didn't last long, right as I was about to be calmed down completely one of Dean's monitors starting going off, "heart rate is decreasing! Hand me the defibrillators!" One of the paramedics yelled, "Dean!" I yelled and then there was a small pinch on my arm, when I looked down I saw the paramedic pulling a needle out of my arm, "it's just a sedative. We need you to stay calm." That was the last thing I heard before my eyes shut.

Beep… Beep… Beep… I opened my eyes slowly and everything was a little blurry, I could make out two people by the door talking. When I tried concentrating harder on the two people my head began to throb and I let out a small moan. "Cassie?! Cassie oh god you're awake!" I heard Gabe say and he grabbed my hand. When I reopened my eyes everything was clear and I could tell Gabe had been crying, "Mary?" I croaked and then cleared my throat "where is she?" I asked; "she's still with Missouri, everyone else is here though. I'll go get your doctor." Gabe said and walked out.

While he was gone I started to remember, leaving the Roadhouse, getting hit, then Dean. Oh god Dean! My heart monitor was going nuts by time Gabe and the doctor came back in. "Castiel, come down please." The doctor said, "Dean! He-he oh god is he okay?!" I said my heart rate still frantic. "Dean is fine, mostly. He slipped into a coma shortly after you two were brought in, he has a broken arm, many cuts and his head was damaged a little causing a little swelling in the brain but nothing to be worried about." I nodded and my heart rate started going down, "th-the twins?" I whispered not looking up afraid of the answer; "the twins are perfectly fine, you're very lucky." The doctor said and I let out a relieved sob.

"I'll go get Dr. Maddison so she can get you an ultra sound to see you're pups okay?" I nodded again and let the tears fall. "Cassie? Do you want me to stay?" Gabe asked, "please. But, call Missouri, I want my baby girl." I whispered. "Alright, I'll call as soon as the ultra sound is over with." Gabe said then he was hugging me and crying. "Oh god Cas. I didn't know what to think! They-they called me, all the said was there's been an accident and your brother and brother-in-law have arrived at the hospital. Sam and Jess had to give me a ride here I was such a mess. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Gabe sobbed and I rubbed his back. "It's okay Gabriel. I'm okay." I whispered, "but you need to stay calm too, we don't need another person in the hospital." I teased and earned a small chuckle from him.

Gabe left about half an hour later saying he was going to go home and get some rest. I was flipping through the channels on the tv when there was a soft knock on the door and Sam's head poked in. "Can we come in?" Sam asked opening the door a little bit, "of course." I replied shutting the tv off. Sam and Jess came into the room and sat on each side of the bed after they both gave me hugs. "How are you feeling?" Jess asked once she was settled, "honestly, I'm sore but I feel fine. Doctor Maddison took an ultra sound and the twins are perfectly fine… H-how's Dean?" "

Um, well, he's in a coma, but I'm sure you already know that. His arm is broken in three places, along his wrist and a fracture on his ulna and his radius. The doctors think that he'll make a full recovery. You both were very lucky." Sam said, "what happened? I mean I know we were hit, but…" "A drunk driver ran a red light, his name was Alistair Morgan. He was killed on impact." Jess said quietly. We talked for a little bit longer when I finally heard Mary's voice; "Mama!" I looked up instantly and saw her running across the room. Sam picked her up and put her on the bed with me and I buried my nose in her curls. "We'll leave you for now. We'll be back tomorrow." Sam said and they left. "I'm glad you're okay Cas. How's Dean?" Missouri asked and took Jess's vacant seat. "Thank you Missouri, and uh… He's in a coma and he broke his arm in three places apparently. I haven't gotten to see him yet." I said and my voice broke at the end and everything finally crashed down; I hugged Mary tighter and cried which caused Mary to cry also.

Missouri stayed quiet and just held my hand while I tried to calm down again. "What about the twins?" "Doctor said they're perfectly fine." I said once I calmed down. "Mama got hurt?" Mary asked tears still falling down her face; I wiped them away and answered her, "yes mama got hurt but I'm better now." I said smiling and kissed her forehead. "Where daddy?" She asked again, I took a deep breath and answered her the best I could so she would understand. "Daddy got hurt too, he's in a very deep sleep and he might be asleep for a long time." I said fighting back the tears.

"Like Beauty?" Mary asked, "yeah, kinda like Sleeping Beauty. But mama's kiss wont wake him up." I said trying to keep my voice from wavering. "Thank you Missouri for taking care of Mary." I whispered when Mary fell asleep in my arms; "of course. Poor thing has been a mess. I think she knew something wasn't right, she wouldn't eat very much and she just kept crying for you two… But what really had me goin', she was asleep and all of a sudden she just started screaming and crying then about 10 minutes later the hospital called." Missouri said and I just stared at her, "huh, that is weird." I said and let out a huge yawn. "Well, I'll go check on Dean then go home my self and get some rest." Missouri said standing up and leaning over to give me a hug, "okay, thank you, again Missouri." Once the door was closed I relaxed further into the bed and began running my fingers through Mary's curls and fell asleep.

~0~0~0~0~

"Alright Cas, everything looks good. You are free to leave." Dr. Hansen said. "Thank you doctor." I said and slid off the bed. "Ready to go Cassie?" Gabe asked handing me my coat, "no, I'm going to go see Dean, I haven't seen him since I've been here." I said pushing the elevator button to go up to the floor for coma patients. "oh, okay… well I'm going to go the bakery down the street. Call me when you're ready to go home." I just grunted in response and stepped out of the elevator. I stopped in front of Dean's door, mentally preparing myself for what I might see. I took a deep breath ran my hand over the small bump and pushed the door open.

I stepped in and was almost knocked off my feet by John, "shit, sorry Cas. Are you okay?" John asked once I regained my footing, "yes, sorry I should have been paying attention." I said, "um look Cas… I'm gonna give you some warning. Dean looks a hell of a lot better than he did when you two were brought in, but it's still pretty rough." I just nodded my head and walked closer to the bed and gasped when I saw him. Dean was lying there with tubes hooked to his arms and he had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose; his face had many cuts and and bruises and Dean's right arm was in a thick cast.

"Oh my god Dean." I whispered and walked to the side of the bed taking his left hand in mine. "They ran some tests today. They said the swelling in his brain has gone down but they don't see any signs of him waking up yet." John said quietly, "I'll leave you alone." He continued and left the room. I sat there in silence for a while just staring at Dean and rubbing circles on his hand, "you're gonna wake up. You're going to be up and walking around, playing with Mary like you always do. You're going to be awake to see our twins. Damn it Dean wake up! I can't do this with out you!" I said and broke down sobbing.

"I can't… don't want to do this with out you. Mary needs her father, the twins need their father Dean, come on wake up. Open your eyes Dean!" I don't know how long I sat there crying, but when the tears finally stopped Gabriel came into the room. "Cassie? Come on, I think you should go home and get some rest." Gabe said quietly, I looked up with bloodshot eyes from crying so much. "Oh Cassie." Gabe said and pulled me into a hug, "come on, let's get you home. I'm sure Mary wants you home." I nodded and let him drag me out of the room.

"Mama!" Mary shouted when she saw me walk in the front door and ran to me. I picked her up and held her close as I walked towards the kitchen where Missouri was pulling a casserole out of the oven. "Hi sweetie, you hungry?" Missouri asked setting the casserole on the island. "Yes, thank you." I said and put Mary in her high chair. "Well, Cassie. I'm going to run to my place and get a few things and I'll be back. Save me some food." Gabe said and left. "Oh honey, you look exhausted." Missouri said handing me a cup of tea. "I am. I-I saw him before I left." I said careful not to say Dean's name so Mary wouldn't ask questions.

"Oh, how is he?" "The swelling has gone down completely but they said they haven't seen any signs of him waking up soon." I said playing with the food on my plate. "He'll be awake soon, just wait and see." Missouri said and started eating. By time everyone ate and dishes were done Gabriel returned, "Cassie, you better have left me some grub. The baby's hungry!" Gabe yelled, "shhh, you idot. There's a plate sitting in the microwave just heat it up." I scolded, Gabe came back into the living room with his food and a giant glass of milk, "I put fresh sheets on the bed down here for you." I said not looking away from the tv.

"Thank you." Around 8 I took Mary upstairs for a bath and to put her to bed, once that was done I went back downstairs to find Gabriel eating a bowl of ice cream. "There's more in the freezer if you want some." Gabe said, "no thank you, I just came down to tell you I'm going to take a bath that will hopefully help me relax and I'm going to bed." I said "Make sure Squirt has fresh water in his bowl before you go to bed please." "Sure thing baby bro, night." "Good night Gabe." I said and headed back up the stairs.

***Two weeks later***

"Mary? Would you like to go see Daddy?" I asked the two year old, "yes!" Mary squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay, but sweetie, you have to remember, he's asleep and he probably wont wake up. But that mean's you can't talk to him, I'm sure he can hear you." I said and put on her shoes and winter coat. We got to the hospital and found John already in Dean's room, "Grampa!" Mary yelled and ran over to John. "Hi princess. How are you?" John asked scooping Mary onto his lap.

"Good, daddy sleeping?" "Yeah, daddy's still sleeping." John replied and helped her out of her coat. "Hi Cas." "Hello. Any changes?" I asked sitting down on the other side of the bed and grabbed Dean's hand, "nothing." John said quietly. John and I sat there quietly for half an hour listening Mary tell Dean stories, "mama?" "hmmm?" "I gotta potty." Mary said "I can take her." John said and grabbed Mary's hand. John and Mary left the room so I scooted closer to the bed and ran my hand through Dean's hair. "Come on Dean, it's been almost three weeks. I need you to wake up, I miss you; Mary misses you." I said my voice cracking a little.

I closed my eyes willing the tears to go away when I felt a squeeze on my hand, my eyes shot open and I looked at our hands twined together and Dean squeezed again. "Dean?!" I said and looked up, Dean's eyes fluttered open and closed again. "Dean? Baby can you hear me?!" I said squeezing his hand back and ran my other hand through his hair again. Dean's eyes opened and looked around the room before settling them on me. "Cas?" Dean asked his voice horse and rough. "It's me, oh my god you're finally awake!" I sobbed and kissed him, "Cas wha-what happened?" Dean asked wincing a little when he moved his head. "We were in an accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit us." I said

"An accident? Ar-are you okay?" Dean asked looking over me trying to find any injuries, "I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises, the twins are fine too." I said and Dean eyes widened "tw-twins?! Cas!? You-you're pregnant?!" Dean said and it felt like ice water was dumped down my back. "Yes, Dean… I'll be four months along at the end of the month." I said and placed his hand on the bump. "What? When did this happen?" Dean asked tears forming in his eyes. "Dean? Wha-what's the last thing you remember?" I asked putting my hand on top of his on my stomach.

"We just got engaged… Right?" Dean asked his eyebrows raising. "Oh my god… Dean, that was almost 6 years ago." I said quietly. "6 years?!" Dean shouted and his heart monitor started going off causing a nurse to run in. "Mr. Winchester, you're awake! Okay, we need you to calm down." The nurse said in a soothing voice and naturally as soon as Dean was calm John and Mary decided to come in. "DADDY!" Mary yelled and ran towards us causing Dean's hear monitor to go off again; Mary scrambled onto the bed and flung herself on him and I shot a panicked look towards John and the nurse.

"Uh-hi sweetie." Dean said and removed his hand from mine and patted Mary's back, Dean looked at me and knowing the look on his face I mouthed Mary to him and his eyes widened again. "Hi Mary." He said and Mary looked up "daddy awake now!" Mary smiled and kissed his cheek. "Um Cas? Can I talk to you for a moment?" John asked, "sure. Dean will you two be alright?" I asked and Dean just nodded, I followed John out to the hall, "What's going on? He looked so scared when Mary ran towards him." John asked "he, uh. He doesn't remember." I whispered, "he thought we just got engaged.."

"Damn. Okay, we'll figure something out." John said and we re-entered the room and found Dean now in a sitting position with Mary on his lap jabbering nonsense. When Dean spotted us he brightened up, then the doctor came in and checked Dean over and I took Mary from Dean's lap. "Well Dean, your vitals look good, we'll keep you for one more night for observation then you should be able to go home." The doctor said and then turned to me "memory loss is common for coma patients when they wake up. Just make sure you ease Dean back into his old routine and try a few things to jog his memory." "Okay, thank you doctor." I said and he left.

~0~0~0~0~

"So Cas, we apparently have a what? Two year old three year old?" Dean asked once he was settled in the passenger seat of my car. "She's two, she'll be three in March." I said and started the car, "right, and you're 4 month pregnant, with twins." Dean stated "well, I'll be 4 months a few day's after your birthday." I said "What else do I need to know before I'm bombarded with people?"

"Well, Gabriel's about 5 months pregnant, he's having a boy. Sam and Jess got engaged on Christmas. Um, our neighbor Missouri, is the sweetest person alive, she helps us out a LOT. Sam and Jess unfortunately had to go back to California shortly after the accident. Their new semester starts next week." I said "Well awesome for Sammy and Jess. And back up, Gabe's pregnant?! What the fuck happened there? I thought he was on suppressants." Dean asked, "that is a  _very_  long story for another time." I said, "Oh, and I should probably mention this before you see him. I uh, I have a long lost twin, his name is Jimmy and he looks exactly like me. He's married and has a daughter named Claire." I said once we pulled into the driveway. "You have a fucking twin?! Jesus Christ I have a lot to remember. "That you do my love, but one step at a time."


	14. Memories

"Daddy's home!" Mary squealed and met us at the front door. "Uh, yeah… Hi Mary." Dean said still recovering the shock that he has a daughter. "Good! 'souri made cookies! And and I eated 2 and, and we colored!" Mary said running out of breath and clinging to Dean's leg. "Well, it sounds like you had a fun day. Why don't we go back to the living room and see if we can't squeeze in a nap?" I said trying to pry the two year old off Dean's leg. "No! Daddy pick me up!" Mary shouted shying away from me and Dean shot me a panicked look, "it'll be alright Dean." I reassured him and he picked her up as best as he could with one arm.

Mary wrapped her legs and arms around him like she usually does and buried her nose against Dean's neck. We made our way to the living room which I hadn't seen this clean since we moved in. "Missouri, did- you didn't have to clean!" I gasped "Oh hush. It's the least I could do to welcome Dean home. There is also a casserole in the fridge that you just need to heat up." She said and kissed my cheek. "Dean honey, how are you?" Missouri asked, and I could tell Dean was trying to remember her, "I, uh… Good. Just trying to remember things I guess." Dean said.

"You don't remember me do you honey?" Missouri asked and Dean's cheeks reddened, "I uh, no, no I don't. I'm sorry." "Don't you dare apologize. I understand completely, so let me start off fresh. I'm Missouri Mosley, I live right next door and honestly I don't know what you two would do without me." Missouri said and I chuckled, "I honestly don't know what we would do with out you either Missouri, Mary would be in daycare and the house would always be a disaster." I said and walked over to give her a hug.

"Alright honeys, I'll leave you be. And I'll be back over tomorrow evening." Missouri left and we sat in comfortable silence for a while before Dean said something, "she seems nice." "Daddy, 'souri is really nice!" Mary said from his lap and Dean chuckled "I'll take your word for it sweetie." 10 minutes later Mary was snoring softly, "uh, Cas? What do I do?" Dean whispered, "let's put her in her room." I said and I scooped her off Dean's lap with out waking her, "follow me." I whispered and headed up the stairs and I heard Dean's footsteps behind me.

"Close the baby gate once you get pass it." I said and walked towards Mary's room, once I got her tucked in I turned around and took Dean's hand, "come on." I said and dragged him to our room. "What are you-mff" I cut Dean off with a kiss, fisting my hands in his short hair. "Fuck. I've missed you so much." I said catching my breath.

"I wanna show you how much I've missed you." I whispered in his ear and then bit it gently causing Dean's breath to hitch "Cas." Dean moaned and I led him to the bed tugging our shirts and pants off. "Cas, wait." Dean said and pushed me back a little. "What? What's wrong?" I asked "No-nothing, I just… I just wanted to see you, I don't obviously remember you being pregnant with Mary… I just want to see." Dean said softly and placed his hand on the side of the ever growing bump. "Dean." I whispered tears forming and I put my hand on top of his.

"You're beautiful Cas." Dean whispered and placed a kiss on top of the swell. I pushed him back and sank to my knees and took the tip of Dean's cock in my mouth and sucked. "GAH!" Dean gasped I continued to suck his dick for a few minutes then pulled off, "as much as I'd like to continue this, Mary has a tendency to take short naps." I said moving up to straddle Dean's hips and I slowly sunk down groaning as Dean filled me up. "Cas, oh god. Still so fucking tight." Dean groaned bucking his hips up hitting my prostate. "Well, it's been a while." I moaned and thrusted down to meet Dean's thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck. Cas I'm close." Dean moaned, "me t-too." I whispered and reached down to stroke myself. Two strokes later I cried out Dean's name and painted our stomachs. "Cas, get off before I knot." Dean said "no, I want your knot, it's been so long." I grouched but repositioned ourselves so we were comfortable. "Dean, get the blanket." "Why, it's freaking hot." Dean groaned, "well, incase Mary does wake up before your knot goes down, I don't want her seeing anything like this." I said, "oh, uh right." Dean said and flung the blanket over our waists.

We ended up falling asleep, I don't know how long we were out but I woke up to Mary's voice; "mama, mama I gotta potty." I opened my eyes and Mary was staring up at me doing a funny dance. "Okay, go in mama and daddy's bathroom I'll be there in a second." I said and waited till Mary was in the bathroom before I slipped out of bed wincing a little at the movement and pulled on the boxer's discarded on the floor.

An hour later Mary and I were downstairs munching on milk and cookies when a sleepy Dean made his way into the kitchen. "Well look at sleeping beauty." I teased and Dean flipped me the bird. "How ya feeling?" I asked him while I put a few cookies and a glass of milk down. "Eh, arm hurts a little and my head, but I'll live." "Here, take this." I said and handed Dean on of his pain pills.

"It should help with your arm, for your head though, you can't mix pills so you'll have to deal with that." I said and started wiping Mary's face and hands. "So uh, Cas. I know it's a little to late to be asking now, but uh. Sex isn't going to harm the pups will it?" Dean asked tearing a chunk of cookie and dipping it in the milk. "No, it's fine as long as we're not to rough." I chuckled and kissed his temple "go play." I told Mary once I helped her off the island chair. "You know, she really looks like my mother." Dean said quietly, "I know. She act's just like you though. Stubborn, sassy and extremely smart." I said wiping crumbs off the island. "I don't know about the smart part Cas, I think she takes after you on that one." Dean smiled and drained the remaining milk.

~0~0~0~0~

"So, I was thinking. After dinner we could get out the photo albums and go through them and see if we can't trigger any memories." I said while pulling Missouri's casserole out of the oven. "That sounds like a plan." Dean said not bothering to look up from the puzzle him and Mary were doing on the living room floor. I dished out Mary's plate first and stuck it in the fridge so it would cool off faster and then dished out Dean and I's, "come and eat!" I hollered and Dean carried Mary into the kitchen and put her in the high chair.

Once dinner was over with we were all sitting in the living room, "okay Cas, let't get the pictures out." Dean said "I was going to wait till Mary goes to bed, that way she's not constantly wanting to look at them and you can take the time you need." I said and leaned on his good arm. "Mama?" "what?" "babies? I wanna see." Mary said standing between my legs and looking up at me. "Sweetie, you can't see the twins yet, but you can see my tummy." I said smiling, "okay!" Mary said with a big smile so I took my shirt off and sat up, "give me your hands." I said and I took Mary's small hands and put them on my stomach.

"Wooow. I wanna see them!" Mary said, "tell you what, I'll take you with me when I go to my appointment and you can see them." I said and Mary nodded excitedly and ran off to play. "Can I go with you to the appointment?" Dean asked once I got my shirt back on, "of course you can. Mary come on, let's get you in the bath and go to bed." I said standing up and she whined but came over and started going up the stairs. I shut the tv off and told Dean to follow. "Why'd you shut the tv off?" Dean groaned but followed, "because Mary wont sleep unless she know's one of us is upstairs with her and besides the photo albums are in our room." I said and scooped Mary up since she was trying to run away from the bathroom.

"Dean, will you go in Mary's room and get her pajamas and a pull up?" I asked putting Mary in the tub. "Uh sure." "Grab her footy pj's, they're warmer!" I hollered. Dean came back placing the pajamas on the sink, "of course you would grab the Batman ones." I smirked "well duh, Batman is awesome." Dean said and left the bathroom. I dried Mary off and put her pajamas on, I poked my head in our room and found Dean laying on the bed flipping through a magazine, "Dean, Mary wants you to tuck her in." I said and went to put Mary in her bed.

"Mama!" "What?!" I asked a little panicked when Mary shouted, "Squirt!" She continued and started breathing heavy. "Alright, calm down. I'll go get him." I said and I could see her start to calm. "What was that all about?" Dean asked when I came out of our daughter's room, "Squirt always sleeps with her at night and she doesn't like it when he's not up here so I'm going to go find him and bring him up here." I explained and moved the baby gate. I found Squirt curled up in the office so I picked him up and brought him upstairs and stopped just outside Mary's door listening to Dean talk. "Okay Mary, goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Dean said softly, "night daddy love you." "I uh. I love you too baby girl, I really do." I came in the room right as Dean kissed her forehead, "okay here's Squirt. Sleep tight bug, love you." I said and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "night mama."

I pulled out two photo albums and brought my lap top to the bed, "ready to take a stroll down memory lane?" I asked sliding in next to Dean. "Let's start with this one." I said putting the album on both of our legs, the first page was filled with graduation photos, "Cas, I remember all of this…" Dean said as I flipped the page to some Christmas pictures, "I know, but there's pictures in hear that you don't remember too. Just be patient." I said and flipped the page again and I felt Dean stiffen a little.

"Is, is that Mary?" Dean asked pointing to a sonogram, "yeah, that's our first picture we got of her. I uh, I went by my self and I was so scared that you were going to be mad." I chuckled "Mad? Why on earth would I be mad?" Dean asked, "well, she wasn't planned… We made a deal that once I was done with school, I would come off my suppressants but I would stay on my birth control. And after my first heat off the pills I some how got pregnant. I was only 19 Dean, I was so scared, we just moved in, I was working at the library." I said but continued "I came straight to the shop and I scared your dad because I was so pale so he let us use his office for some privacy and when I showed you the sonogram you were so happy." I chuckled and we continued to look at the pictures.

There were more sonograms, pictures of the baby shower and of my progression of the pregnancy, then when I turned the page I heard Dean gasp, "oh my god." It was a bunch of pictures of Mary in the hospital after she was born, under the first picture it read 'Mary Elizabeth, born March 14th, 2014 at 6:30 p.m. weighing 5 pounds 9 ounces' "who's that?" Dean asked pointing to a picture of my mom holding Mary and I teared up a little. "That's my mother." I said quietly, "what? she kicked you and Gabe out… I thought she wasn't in your life anymore." Dean said and I could tell he was angry and confused, "Gabe told her about the baby and she found out where I worked at and she said she wanted back in my life, and that she wanted to be apart of Mary's… She uh, she died a few day's after the wedding, she had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Dean said and just shrugged and flipped to the next page, our wedding invitation was tapped to the page "was it a big wedding?" Dean asked, "no, not really. The reception was bigger, only close family were at the wedding." I replied and then Dean started laughing at the picture of us holding Mary between us each of us kissing her cheek. "Wait, Cas! Did, did we dance to 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams?!" Dean asked turning to face me with excitement on his face "yes! Dean do you remember?" I asked a smile forming, "A little, I uh, I remember dancing to it and I sang some of it to you."

"Yes, you did!" I said and leaned foreword to smash our mouths together. When we pulled apart Dean continued, "then you went up to the stage and when you came back the dj played 'Hey Jude'." Dean said with a smile. "Oh my god, yes. I remember I was nervous but you were happy that they played it." I said and we continued with the pictures till we got to the honeymoon pictures, "Cas, where'd we go?! It's gorgeous." Dean said looking at the picture of the view from the house. "The Bahamas, Balthazar has a vacation house there, don't ask me how he does because I don't know. But he let us use it." I said.

"This one's on ore my my favorite pictures." I said pointing to the one of Dean sleeping, the french doors were open so the sun was casting a soft glow in the room making Dean's tan skin look like it was glowing. The first album ended with Mary's first birthday. "There isn't much in the second album yet, but I do have our wedding video on my laptop if you want to watch it." I said setting the albums on my night stand. I found the video on the computer and hit play, about half way through the video Dean suddenly shut the lap top, "Dean what the hell?" I asked and looked over at him.

Dean's eyes were wide and he was breathing kinda heavy, "Dean? What's wrong?" I asked getting nervous, "I-I remember. I remember all of the wedding! Every detail." Dean said still breathing heavily. "Oh my god really?! What else?! Do you remember anything else!?" I asked sitting up on my knees and cupped his face with my hands. "No, just the wedding. I remember freaking out so much and then Jess brought in Mary saying you knew I was freaking out and Mary would calm me down. I remember seeing you for the first time when you came dow Bobby's steps. I remember our vows, everything." Dean smiled and I smashed our mouths together and moved to straddle his hips. "Cas, what are you doing?" Dean gasped when we broke apart, "what's it look like?" I said and rolled my hips down causing us both to moan.

I took Dean's shirt off and began kissing down his chest taking a nipple in my mouth causing Dean to jerk and whisper, "fuck." I sat up and took the rest of our close off and slid down to in-between his legs and licked up his cock swirling my tongue around the tip a little bit then took him in my mouth. Dean's hand was in my hair and his broken arm was flung above his head, "Cas oh god." Dean moaned, I held his hips down so he wouldn't buck up, it had been a while since the last time I've done this so I slowly relaxed my throat and took more of Dean's length into my mouth; I bobbed my head a few times then took the whole length again and swallowed around it and hollowed out my cheeks. Dean was a mess, moaning and panting, "Cas, Cas baby pull off. You gotta stop." Dean said pulling slightly on my hair so I pulled off with a wet pop before his knot could swell any bigger.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you." Dean chuckled and I just growled and kissed him. "I think I should return the favor hmm?" Dean whispered in my ear and flipped us around gently so I was flat on my back. He trailed kisses down my jaw and neck stopping to suck a mark then continued down. Being careful not to put any weight on my stomach he slid down pausing to kiss the top of the growing bump and muttering "beautiful" before continuing down. Dean kissed my inner thighs before he took my length in his mouth "fuck!" I almost shouted but threw my hand over my mouth to stay quiet.

I heard Dean laugh softly before he resumed, "shit, Dean. I'm-I'm gonna-" Dean just hummed and I lost it and yelled his name not caring if I woke up Mary. Dean pulled off and leaned up to kiss me tasting myself on his tongue, I laid there catching my breath while Dean carded his fingers through my hair. Once our breathing was normal I sat up, "come on, let's take a bath and clean up a little." Dean followed me to our bathroom and I got the water started, "get in. I'll wash your hair." I said getting his shampoo and body was from the shower, "Cas I can just take a shower…" Dean said but sank down in the water, "no, you can't get your cast wet, it'll be easier to take a bath and don't get your arm wet." I said pulling out one of the cups we use to was Mary's hair.

"Okay then nurse Cas. Do I get a sponge bath?" Dean asked then winked, "not tonight big boy. Maybe next month." I chuckled. "Next month? What's next month?" Dean asked, "well, if it's anything like I was when I was pregnant with Mary, I'll basically be in heat… It's not a legit heat, I'm just horny all the fucking time. Like I couldn't go to work and you told your dad I was sick so you could work half day's." I said dumping water on Dean head. "Well then I can't wait." Dean said and relaxed the rest of the bath and let me take care of him. Right as he started getting up my stomach lurched and I made it to the toilet just in time to puke up the casserole.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked kneeling beside me, "ugh, they must not have liked the casserole. It happens now and then if I eat something and the twins don't really like it, they let me know." I said and got up to brush my teeth. "Can I do anything?" Dean asked reaching for his own toothbrush, "no, I'm just going to make some tea and then go to bed, it's all I can do for now." I said and took the toothpaste out of Dean's hand when I saw he was struggling with it and put some on his brush.

I came back upstairs with a cup of tea and slid into bed, "hey Cas? Missouri said she'd see us tomorrow night? What's tomorrow night?" Dean asked, "oh, it's Gabe's baby shower, Missouri offered to watch Mary and Claire while we go to Gabe's." "Oh… Okay." Dean said and wrapped his arm around me, we switched sides so we could sleep like we normally do, with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me, but with his broken arm in the way… I snuggled up closer to him with my tea and he began rubbing little circles on the baby bump.

* * *

 

***Hey guys! :) Just wanna throw this out there, if there's anyone who would want to draw something to go along with the story, that would be freaking AMAZING! I can't draw to save my life, but if you want to, let me know and I would love you forever!**


	15. Boy or Girl? Both? Who Knows....

"Cas?! Why the fuck is your alarm going of at… 3:30!? What the hell!?" Dean growled as I slid out of bed, "Hush, or you'll wake Mary. I need to be at the bakery by 5 and I still need to shower and I like wake up a little before I go anywhere." I whispered, "bakery? What bakery?" "You-you don't remember the bakery? Uh you and your family plus Gabe chipped in the money and bought me a bakery for my birthday. It's really popular now…" I said walking over to Dean's side of the bed. "Oh, well then I'm awesome if I bought you a bakery… So who's gonna watch Mary then?" I just stared at him and tilted my head a little, "Dean, you can watch Mary." I said gently.

"What? No, Cas I-I don't remember anything about taking care of a two year old! What if something happens?" Dean asked starting to panic, "Dean shh, calm down. You'll be fine, just do what your gut tells you. It's no different than when Sam was that age, if you have any problems, Missouri is right next door, her number is in your phone. And if you absolutely have a problem or you're overwhelmed, call me. I'll keep my phone on today." I said and kissed his forehead and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom Dean was still awake, "Dean. Go back to sleep, Mary's usually up by 8:30. I said and pulled on my boxers "Cas, I don't remember anything about our daughter. I'm going to fuck this up." Dean whispered, "no you wont. She's just like you, she loves your music so just play that and she'll be happy. She loves chicken nuggets and french fries or mac and cheese. Anything disney you put on the tv she'll zone out. She's doing really well with potty training, so no diapers, you just have to help her in the bathroom. You'll be fine, I believe in you." I whispered "I'm going to leave now, I'll be home around 4 unless you need me to come home earlier." I gave him a quick kiss and left for the bakery.

"Charlie? What are you doing here so early?" I asked when I found her unlocking the back door, "oh, uh well I didn't know if you were going to be here this morning so I came in." Charlie said hanging up her coat. "Oh, well it's my turn to open, why wouldn't I be here?" I asked putting my coat next to hers, "I didn't know if you were going to spend the day at home with Dean."

"Ah, nope he was a little nervous about staying with her alone, but I told him I'd be keeping my phone on and that Missouri is right next door. If he doesn't think he can handle it, I'll go home." I said turning on the ovens and started pulling things out for muffins. Charlie and I were sitting at the table closest to the coffee counter when Gabe and Amelia walked in, "morning Cassie, Charlie." Gabe greeted us and started getting the register ready, "morning." Charlie and I said at the same time. "Morning, so Cas, we're going to drop Claire off at your place at 6 right?" Amelia asked while getting things ready with coffee.

"Actually, could you come over around 5:30? That way uh.. That way Dean can re-meet you? That way he's no so overwhelmed at the shower." I said "Of course, I'll let Jimmy know." We we all talking while the pastries baked when my phone chimed.  ** _Mary's not allergic to anything right?_  Just to bananas. Why?  _I just wanted to make sure I don't kill my kid._** I busted out laughing and had to wait a moment before replying.  **Dean, I trust you not to kill our daughter… She can eat anything as long as it's small enough for her to chew, she loves bacon just like you. Just make sure you tear it into chunks and don't make it as crispy as you like it otherwise she wont eat it. _Okay… Thank's babe love you._  Love you too.**

A little while later, we got our usual morning rush with people stopping in before work. I was in the kitchen washing dishes when Gabe came back. "Uh Cassie, there's a man out here and he want's to talk to you." "Okay, do you know who it is?" I asked and wiped my hands on a towel. "No, he just said he wants to talk to the owner." Gabe said looking worried, "I'm sure it's nothing." I said more to myself and followed Gabe to the front room. A very sophisticated looking man was standing at the counter looking at one of the business cards, "hello, I believe you wanted to see me?" I asked, "ah yes, are you the owner?" The man asked.

"Yes, um if you'll follow me to my office we can talk in private." I said trying to keep my nerves under control, once we were in my office I offered him a seat and then sat behind my desk. "Okay, I'm the owner, my name is Castiel Winchester how can I help you?" "It's nice to meet you Castiel, my name is Zachariah Adler, my granddaughter came in here about a week ago and said this was the best bakery she has ever been to in Lawrence." Zachariah stated and I just stared at him in shock, "o-okay…" I said quietly, "well, she's turning 16 in February and she requested that you make her birthday goodies. It will be at the community building, here on the block and there will be over 200 guest present. I would like it very much if you would be able to cater the desert part of the party. We already have a cater for the food." Zachariah asked. "I-uh, sure. Of course that would be amazing."

"Excellent. She isn't picky about flavors, but you do make cakes correct?" I just nodded still in shock of a big job. "Good, she did request a chocolate cake. I'll be back with an official number and then we can discuss the cost." Zachariah said standing up, I stood up and shook his hand and he left the office. Once he was out of the office I fell back into my chair and Gabe rushed in. "Cassie, what was that about? Shit, are we going belly up you're pale." Gabe rambled, "No, we're fine. He uh, he just offered us a catering job for his granddaughter's 16th birthday party in February. With over 200 guests and he want's us to make everything and the pay will be really good." I said starting to smile. "That's awesome! I can design t-shirts and everything!" Charlie squealed when I told everyone else.

It was my lunch break so I decided to call Dean and check up on them.  _"Hey Cas."_  "Hello, Dean. How's it going?"  _"Good, we just finished lunch, I was going to put Mary down for a nap but she won't go down."_  "No, she wont sleep in her room for her nap. I don't know why but it just throws her off and she won't sleep tonight just put a few blankets on the floor and put in a movie and she should go down. Although she might curl up with you where ever you're at."  _"Okay, when you gonna be home?"_  "If I stay till close, I should be home around 4, but if you want me home I'll come home." Dean was quiet for a moment, "Dean? Are you still there?" " _Yeah, uh yeah. Can you come home sooner?"_  "Of course, is something wrong?"  _"No, no everything's fine. I just uh… I miss you and it's kinda hard to handle a two year old with one arm…"_  "True, okay. I'll be home by 1:30 just let me get things settled here." _"Okay thank you. I love you."_  "Love you too."

I hung up and came out of my office to see Gabe and Charlie arguing "are you stupid? Red doesn't even fit in with our color scheme!" Charlie grouched while they were hunched over her tablet. "Yeah, but yellow is too much." Gabe argued. "What are you to fighting about now?" I groaned when I reached them, "the shirt design." Charlie said putting away the tablet. "Oh, well save it for later, Dean wants me to come home so I'm going to clean up a little then head home. I'll see you all tonight." I said and headed back to the kitchen to clean up my mess and headed out to my car.

Like I promised I was home a little before 1:30 with a few goodies from the bakery. I unlocked the front door and came into a quiet house. "Dean?" I called out and set the bag on the island and ventured into the living room, I stopped an smiled at what I found. Dean and Mary were cuddled up in the recliner asleep. Mary was in the crook of Dean's good arm with her head buried in his neck, I took a quick picture on my phone and set it as my background and went upstairs to take a relaxing bath. I was in the tub about 10 minutes before I heard footsteps in our room, I opened my eyes and looked at the door right as Dean snuck in. "Hey, when did you get here?" Dean asked closing the toilet seat so he could sit down.

"Bout half an hour ago, you and Mary were asleep and I didn't want to bother you." I said and closed my eyes again. "Oh, well I had a memory… That's why I came up here to find you", my eyes flew open and I sat up a little "you did?! Of what?!" "It's not a big one but it's the weekend we took during Valentine's Day. When you got me those STYX tickets." Dean said quietly.

"Hey, that's good. It may not be a big memory, but it's still a good one. I remember the waiter gave us a complementary bottle of wine because he saw my engagement ring and I was so nervous that we were going to get busted because I was only 19." I said chuckling "but I have some good news too." I said while getting out of the tub. "What is it?" Dean asked handing me a towel, "some rich guy came into the bakery today and wants me to cater his granddaughter's 16th birthday party. With over 200 guests." "Really? That's awesome, when is it?"

"Sometime in February, he said he'd get back to me… Hey, where's Mary?" I asked wrapping the towel around my waist, "I put her in our bed. Why?" "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't downstairs alone, she doesn't nap very long and I didn't want her to get scared because one of us wasn't with her." I said walking out of the bathroom to get a pair of boxers.

An hour later the three of us were snuggled up on the couch with popcorn and watching Finding Nemo. "Oh, Dean I forgot to tell you, Jimmy and Amelia are going to be bringing Claire over around 5:30 that way you can re-meet them, that way it won't be too weird at the shower." I said glancing over at him. "Okay, is there anyone else I need to know about that I've forgotten?" Dean asks quietly and my heart pulled a little hearing the small amount of sadness in his voice. "Uh, no I don't think so, you should remember Anna and Balthazar… I think they're the only one of my siblings going besides Jimmy." I said, "shhhhh" Mary shushed us and Dean and I let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry bug." I said and picked up some popcorn. Missouri came over at 5, "Cas why is Missouri here so early?" Dean asked when I put our empty popcorn bowls in the sink. "Because I figured you'd want to clean up a little before the shower and I thought I could give you a quick bath before Jimmy and Amelia arrive." I said and dragged Dean up the stairs. I was leaning over, filling the bathtub when Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his good hand on my stomach.

"Dean, behave. There are people downstairs and there will be more people here in half an hour." I said but twisted around and kissed him. "Now, strip, get in the tub and be a good boy." "Kinda hard to do… Getting dressed this morning was a bitch, hence the sweatpants." Dean smirked, I rolled my eyes and tugged off his shirt and then just to be a tease, I slowly tugged down his pants kneeling down as they sunk lower to the floor. I looked up at Dean, winked then quickly yanked off his boxers earning a gasp in surprise, "Jesus Christ Cas." Dean grunted and quickly climbed into the tub, smirking at myself, I turned around and dunked the cup we use for Mary's hair into the water to start washing Dean's hair.

I started scrubbing the shampoo in his hair, and I noticed Dean frowning; "what's the sour face for?" I asked leaning back forgetting the hair for a moment, "I feel like our two year old. I should be able to take a shower and was my own god damn hair. I'm what… 25? 26?"- "You'll be 27 next week." I interrupted. "Not helping Cas. What I'm trying to say is that this fucking cast annoys me. My arm itches and it's sweaty and it's making it smell funky. I miss being able to hold you in both my arms." Dean sulked.

"Dean, what happened wasn't your fault. We got hit by a drunk driver who unfortunately, was killed on impact. We walked away, just be glad your not in your coma still and at least it's just a broken arm. It could be a whole lot worse. Please, don't get upset." I whispered and started to wash the soap out of his hair. I helped Dean out of the tub and helped him dry off, "hopefully your cast is off before I'm not able to get down and up. It's already getting difficult." I said while on my knees drying Dean's legs.

By time we both got dressed and got downstairs it was a quarter till 6, "Jimmy and Amelia still aren't here?" I asked Missouri, who was in the kitchen cooking something for Mary. Before she could answer the doorbell rang, "oh, well I'll go get it." I said and made my way to the front door. "Hi Cas, sorry we're late, Claire was being fussy." Jimmy said "it's okay, Dean and I just got ready." I said and lead them to the living room Amelia set down Claire's carseat and I immediately took her out and bounced her in my arms.

"Hello Claire." I said and tickled her neck causing her to squeal and giggle. "Dean, come to the living room please!" I hollered towards the kitchen. When Dean walked in with half a cookie stuffed into his mouth I rolled my eyes. "Really Dean. A cookie?" "Wha?" Dean asked with his mouth full and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. "Anyway, Dean, this is my twin, Jimmy and his wife, Amelia." I said gesturing to the two. "Holy shit! He's definitely your twin Cas!" Dean said staring at Jimmy and he laughed, "um hi." Dean said a little quieter and shook his hand and Amelia gave him a hug surprising Dean a little. "How are you feeling?" Amelia asked "uh, better… Still a little sore in some places, arm is a bitch though." Dean said lifting the casted arm.

"Dean, I almost forgot, this is their daughter, Claire, she's almost 6 months." I said "oh wow, she's beautiful." "Well we should get going before Gabe throws a fit because everyone's not there." Jimmy chuckled; I put Claire in the old baby swing and went to the kitchen to kiss Mary goodbye. "Alright bug, we're gonna go, remember, you can play with Clair all you want but you gotta be gentle okay? Be good and listen to Missouri." "Ok mama." Mary said around an apple chunk I kissed her cheek and Dean said the same.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" Gabe scolded when he answered the door. "Sorry, that would be our fault." Amelia said. We followed Gabe to the living room where Charlie, Gilda, Balthazar, and Anna already were sitting. "Awesome, everyone's here, now let's get this party started!" Gabe yelled and made a bee line straight for the cupcakes. The night went gracefully, Gabe received many gifts and we all were having a good time. "So Gabe, have you thought of any names?" Anna asked, "actually I have. I thought of it today and I really like it." Gabe smiled, "well, what is it?" Dean asked "Alexander Ross." Gabe said and ran a hand over the bump. "I like it." I smiled causing Gabe to smile even more.

We got home around 9 and Missouri was sitting on the couch reading. "Thank you, for watching Mary tonight." I said when Missouri stood up and gave me a hug. "No problem honey." Missouri left and I found Dean already in our room laying in the middle of the bed. "You're going to have to scoot over." I said crawling up beside him, "tomorrow is my appointment with Dr. Maddison." I said after we put on our pajamas. "Will we get to see the gender of the pups?" Dean asked, "I don't know, maybe if they're in the right position." I said and fell asleep shortly after that.

~0~0~0~0~

"Mama I get to see baby?" Mary asked from her carseat, "yes sweetie you get to see the pups. Remember there's two?" I said and then focused back on the road. "Cas? Can we stop at the auto shop on the way home?" Dean asked, "sure… Why?" "I uh. I wanna see the Impala." Dean said quietly. "Dean I don't know if that's a good idea… She's in pretty bad shape." I said and reached over to grab Dean's hand. "I know, but hey, maybe I'll remember things." We arrived at the clinic 5 minutes later and we were able to go right back.

"Hey guys, miss Mary." Dr. Maddison greeted us, "how ya feeling Cas?" She asked while taking my blood pressure. "Good. Cravings have really started kicking in. The other day I made Dean make me grilled chicken breast and I put peanut butter and pickles on it…" I chuckled and earned a long "eewwww" from Mary. "It was actually quite disgusting." Dean grimaced. "Okay Cas, you're blood pressure is a little high, nothing to worry about but try to keep things easy. Now, Mary I'm sure you want to see the pups so let's get to it." She said pulling the machine over.

"Will we be able to determine the gender?" I asked laying down on the table and lifting my shirt. "We should be able to, it just depends on their position." Dr. Maddison said squirting the gel on my stomach. "And there's the heart beats, they both sound good and strong." She said moving the wand a little and I felt Dean tighten his grip on my hand while Mary 'ahh'd' from his lap.

"And here we go! Looks like you got a boy and a girl! Congrats, now I'm assuming you'll want copies." Doc said already printing them out. "Cas! A little boy! I'm getting a little boy!" Dean said tears in his eyes, "and another little girl. Mary sweetie, you're going to have a little brother and a little sister!" I said after I wiped the gel off my stomach and tugged my shirt down.

"Hi boys. How'd the appointment go?" John asked when we came into the shop. "Good, do you want to tell him?" I asked Dean. "Sure, it's a boy and a girl!" Dean said with a smile. "Wow, two girls, that boy sure gonna have to be strong." John chuckled "so what brings you by, besides the news of my grandkids." "I want to see baby." Dean said and John froze a little.

"Okay son, but it's not pretty. I've already ordered all the parts we're gonna need to fix her up. Now, Bobby and I can start working on it as soon as the parts come in if you want." John offered, "no. No thanks dad, but uh. I'd really like to fix her up." Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure. Um hanger 4. There aren't any other cars in there so it'll be private enough for you."

"Thanks dad." Dean said and I followed him to the right hanger. I had already seen the damage done to the Impala, so I knew what we would be seeing but I grabbed Dean's hand right before we went in. Dean pushed open the door and froze, "oh baby." Dean whispered, let go of my hand and walked up to the Impala. "Oh my god Cas, how am I even alive?!" Dean said quietly when he saw the passenger side, "You gave it your best shot… Your heart stopped in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and once again during your coma." I said quietly a lump forming in my throat thinking back.

Dean sat down on the small work bench near the wall and I sat next to him; Dean just hid his face in my neck and after a few minutes I could fell the wetness of his tears. "Dean." I said and wrapped him in my arms. We stayed like that for who knows how long when Dean suddenly gasped and yanked away from me looking terrified. "Dean? Dean what's wrong?!" I asked reaching for his cheek. "I-I remember. I remember everything!" He breathed.

* * *

***Hey guys... So, I'm kinda loosing my spark for this... I really want to finish it but I don't know what to do before I get to where I want exactly... I'm thinking about doing a time jump closer to the twins being born, but I don't know. Let me know what you think or if you have any idea's about what I can write. Thanks, love you all!**


	16. Road to Recovery

"What? What do you mean you remember everything?" I asked, "everything Cas. Since we've gotten engaged all the way to the accident, I remember I was muttering something about you looking hot behind the wheel of baby." Dean said I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed our mouths together. When we finally pulled apart, "come on, let's go tell everyone and go home. I feel a very sappy family movie/snuggle fest coming on." I chuckled.

"There you are, I was about to find you and tell you to lock up when you were finished." John said when we came back to the main building. "Oh, we're just leaving anyway." I said "Dean tell him." I said nudging him, "tell me what?" "I um… I remember." Dean said quietly, "remember what?" John asked, his eyebrows knitting together. "Everything. I remember everything. I'm going to call my doctor in the morning to set up an appointment." Dean said smiling a little and John eyes were a little watery. "I'm glad son." John said and pulled Dean in for a hug, "now, both of you go home and relax. And let me know what the doctor says."

"Aw, there's my little princess!" Dean shouted and scooped Mary up when we got home. "Well he's in a surprisingly good mood." Missouri whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. "He remembers." I whispered back not bothering to stop the smile forming, "oh that's great! And from what Mary told me, you're having a boy and a girl?" My smile grew wider and I ran a hand over the bump, "yeah, Dean was excited about the boy."

"I'm sure he was. Okay honeys, I'm going to head on home. Call me if ya'll need me." Missouri said and walked out the door. "Mama?" Mary asked while pushing peas around her plate, "yes?" "when I see my brover and siser?" Dean chuckled and shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth, "in about 4 months." I said and Mary frowned "that's in foreeeebbbeerrrr." That caused Dean and I both to bust out laughing, "I know sweetie, but they'll be here sooner than you think." I said.

"So Dean, my secretary tells me you've gotten your memory back." The doctor said once he came in the room. "Yes sir. Everything's back to normal." Dean said, "okay, well let's get you in a cat scan to see how your brain looks. Then how bout we take an x-ray of your arm and see how that's doing." "Sounds great." Dean replied and we followed the doctor to the scanning room.

"Alright Dean, lay down on the table and we'll get started." He said turning on the machine, once Dean was in place they started the scan. "Scan looks good Dean, there's no swelling or anything. Now, your arm is another story, the break along your wrist is looking good and healing fast, but the other two along your radius and your ulna aren't healing as fast." The doctor said pointing out the cracks.

"When will I be able to get this thing off then?" Dean asked a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Well, if your radius and ulna start healing as fast as your wrist, then I would say towards the end of next month."

"I'm going to lay down." Dean said once we got back home, "alright, I'll give your father a call and let him know how it went then I'll be up." I said and kissed his cheek.  _"Hey Cas, how'd it go?"_ John asked once he picked up, "good, there was no swelling in his brain but his arm is a different story. Dean's upstairs now sleeping." I replied,  _"that's good, do you want me to bring Mary over now or later?"_  John asked, "uh, later if that's okay, it'd be nice just to have a few hours alone." I said blushing a little at my choice of words.

 _"That's fine, I'll bring her home around 6 and I'll make some dinner for all of us."_  "That sounds good, thank you John." I said and hung up and headed upstairs to join Dean for a nap.

* * *

***Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter... I think the reason I'm loosing my motivation for this story is because I've got another story rattling around in my brain. So, next chapter I'll try to make longer but I'm going to jump around a bit and bring this story to an end in either the next chapter after the next one or the one after that...**


	17. Hello World

***One Month Later***

"Okay Charlie, you've got the cupcakes in the van right?" I asked for the 3rd time. "Yes, Cas. I have the cupcakes in the van. Relax." Charlie said closing the hatch of her mom's van. "I'm sorry I just want to make sure we don't forget anything. "I understand, it's a big gig. Well it's our first gig. But who cares, we're gonna crush it and if that spoiled teen doesn't like it, well she can fall into Mount Doom." Charlie said and got in the van while Dean and I followed in the Impala.

"You know, it's nice to finally have that damn cast off." Dean said once we got moving. "Yeah, I'm sure it's a lot easier for you now. And it'll be nice to have you there since Gilda's sick and I'm making Gabe stay home." I said, "yeah, why are you making Gabe stay home? He was so pumped for this." Dean asked, "because, he's 6 months pregnant, being on your feet for this long is going to kill him and I don't want to listen to him complain." I said, "uh, Cas… You're five months, how's that any different?"

"I'm the owner, Zachariah wants me there so he can make sure everything's perfect and besides, I'll have a chair to sit in every now and then." We pulled into the parking lot of the community center and started pulling everything out of the van. "Oh you're here! Fantastic. If you'll follow me I have the tables set up for you and everything and Castiel I know you requested a chair for you so I will go find one." Zachariah said and left us to set up. When we finally got everything set up, I felt a sharp kick to my side.

"Oomph, come on guys… an't you give me a break for one day?" I said to myself but Dean heard me, "pups are awake I take it." He said handing me a bottle of water. "Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night because they were pretty active." I sighed "Everything okay over here?" Zachariah asked holding a comfortable looking chair, "yeah, every things fine. Um Zachariah, this is my husband, Dean. Dean this is Zachariah Adler." I introduced the two, "ah, yes. Nice to meet you. But uh, wasn't there another man, uh short little guy?" Zachariah asked, "oh, that was my brother Gabriel, he's home. He's actually watching our daughter." I said and sat down in the chair.

The day went by smoothly, everyone enjoyed the cupcakes and Rebecca, Zachariah's granddaughter loved the cake and everything. I came out of the bathroom for what felt like the 1,000 time and I couldn't help but laugh; Dean was surrounded by at least 5 of the mothers. I could see how uncomfortable Dean was but I stood there anyway, it was amusing to see how the women were completely oblivious to the ring on Dean's finger and how uncomfortable he looked.

I decided to relieve Dean from his misery, "Dean, why aren't you helping Charlie clean up?" I asked sliding my arm around his waist. "Sorry baby, took some things to the van and these… lovely… ladies wanted to chat." Dean said and bent down to kiss my cheek. "It's okay, let's just clean up and go home to our daughter." I said clearly amused that the women looked disappointed and left. "Thanks Cas." Dean said while walking back to the table, "no problem, you know, it was kind of funny." I chuckled "shut up."

After dropping everything off at the bakery, Dean and I returned home around 5:30. "Mama, Daddy!" Mary yelled and ran to the door to greet us. Dean picked her up "hi baby girl. Were you good for uncle Gabe today?" I asked after kissing her cheek. "Yes mama, we watched movies." Mary replied and we headed to the living room to see Gabe passed out on the couch.

"Well what's the point of a baby sitter if he's going to sleep." Dean grumped, "hush. Knowing from experience he's probably exhausted, Alex was probably being very active. It can wear you out." I said and went to wake him up. "Gabe… Gabriel come on, wake up." I said shaking his shoulder gently, Gabe snorted and his eye jerked open. "Shit! I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Gabe replied and I helped him sit up, "it's okay, we just got home, why don't you stay for dinner. Dean was just going to order pizza since both of us are too tired to cook." I said sitting down next to him and sighed in relief. "My feet are killing me." I groaned "I rub them for you mama!" Mary squealed and ran over.

"Thank you sweetie, that's very nice of you." I said and Mary sat herself on the floor and started rubbing my foot, not putting any pressure on them or anything just rubbing. I chuckled and Mary looked up, "what's so funny mama?" "Nothing, you're just very good at foot rubs." I chuckled again and Mary smiled, Dean leaned over from behind the couch and whispered, "don't worry baby, tonight I'll give you a nice long foot rub. You deserved it." I stopped myself from shivering and just turned my head to kiss him, "that sounds pleasant, thank you." I said, "hey, quit with the mushy shit and order the pizza, I'm starving!" Gabe said "Gabe bad word!" Mary scolded, "sorry kiddo. Won't happen again." Gabe replied. "Okay, what should I order?" Dean asked, "you know my usual, just get a medium one and make it half cheese, Mary and I can just share that, then you and Gabe can get what ever you want." I said "Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Meat lovers, lots of cheese don't care what crust." "Okay so one medium half pepperoni half cheese with stuffed crust and a large meat lovers with deep pan crust. Got it." Dean said and went to the kitchen to order the food. As soon as Dean left there was another kick to the side of my stomach, "oh come on. I thought you two were done for the day!" I groaned and put my hand on top of the place with the most kicks.

"Twins acting up?" Gabe asked, "yes, they've been active almost all night last night and all day today." I said and closed my eyes and relaxed into the couch, "mama?" "yes Mary?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes. "Can I feel?" I opened my eyes to see the familiar puppy eyes, "of course." I said and hauled Mary up onto the couch "put your hand right here." I said placing her hand where mine used to be and there was another solid kick. "Wow!" Mary said and started giggling. "Does it hurt mama?" Mary asked moving so she could snuggle to my side but still feel the kicks. "Not really." I replied and played with her curls.

Two hours later Dean and I were in the bathroom enjoying a hot bath together. "Mary went down a lot easier than I thought." I said relaxing into Dean. "Yeah, I think Gabe gave her a shit ton of sugar today so she just crashed." Dean said rubbing patterns over my stomach. "Have the twins calmed down?" Dean asked, "yeah, the calmed down shortly after Mary went to sleep. Hopefully they'll stay calm the rest of the night." I said. "You know, we should probably start thinking of names…" Dean said, "I know. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Nope. You?" Dean asked, "well, I was thinking about the boys name." I said quietly, "yeah?" "um I was thinking about Henry Michael. A combination of you and Sam's middle names." I said and Dean was quiet. "Dean?" "Yeah, just thinking… Henry Michael… It has a nice ring to it. I like it." Dean said and kissed the top of my head. "So our boy will be Henry, what about the girl?" I asked. "Hmmm what about Lily Marie?" Dean suggested. "Lily Marie… It's pretty, I like it." I said "Wait, Marie is Charlie's middle name. How'd you know her middle name?" I asked.

"Well, when you were in the bathroom today Charlie asked if we had any names yet, and when I said no she said you could always name her 'Charlie Marie'." Dean chuckled "and I figured what the hell, let's have the middle name be Marie. And Lily just popped into my head." "I love it. Henry Michael and Lilly Marie." I whispered and ran a hand over my stomach. "Come on, the water is getting cold and I promised you a foot rub." Dean said and got out first and helped my out of the tub.

Like clockwork, the twins started moving around 6:30. "Really? It's Saturday. Can't you let me sleep in?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Dean and received a kick as if they were saying "nope." I groaned and got out of bed quietly not wanting to wake Dean. After I finished in the bathroom I checked on Mary who was snoring softly cuddling the small bumble bee plushy and Squirt was curled in a ball at her feet. I smiled at the scene and headed down stairs made some tea and turned on the tv.

Finding nothing interesting on tv I pulled out the Hobbit and put it in the Dvd player, "you two along with your sister are either going to be the biggest nerds or going to hate your father and I for all the movies we'll force on you." I said earning a few kicks in response. I just started the second one when Dean came down the stairs carrying a half awake half asleep Mary down the stairs. "Morning." Dean said and laid Mary on the couch next to me only to have her get up and snuggle up to me. "Good morning." I replied. "How long have you been up?" Dean asked and dropped into his recliner. "Since 6:30…" I sighed, "6:30?! Jesus Cas, it's Saturday!" Dean said, "I know, but Henry and Lily don't care. They were up and movin'."

I said and to prove my point one of them gave a good kick against Mary's hand which had been lazily resting on top of my stomach. "It's weird. Mary was never that active." Dean said stifling a yawn, "yeah but now there's two and they're probably fighting over room." I said, "true, well I'm going to go take a shower." Dean got up kissed my forehead and went back up the stairs. "Mama?" Mary asked sitting up, "hmmm?" "I hungry." She said in a soft voice. "Okay, come on. What do you want?" I asked once I got her strapped in her high chair. "Pancakes!" "Okay, do you want an apple while they cook?" I asked knowing that it'll take a while to make the pancakes. "Yes please."

I Mary's apple cut up in small chunks and set them in front of her when the doorbell rang. I was in baggy pajama pants and one of Dean's AC/DC shirts, "I hope it's not anyone important." I told Mary and went to open the door. "Oh, hello John." I said and moved out of the way to let him in. "Morning Cas, sorry to drop by so early and unannounced I just wanted to bring this by and talk to you and Dean for a minute." John said hanging his coat in the closet with the others and kicked off his boots. "That's fine, Dean's in the shower and I was just about to make pancakes. Would you like some coffee?" I asked "that would be great. Thanks Cas." John said and followed me into the kitchen "Grampa!" Mary yelled when she saw John, "hi sweetie. How are you?" John asked and kissed her forehead.

"Good! Mama's making pancakes!" Mary smiled and shoved an apple chunk in her mouth. "That's what I heard." John chuckled and sat down in one of the Island chairs and I set a cup of coffee in front of him. A few minutes later Dean came down in a pair of old sweats and a Led Zeppelin shirt, "hey dad." Dean greeted, kissed my cheek and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Mornin' son." John replied. I cut up Mary's pancakes and set them down "thank you mama." Mary replied and began eating "you're welcome." I said and sat down next to Dean and began eating.

"The Impala's starting to look good Dean." John said once we were finished eating. As soon as Dean's cast came off he'd been working day and night on the Impala, it was already almost ready to drive again. "Thanks, I think by the end of next week she should be back on the road!" Dean said smiling. "Good, just in time too." John said, "just in time for what?" I asked after clearing our plates. "For this." John said and slid an envelope over to us and Dean opened it. "Dad?" Dean asked looking up, "I figured you two needed a nice get away after the accident and everything, and who know's when you'll get some time to yourself when the pups get here. So consider it a belated birthday and Valentine's Day present." John said, "I know you two didn't do anything for Valentine's Day anyway."

In the envelope was a notice for a room reservation in uptown Lawrence at a fancy hotel for 4 nights. "Thank you John, this is great." I said "don't mention it. I'll take Mary for those nights while you're gone." He said. "And speaking of the pups, got any names yet?" Dean and I looked at each other and smiled, "we do, but we'll tell you but we aren't going to tell anyone else till they're born." I said, "awesome, your secret's safe with me." John said "the boy will be Henry Michael, and the girl will be Lilly Marie." Dean said "I like them both. Now, I understand Henry Michael, but where did you come up with Lily?" John asked, "well, Charlie being Charlie said we should name her Charlie Marie after her, and Dean thought of the name Lily, so we figured we'd make Charlie happy and give her, her middle name." I explained. "Oh, well I think she'll be pleasantly surprised." John said.

~0~0~0~0~

"Okay, uh. She should have everything she needs, but you know where the key is." I said once we dropped Mary off at Johns. "Cas, babe, she'll be fine. We're going to be gone 4 1/2 days. Not a month." Dean said tugging on my arm gently. We got in the Impala and Dean headed for the interstate, "oh baby, how I missed you purr!" Dean said patting the dash and I just laughed at him. We arrived at the hotel around 12:30, "whatcha say Cas? Wanna head out and grab something to eat and then tonight we can get room service?" Dean asked. "Sure, let me go to the bathroom first." I said.

"Cas, I don't know what you're talking about. Star Wars is waaayyy better than Lord of the Rings." Dean said, I gasped "take that back right now or I'll never sleep with you again." I said and threw a fry at him. "Hey, no using sex as blackmail!" Dean said and ate the fry I threw at him. "Think about it, they're basically the same." Dean said, "what?! How are they the same?" I asked as we walked through the city back to the hotel. "Different world, weird little creatures one place they need to travel too, Mount Doom, the Death Star. The main character and his followers. It's the same." Dean said, "I'm not going to even touch what is wrong about what you said." I replied and opened the door to our room.

"So, we have the whole room to ourselves, a huge fucking tv and a huge bed. What can we do to pass the time?" Dean teasingly asked coming up behind my and sneaking his hands up the back of my shirt. "Dean. I'm 5 months pregnant. There isn't much we can do." I said "talk about killing the mood Cas." Dean teased and nipped my earlobe. "In all honesty, I want a nap. A good long uninterrupted nap." I said and started pulling some things out of my bag. "Okay, I can deal with that for now." Dean said and stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the sheets, I stripped down and followed him.

I jolted awake a few hours later to pure bliss. I looked down and I barley saw Dean between my legs slowly bobbing his head up and down, "Dean, wha-what did I say about not wanting to be woken up?" I asked and propped myself up on my elbows, Dean popped off and sat up, "well, you were making some interesting noises in your sleep and I figured I'd help you." Dean winked and went back to sucking my dick. "Fuck!" I shouted when Dean swallowed around it, "I was wonderin' when you'd wake up. Been doin' this for about 5 minutes now." Dean said in between licks.

"Oh god, don't stop!" I moaned and gripped the bed sheets, "Dean! Dean I-I'm-" I couldn't finish my warning before shooting my load down Dean's throat. Dean pulled off with a wet pop and scooted up the bed, "wow, it's been awhile since we've done that…" Dean chuckled and I just pulled him in for a kiss. "Make love to me." I whispered and Dean kissed me one more time and grabbed a pillow to put under my hips. Dean slowly peppered kisses down my body starting from my neck down to my chest and stopping at the swell of my stomach placing a lot more kisses before moving on.

"You sure?" Dean asked and I nodded, "just be gentle." I whispered and moaned when Dean slowly sunk in. "Oh god, when was the last time we did this?!" Dean moaned and slowly started rocking into me. "I-I don't remember." I started laughing which quickly turned to a moan when Dean hit my prostate.

I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up to the sound of knocking. I sat up and saw Dean standing at the door in nothing but pajama pants, when he turned around he was pulling in a cart with 4 covered dishes. "Oh good you're awake. Sorry, I was hungry and it's 7 and I didn't know what to get." Dean rambled. I slid out of bed and fished a pair of pajama pants out of my bag and slid them on, "Dean, it's fine. I'm starving." I said and sat at the little table in the corner of the room. Dean brought over a medium sized bowl filled with salad, "do my eyes deceive me or is the big bad Dean Winchester actually eating a salad?!" I teased while piling some onto my plate.

"Yeah well, I know you need it so I figured, what the hell." Dean said and scooped a good portion of salad onto his plate. "So what, we're having a three course meal?" I chuckled at the other covered dishes on the cart. "Maybe. Shut up and eat your rabbit food." By time we got through the other dishes Dean brought over the last one and revealed chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ohh you do listen to me!" I chuckled, "hey, I listen to you all the time. And when you said earlier about craving them I started craving them, so ta'da!" Dean said and held one up for me. Later on that night Dean and I were on the couch watching some random tv show when a sharp pain rolled through my body, I cried out and hunched forward. "Cas?! Cas what's wrong?!" Dean asked "oh god, I hope these are Braxton hicks!" I moaned and grabbed Dean's arm when another contraction rolled through.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Dean said starting to stand up, "no! No, just let it pass. We'll keep track of them, if I have anymore in the next hour we'll go." I said easing back into the couch. "Okay, but Cas no hiding it from me either." Dean said and I just nodded. Two hours passed and I had no more contractions, "see, they were just fake." I yawned and to prove my point one of the pups gave a solid kick.

***Two Months Later***

"Okay Cas, now, since twin pups are prone to come early, I want you to stay home until the pups are born." Dr. Maddison said after my check up. "Okay, can I finish out the week at the bakery?" I asked since it was only Wednesday. "Sure, but after that no work, and try to keep it easy, only go up and down your stares when necessary." Dr. Maddison said and Dean and I both agreed. "Wanna stop at the Roadhouse for lunch?" Dean asked once we got in the Impala, "sure." I said and leaned against the door. "Hey, you okay?" Dean asked looking worried, "hmm? Yeah, I'm just tired." I replied and Dean left the parking lot.

"Ugh, I'm fucking huge!" I groaned when Dean had to help me out of the Impala. We had to sit at a table instead of our usual booth since I can't fit behind it, "hi boys, what can I get ya?" Ellen asked, "my usual with a coke please." Dean said "okay what about you Cas?" "Um, water and the chicken sandwich." I replied. Ellen came back a minute later with our drinks, "how you feeling Cas?" Ellen asked sitting down next to Dean, "m'fine. Just tired and my feet and back hurt." I said "yeah? How'd the appointment go?"

"Fine, after friday I'm put on house arrest." I grouched, "it's not house arrest Cas. You can still go places, just not work, and you can only go up and down the stairs when necessary." Dean jumped in. "Well to keep the twins from coming too early, I understand. If you need anything just let me know, me or Bobby can swing by anytime, hell, even Jo." Ellen suggested. "Thanks Ellen." I replied and she just nodded and went to go get our food.

By time Friday rolled around I was ready to be done with work for a while. I was sitting in my office with Jimmy going over the monthly paper work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said loud enough so whoever was on the other side of the door could hear me. Gabe came in with a worried look, "Gabe what's wrong?" I asked "I-I don't know Cassie, I didn't know who else to ask." Gabe said fidgeting a little, "ask me what?" "Uh, I uh I…" Before Gabe could ask he doubled over and let out a small whimper. Jimmy shot up and eased him into the chair I got up and made my way around the desk "Cassie I don't know whats going on! I"m scared! I-I think these are contractions." Gabe said fighting back tears.

"Gabe, calm down okay. They're probably just Braxton Hicks… I get them all the time. They're just false contractions. But stay in here and we'll monitor them. How long have you been having them?" I asked "uh, I had one about half an hour ago then just now." Gabe said "okay, here go sit in my chair, it's more comfortable." I said and helped him up. Right as Gabe stood he froze, "shit." he whispered and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw that his jeans were now wet, "Gabe, did your water just break?!" I asked.

"Yes. Oh my god Cas! I can't have Alex now! He's a month early!" Gabe said starting to panic and Jimmy just stood there in shock. "Okay, okay. Relax, Jimmy can you take us to the hospital? I can't fit behind the steering wheel." I said and he shook out of his daze, "yes, of course." he said and ran out of the office to pull his car up to the curb. "Cassie! I can't! It's too early!" Gabe said. "I know, everything will be okay just breath." I said and lead him out of my office, luckily no customers were in the bakery at the time so it wasn't too awkward.

"Cas?! What's going on Jimmy just ran out of here like a bat out of hell!" Amelia asked behind the register, "Gabe's water broke, he's taking us to the hospital." I said "oh, uh, is there anything I can do?" Amelia asked, "um call Balthazar and Anna, I'm sure they'll want to be there. Um for now just hold down the fort, Charlie and Gilda should be back from their lunch break soon." I said and led Gabe out the door and into the front seat of Jimmy's car. We got to the hospital 10 minutes later and Gabe's contractions were getting worse. "Jimmy take him in, I'm going to call Dean." I said once we got inside. "Winchester & Son's Auto Repair shop, this is John, how can I help you?" John said after the third ring, "John! Is Dean in? I need to talk to him." I asked, _"he's still on his lunch break. He's in the break room, I'll go get him. Is everything okay Cas?"_  "Uh, Gabe went into labor." I said  _"Oh, well I'll go get Dean."_  John said and I waited what felt like a life time before Dean's voice came through the speaker.

_"Hey babe what's up?"_  "Dean I need you to come to the hospital." I said not even thinking about freaking him out.  _"What?! Why?! Are you okay are you-"_  "Dean, I'm fine. Gabe, he went into labor and I want you here." I said and I heard Dean let out a breath he was probably holding.  _"Okay I can be there in 15-20 minutes."_  "Good, I'll text you what floor and room number." I said and hung up. I found Jimmy outside of Gabe's room pacing, "how is he?" I asked "he wont let me in the room, he only wants you in the room." Jimmy said "okay, um do me a favor, text Dean the floor and room number." I said and went into the room.

"Cassie." Gabe whimpered. "How did you do this? It fucking hurts!" Gabe said wincing as another contraction rolled through his body. "It'll be worth it once Alex gets here." I said and sat in the chair next to him and Dr. Maddison came in. "Hello Gabe, now, I know you're a month early, but you've had a good pregnancy all through, so I have a good feeling that everything will be fine. Alex will probably have to be in the NICU for a while." She explained and Gabe just nodded. "Let's see how far you are… Well you 9 centimeters already, it shouldn't be too long. I'll go prep and get the rest of the nurses and by time we get back you should be ready to push." Dr. Maddison said and threw away her gloves.

"Cassie? Will you stay with me?" Gabe asked looking scared. "Of course, but I'm going to go talk to Dean, he should be outside by now, I'll be right back in." I said and walked out of the room right as Dean rounded the corner. "How is he?" Dean asked after a quick hug. "Fine, he's almost ready, once the nurses and Dr. Maddison come back. He wants me to stay in there with him." I said. "Okay, I'll stay out here." Dean said I nodded and gave him a quick kiss and went back into the room.

Half an hour later Alexander Ross Novak was born at 2:40 pm weighing 4 pounds 3 ounces. Gabe got to hold him for a moment before they took him to the NICU, "Cassie, did you see him? He's beautiful." Gabe said "he is beautiful Gabe, you did good big brother." I smiled and kissed his forehead and went out to the hall. "Cas! Is he okay?" Dean asked, Anna and Balthazar had shown up along with Amelia, Charlie and Gilda.

"Gabriel is fine. He's sleeping now, Alex will be okay, they took him to the NICU to help his lungs develop a little more but Dr. Maddison said that if everything goes as plan Gabe should be able to take him home by the end of next week." I explained and I could see the relief on everyone's faces.

* * *

***Hey, so there's going to be one more chapter after this then an epilogue.**


	18. Better Late Than Never

"I can't believe I get to bring him home today Cas!" Gabe said pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. "I know, it'll be exciting. And the offer still stands if you want to stay with us for a few weeks just to have some help." I said "I know, but I think I'll be able to handle it, if I need a break I can always swing by and besides, I think Anna is going to stay with me a few days." Gabe replied.

"Are you sure you're able to be here? I mean aren't you on like house arrest or something?" Gabe asked as we made our way to the premie wing of the hospital. "It's not house arrest. I just have to be careful and not stress myself out." I replied. We met one of the nurses outside the room where most of the premies were, "Mr. Novak?" "uh yes?" Gabe answered, "your son is Alexander Novak correct?" the nurse asked, "yes. What's wrong is-is everything okay?!" Gabe asked getting nervous so I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

"He's doing okay, Dr. Maddison is running a few more tests but he does have a small infection. We will give you some medicine to give him at night before he goes to bed and in the morning when he wakes up for the day." The nurse explained. "Oh, okay." Gabe replied and his face instantly lit up when he saw Dr. Maddison walking down the hallway. "Hi guys, Gabriel, Alex is doing great. I'm sure Ava told you about his infection?" She asked and Gabe nodded, "Okay well, here you go," Dr. Maddison said placing Alex in Gabe's arms. "Now, the infection isn't bad, but I want you to bring him back in two weeks for a check up. His lungs look good and his other vitals are also good." She said, "thank you." Gabe whispered and we left.

We got to Gabe's 20 minutes later and Anna, Dean and Mary were already there. "Unca Gabe! I see Alex now?!" Mary asked as soon as we walked through the door. "Of course sweetie, come here." Gabe said and sat on the couch and Mary crawled up next to him. "He's so little!" Mary said, "he is, so you have to be extra careful with him okay." I said sitting next two the three on the couch. "Mama? Is Henry and Lily gonna be dis little?" Mary asked and Dean and I groaned at the same time. "So much for keeping it secret." Dean said, "you picked out names and you were't going to tell us?!" Anna screeched.

"Yeah, we decided a while ago, we were going to wait and surprise you after they were born… Dean and I made the mistake of talking about it one time in front of Mary." I replied, "So, Henry and Lily…. Interesting." Gabe said, "yeah, Henry Michael after Dean and Sam and then Lily Marie for Charlie." I said "what are your own siblings not good enough to be named after?" Anna asked pretending to be offended. "Hey, you two are already Mary's godparents." Dean said. "Touché." Gabe smirked, "well we should probably get going." I said and left.

***Two months later***

"Dean, I swear to god, if you do not move away from me in the next 5 seconds I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." I threatened when Dean started hovering over me. "Sorry, it's just that today's your due date and I'm nervous." Dean said moving from the couch to his recliner. "I understand, but with you hovering over me and Mary constantly asking when they'll be here is starting to drive me nuts." I groaned, "and besides, I'm surprised I've made it to my due date. Normally twins come early."

All day Dean hovered but he was better about keeping a safe distance, even Mary caught on that it was wise to not be all over me. I was glad when Sam and Jess stopped by, that way Dean was distracted with Sam and Jess kept Mary occupied so I could have time to myself with a book.

A week passed and still to pups, "Dean, find me the spiciest thing you can find at the store." I said one night while we were watching tv. "What? Why?" "Because, I've read that spicy foods sometimes help someone go into labor, I've already walked all over the house twice and around the back yard and that didn't help." I said "alright, I'll be back in 15. I'll have my phone." Dean said and left. 20 minutes later I was sitting in the kitchen with a Habanero Pepper cut up in strips in a bowl and a huge glass of milk. "This was the hottest one they had at the store." Dean said a slightly worried look on his face.

"Awesome. Let's hope it works." I said and bit into it "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and threw the pepper back in the bowl and started chugging down the milk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I continued to chant once the milk was gone, "Uh, what do you need?!" Dean said starting to look around the kitchen for something to dull the heat, "just give me some bread!" I shouted and he tossed me the loaf of bread and I stuffed a slice in my mouth. "Oh my god! Why anyone would want to eat that pepper for fun is beyond me." I said wiping tears from my face. "So? Do you feel anything?" Dean asked

"no. Just heartburn." I said and shoved the bowl away from me. "I just want them out!" I cried and Dean pulled me into his arms, "I know baby, I know." I had just calmed down when Missouri knocked on the door and I could hear her and Dean's conversation. "How's he doing?" "Fine I guess. He's ready to have the pups but they aren't ready… We just tested the theory of spicy food and nothing so far." Dean replied.

"Hmm, well I guess they'll get here when they want to." Missouri said and left, Dean came back to the kitchen carrying Mary. "Hi mama." Mary greeted me once Dean placed her on the chair next to me. "Hi baby." I smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Mama what wrong? You look sad." Mary asked, "nothing sweetie, I'm just ready to meet your brother and sister." I said.

Later that night Dean and I were laying in bed right before going to bed when I felt a small twinge in my lower stomach. I didn't say anything not wanting to make a big deal out of nothing. "Night Cas." Dean whispered and kissed my cheek before burring himself under the covers, "night." I whispered back and tried to get comfortable. I tossed and turned for what felt like forever before I got remotely comfortable to sleep. Sometime during the night I jolted awake with a familiar pain jolt through me. "Finally." I whispered and sat up and began to shake Dean awake.

"Dean. Dean wake up." I said and he grunted and buried himself more under the covers, "Dean!" I said louder and contraction hit hard. "Oh god." I groaned "damn it Dean wake up!" I practically shouted and finally Dean woke up, "jesus Cas, it's 1:30, what?!" I couldn't answer right away since I was trying to breath through the contraction, "I need… I need to go to the hospital." I said and then there was a gush of liquid wetting the bed.

"Shit, my water just broke!" I said and already started moving out of bed, "you-you need to call Missouri so she can come watch Mary." I said changing my pants in the process. "Okay, can you make it downstairs by yourself? I'll call Missouri and grab our bags." Dean asked throwing on a pair of sweats. I slowly made my way down the stairs and started pulling my coat on when Missouri let herself in.

"Oh, Missouri, thank you for coming so late." I said slipping on my shoes. "Honey, it's no problem, I'm just gonna settle myself on the couch and wait till the morning to come to the hospital." Missouri said I just nodded but then softly cried out and clutched the door frame. "Oh my god. Dean needs to hurry up!" I breathed, "how close are the contractions?" Missouri asked rubbing my lower back, "uh, 20 minutes I think." I groaned. Dean chose that moment to arrive, "shit, Cas another one already?" "yeah, what took you so long?!" I asked once the pain went away, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find my keys. They were in my jeans in the hamper." Dean replied and rushed me out the door.

"Dean you need to drive faster." I said becoming nervous because the contractions were getting closer together, "okay, just hang in there. We'er almost there." Dean said and sped up. We got to the hospital right as another contraction hit and we rushed in. "Dean, you need to let everyone know." I said once I was sat in a wheel chair. Everyone was already on red alert since I'm a week after my due date.

10 minutes 3 contractions later, Dr. Maddison finally showed up. "Well, bout time huh? And I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to get here." She said while putting on gloves, "let's see how far you are…. Wow, okay well you're 9 centimeters already. And you got here when?" "Almost half an hour." Dean answered "okay and the contractions are about 5 minutes apart now?" I just nodded too tired to do anything else.

"Okay then, let me go get ready and see your pups!" She clapped her hands and exited the room. "Did you let everyone know?" I whispered, "yep. Sammy and dad said they'll be here soon and Bobby and Ellen said they'll be here later on in the day." Dean said wiping some of the sweat off my forehead. There was a faint knock on the door and John's head popped in, "can we come in for a minute?" John asked "sure." I said softly trying to sit up a little as John, Sam, and Jess came in.

"How is it going Cas?" Jess came over and gave me a gentle hug, "fine, once Dr. Maddison returns it'll be time." I smiled weakly. "Okay son, we just wanted to say good luck. We'll be outside waiting." John said and squeezed my shoulder before he left passing Dr. Maddison and a few nurses along the way. "Okay Cas, ready to meet Henry and Lily?" "More than ever." I said and Dean moved closer to my side and grabbed my hand. "Okay Cas, next contraction, start pushing."

"You're doing good baby come on, you can do it." Dean encouraged after 5 minutes of pushing, "one more push Cas." Dr. Maddison said, I took a deep breath and pushed, "alright, looks like the first pup is Henry!" Dr. Maddison said but something wasn't right. There wasn't a cry or anything, just silence. "Dean! Dean what's wrong he's not crying!" I started panicking "he's not breathing, Alyssa, I need you to rush him to the NICU. Get the oxygen going and put it on high!" Dr. Maddison ordered and handed the nurse Henry.

"Oh my god, Dean! He's not breathing!" I started crying and panicking, "Cas, I need you to calm down, okay. We need to focus on Lily." Dr. Maddison replied, "I can't! HE'S NOT BREATHING! I CANT!" I started shouting "Cas! Baby, I know you're scared right now. I am too, but you need to focus on Lily okay. Can you do that for me?" Dean said gripping my hand and pushed my hair back. I nodded and started pushing, "keep going, keep going Cas, you're doing good!" Dr. Maddison encouraged and a few pushes later there was a shrill cry filling the room.

Ava quickly cleaned her up and placed her in my arms. "Oh my god. You're finally here! You're so beautiful!" I sobbed and was met with pale blue eyes. "Dean, what about Henry?" I said still crying, "I-I don't know baby, I don't know." He said softly and I passed Lily up to him and curled into my self holding back sobs. I had my back turned to the door but I could hear Sam's voice, "Dean? Can we come in?" "Sure Sammy." Dean replied. "Dean what happened? We-we saw one of the nurses rush out with one of the twins." John said quietly, and a sob escaped my lips.

"Oh god, oh no. Is-is?" John stuttered, "I don't know. He wasn't breathing!" I sobbed and I felt Jess's hand between my shoulder blades. "So? This must be-" "Lily, Lily Marie." Dean said and I rolled over to see Dean pass her over to John. "They took Henry away. They took him away from me." I whispered. "Henry?" Sam asked, "yeah uh. Henry Michael, a combination of our middle names." Dean said and crawled into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

We all sat there quietly while Lily was passed between the three when there was a faint crying sound coming from the hallway and I stiffened and hid my face in Dean's chest. The crying grew louder and the door was gently pushed open, I sat up quickly ignoring the pain when I saw Dr. Maddison bring in a very angry baby. "Congratulations boys. Henry is just fine. There was some fluid around his lungs, that's what caused his delay of breathing." She explained and placed him in my arms.

Henry calmed down almost instantly and I burst into fresh new tears. "Dean, he's okay! He's okay!" A let out a watery laugh. "He's perfect." Dean whispered and pulled the blanket away from his face to reveal his chubby cheeks. "Can I hold him?" John asked quietly and I put him in John's arms. "Everything is going to be okay." Dean said and I just smiled and took in the scenery of Jess and Sam awing over Lily and John gently bouncing Henry in his arms and I slowly snuggled closer to Dean and let the exhaustion take over.

 


	19. Epilogue

The house was hectic the next few days, between an overly energetic 3 year old and two fussy babies, I was beginning to loose my mind. "Mama, when do I get to play with them?" Mary asked while Dean and I maneuvered ourselves around each other trying to fix a bottle for both of the pups. "Not for a while sweetie, they aren't old enough to play yet." I said finally being able to sit down and feed Henry his bottle.

Once the twins were fed all four of us headed upstairs, "Mary go brush your teeth, I'll be in your room in a minute to tuck you in." I said heading towards the nursery. "Mama I'm not tiiirreeeddd! I wanna play with Henry and Lily!" Mary whined. "Mary Elizabeth! It is passed your bed time. Now get in there, brush your teeth and go to bed!" Dean yelled and Mary instantly went quiet and tears filled her eyes and she ran to the bathroom.

"Dean, there was no reason to yell at her." I sighed and put Lily down in the crib and went to the bathroom to see Mary curled up on the floor crying. "Come here bug." I said and she ran over so I picked her up and rocked her a little. "Daddy didn't mean to yell. You just have to remember that for a long time daddy and I are going to be very tired and busy with the twins. But we still will have plenty of time for you. So if we ever snap at you, we're just tired okay?" I asked and sat her on the edge of the sink.

"Okay mama." Mary said quietly, I kissed her cheek and wiped her nose before she brushed her teeth and followed her to her bedroom and helped her put on her pajamas. She crawled under the covers and Dean came in "I'm sorry I yelled at you sweetie. I love you." Dean said quietly and kissed her forehead. "I love you too daddy." Mary replied and I cranked Mary's music box, turned off her light and shut the door.

***13 years later***

"Lily stay out of my room!" I heard Mary call from her new bedroom. We converted the office into a bedroom for Mary so she could have some privacy. "You're not mom and dad, you can't tell me what to do!" I heard Lily yell back so I made my way to break up the fight. "Both of you stop yelling. Lily, I told you to stay out of your sister's room unless you have permission." I scolded and she just rolled her eyes and shoved passed me.

"Mom, I don't know what to wear!" Mary groaned and threw another shirt onto her bed, "do you know where Anthony is taking you?" I asked moving over to her closet, "we're just going to the Roadhouse and then the movies." I rummaged through her closet and pulled out a black tank top and a green flannel shirt. "Here, wear this with your skinny black jeans. The green will make your eyes pop." I said handing the shirts over.

"Ooohhh simple yet cute. Thanks mom, then I think my heel boots will go perfect." Mary said and began to tug her shirt off. "Woah! At least wait till I'm out of the room before you start stripping!" I said turning around and walking towards the door. "Mom, please. You gave birth to me and changed me when I was a baby, I don't have anything you haven't seen before." Mary said "I don't care if I wiped your ass when you were a baby, you're 16 now and it would be highly inappropriate for me to be in the room while you change." I said and left the room before she could make another comment.

"Alright, Anthony. Few house rules. 1. Keep your hands to yourself. 2. Be a perfect gentleman. 3. Have her home by 10 sharp,  _ **not**  _a minute later. And 4. Hurt her, and I'll kill you. Make myself clear?" Dean threatened the boy when he came in "Dad! Oh my god!" Mary squealed horrified.

"Okay we're leaving." She continued, "bye! Have fun and be safe!" I yelled and from somewhere in the house Henry yelled, "USE PROTECTION!" "Henry Michael! Go to your room!" Dean yelled and I just shook my head. "Yep, this is my life." I said to myself and shut the door.

* * *

***Well, it's over. I'm soooo sorry I kinda dropped the ball on this. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and I'll get started on my new story.**


End file.
